A Bunny's Instinct to Fear
by Eclipsed Dark Desires
Summary: Time has long passed since Phantom Lord. Lucy and Gajeel have still not made amends and Master Makarov will not have his children fight! Laxus was forced to be a therapist, Lucy fears, Gajeel is two-faced and Natsu is still burning stuff down. Romance, humor, a bit of darkness with a kiss of smut. Let the GALU experience commence!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! This is my first Fanfic in years and I hope you all enjoy. Basically its going to be a GaLu or if you're feeling feisty Gajucy :)_

 _With little bits of LaLu here and there. But who can say no to all that Manliness!_

 _Hmm any other protocol... Oh yeah almost forgot!_

 _I own nothing, not even my house or car yet... so yeah **Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

Fear is the unpleasant feeling of being in the presence of danger; and the emotion that seems to coexist within the magical fibers of Fiore's Fairy Tail guild.

From internal fears of Laxus treading on the thin wire of evil, to the destructive power of Arcnologia and Zeref. It seems fear has laid down its roots in this realm of the fairies, this home that consistently harbors nightmares, on the facade of its loving environment. Fairy Tail was meant to be a place of work and a haven for orphans like Erza, Gray and Natsu, sometimes a daycare, but most of all a refuge for its many runaways.

One of these famed runaways is Fairy Tail's own Lucy Heartfilia, a golden-haired heiress from Korzen; at one time with millions under her belt and with the possibility to be wed to any Duke, Knight or Prince. This golden-hair maiden had her life dictated by her neglectful father. Orphan by both choice and misfortune, she roamed all of Fiore for a guild, for a home, for the safe embrace of a loving family. A series of lies, deception and luck led her to Salamander, the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail. After a plate a food and proof of her magic abilities, she was then taken to her current guild. Upon entering the boisterous guild, Lucy was accepted immediately, then a pink mark of happiness was placed upon her right hand, a mark that erased her previous oppulent title, name and past, a mark that ensured a turbulent, but happy future.

Then there was Gajeel Redfox, a raven-haired Iron Dragon slayer previously from Phantom Lord, and another refugee. Ruthless, aggressive, solitary and shrouded in darkness; hardly Fairy Tail material, but the guild's Master Makarov saw the despair and loneliness within him and brought this previous foe into his ranks. Many distrusted him, others seemed to hate him, many grew to love and accept him, but Lucy just feared.

Are humans forgivable? Are people so blinded by the light in their hearts, that they forget the pain in their bodies? Makarov believes that sincere regret and actions can bring authentic forgiveness, but even with time, Lucy still shivers at the presence of her ex-kidnapper.

The physical scars on her body, the nightmares from that one day still haunt her. Her mind forgave him long ago, but her body hasn't. Every elevation of his voice, the piercing glare from those scarlet eyes and his close proximity just causes her discomfort and uneasiness. Its not fair! He asked for her forgiveness numerous times, he had protected her on multiple occasions, but even comrade seems to be too intimate of a relationship for the dysfunctional duo.

Regardless of the fear she had for this sole guild-mate, she had accumulated many friends and amongst those Levy McGarden had become a sister. Reading books, shopping, having lunch and getting insight on her own story, Levy had become an integral part of her Fairy Tail family. Unfortunately, like everything in her life, Lucy had to distance herself from her beloved sister. The shy bluenette wholly forgave the Iron Dragon slayer and started spending time with him.

"Lucy come sit with us" Levy was heard calling out to her blonde friend, waving from her table... next to her predator, next to the only guild member she could not look in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath she starts walking towards the duo, but as she was approaching his presence, her body betrayed her good intentions and started to tremble. Her palms began accumulating water and her stomach clenched in the memory of colliding steel. 'Not again' she thought as her knees began to buckle. Oblivious to the blonde, Gajeel's keen dragon senses kicked in, noting her fear, her apprehension, he decided to be the bigger person as he shot up from his table and left.

"Oi Shrimp see ya later. It looks like Blondie over there doesn't like me much." He said as he shot a departing arm in the air, his voice was smooth, laced with knowledge, understanding and yet Lucy knew he was hurt. Her mind screamed to stop him, to ask for more time, but so much time had already past and continually she still fears, still remembers and still reacts.

'It was only one day Luce, how can you be so heartless, how can you hurt a brother in guild? Why does this always happen. He's nakama, he has proved himself countless times, he is friends with Levy and she was hurt just as bad during the Phantom Lord days, so why can't you just shut up and forgive?' Tears wanted to fall, but she couldn't cry for Gajeel, she only feared and he knew.

Unbeknownst to all Makarov was watching from the second floor. This was getting out of hand and he was not content with the blonde. Gajeel had become family, he was rehabilitated. Willing, a poet and a graduate of Fairy Tail's anger management course, sure he failed the Natsu portion, but all fairies seem to do poorly there. Sure he's still rough around the edges, but Makarov only saw an innocent victim.

'I can't believe this... Lucy you're forcing my hand.' The current master thought as he departed to the confines of his office. 'A heart of gold, but even gold can rust.' He sighed as he took out a paper and pen from the drawer in his desk and began writing away.

Meanwhile a dejected Lucy had been sitting with Levy, distracted with guilt and unable to finish her strawberry salad. As she danced a fork around a spinach leaf, she noticed her petite friend get a bit restless.

"Lucy what's going on with you and Gajeel?" The petite bluenette asked her friend who just sat there staring at her salad bowl. Lucy only responded with a deep sigh as she pushed the bowl aside to place her head on the wooden table.

"I don't know. We don't talk much. We don't hang out." The blonde irritably said as she nervously straighten her bangs.

"Lu-chan, I'm sorry but this has got to stop. Look you really hurt him. Are you just going to sit there? He's actually making an effort to be friends and then you cower as if he was Zeref himself. This is unacceptable! You're constantly preaching about nakama and yet you can't forgive one instance of violence?" Levy berated the blonde, almost spewing venom from her petite mouth.

Not saying a word, or counter arguing, Lucy got up slowly and as the reality of the situation surfaced, she panicked and ran towards the door.

"Lucy wait! Don't just go like that! You're being unreasonable!" Lucy heard her sister screamed from across the room as her fingers grasped the large brass handle. Closing her eyes, desperation took over as she slammed the door behind her. She ran away from the entrance and then began leaning against a nearby shadowed wall, she let out a sigh; disappointed and embarrassed, but most of all powerless to control her quivering body.

A small man appeared from out of nowhere, looked her straight in the eyes and without a word, handed her an envelope and then just disappeared. Lucy's heart started to pick up pace as she realized that the guild master was not happy. The contents of the envelope were for her eyes only and then she realized that with team Natsu enjoying the Bed and Breakfast atmosphere of her apartment she couldn't go home.

Mind clouded and empty her feet took over and walked through the streets of Magnolia until they finally reached the old rotting oak in the middle of the woods. She took a seat upon a lifted root and with much apprehension stared at the darkening sky. 'It's now or never' thought the Celestial mage as she searched for her master's letter. With shaking hands she opened the small envelope and read :

Dear Lucy,

My child I did not approached you in the guild out of courtesy and not to embarrass you in front of your friends, but your actions towards a certain nakama needs to be addressed. We have all sinned, we all have our dark side, and we all have different capacities to forgive. You, my child have always showed so much ease to forgive, so I am surprised that I even have to put pen to paper to correct you. What is so different with Gajeel? Ever since he arrived at the guild, you have gone out of your way to avoid him, to show your obvious discord of him and yet you forgave Laxus like it was nothing.

I've seen the way you cower when he approaches you, I've witnessed over and over again as the sparkle in his eyes die when you reject him. This is not the Fairy Tail way. If you want to talk, I'm always here, Mira too, heck even Laxus does therapy now on Tuesdays, right after Fairy Bingo. Look child I'm trying to make this easy, I don't want to scold a grown woman, but you are forcing my hand. I will not let my children fight.

Do you even know the reason why Gajeel joined Fairy Tail Team B during the games? Do you know how much bickering and whining I had to endure to convince him to join? I had to bribe his punky self with the promise that he could spend some quality time with you! Did you know I gave him and the others the opportunity to do whatever they wanted to Team A if they won, for a whole day? Instead of making Natsu his pet or slave like Laxus wanted, or torment Gray into marrying Juvia, he chose to spend the whole day with you? Since you won't pay attention to him willingly, he thought if I forced you then maybe you might actually be obedient and give him a chance,

Is any of this clicking in there? I hope so and not in your head, but in your heart. I'll give you a bit more time, but I'm growing inpatient and I don't want him to hurt anymore. Please free your heart from all this fear, or is it hatred? Whatever this emotion is, please look deep inside and accept your nakama.

Love your papa and Master,

Makarov


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy. Lucy is being irrational, Master wants her to go see a therapist (Laxus! Really, it's true)._

 _Hmm oh right the disclaimer. I relinquish all concept and mentality of ever owning Fairy Tail and thus recognize **Hiro Mashima** as the one true king/owner._

 _So... I only own the concept and the ever burning desire to see Gajeel and Lucy together! Sorry Levy, its not you, it's me._

* * *

Disappointment overwhelmed Lucy and for the first time since this new incident occurred, tears finally cascaded. This pain, this feeling of regret was not for Gajeel, but for master. He said he didn't want to scold her, or humiliate her in front of the others, but this letter hit her so hard. She leaned into the old oak and looked towards the heavens. She should probably go home, she should probably find him, but her soul was too heavy and the tree felt like home in that lonely instance.

The night seemed to go on for eternity, life beneath the stars ended up being cold and seemed to drag on for absolutely no reason. Pain etched itself onto Lucy Heartfilia, cross that, Lucy of Fairy Tale's heart and it was starting to consume her limited sanity. Everyone just sees the naive ex-aristocrat stomping on hopes and dreams of the convert pauper. None understood that it was the first beating of her life, the first time someone purposely wanted to harm her. Gajeel didn't want money, or her chastity, nor the power her father held, he just wanted to cause harm and to pass time. He had been everything but gentle. Levy and the Shadow Gear suffered, but at least with them he was trying to make a point, to show the supremacy of his guild, but the blood Lucy shed was just for his twisted pleasure.

'Maybe taking some sessions with Laxus would be for the best.' As the thought of going to Laxus swept across her dream-state mind, she chuckled and thought when did Laxus start helping others? How would he be like, what would be his approach and if he too would be fooled into believing that Gajeel was the only victim. Lucy also contemplated her other choices and thought that Master was considerate and loving, but Lucy was too embarrassed and mortified to talk to him, Mira was just out of the question... so Laxus was the only true option. He might be stern and he might get to the point of everything and maybe with his help every time she would hear the name Gajeel, it would not automatically be converted into pain, mistrust and fear.

After hours of tossing and turning on the ground, Lucy finally let slumber take over and give her mind a rest from her chaotic worrying. Her spirits took turns protecting their master and friend from all the jerks, pervs and occasional giant mosquito that prowled the night.

"Hime-sama its dawn, the bears will be out soon. Please get up, soon it will be unsafe to continue your slumber here." A violet-haired maid said stroking golden bangs away from her beloved master's face.

"Virgo what are you doing here? Where am I? Bears? What bears?" Lucy said as she finally gathered the strength to grace the day with her chocolate orbs. Disorientated and confused, Lucy tried remembering why she was sleeping outside on the cold hard ground, why was she not home, why she wasn't even in a tent and then yesterday replayed in her head. Memories of Gajeel, Master and Levy... but right now was not the time to dwell on the past. Bears were her alarm clock and she had to be alert.

Rumbling was heard not too far from the withering oak and a roar came from a nearby bush. The blonde quickly stood up and swallowing a lump in her throat, she took a deep breath and made a run for the city. As she ran towards her apartment, a small chuckle could be heard from the punishment-loving maid.

"Virgo remind me never to go sleeping alone in the woods again. I could have seriously been bear-fast this morning." Lucy said as she laughed breathlessly reaching the outer city limits of Magnolia. With a small chuckle and a mention of punishment, the maid disappeared into a bright light.

Now safe and with Master Makorov's letter still fresh in her head, Lucy remembered that today she would have a talk with the Lightning Dragon Slayer. 'Maybe I should go home first, take a nice bath and eat; Fairy Bingo doesn't start at least for another four hours. Wait maybe I should run to the store... Natsu and the gang probably have raided my fridge so bad that even the mice are importing scraps.' The blonde rambled in her head as she slowly strolled the streets of Magnolia.

Children were seen running and playing. Lucy waved as her million-dollar smile graced everyone she encountered. Men gave their routinely adoring gazes, followed by a chorus of whistling and to this the busty blonde flicked her hair flirtatiously as she moved along. From the exterior, beside the horrid morning hair and grass settlements on her tank top, no one would believe that this empress would fear anyone, or anything. Such confidence, even with scent of the forest, she wore it in stride and her charisma just drew flies to her fire. Shop keeps donated her heaps of food, all who crossed her path immediately adore her, pitied her for her friendship with the 'wrecking ball' of Magnolia and adopted her into their city.

Lost in her silly mundane thoughts, Lucy felt weird. Her body started to remember the cold impact of iron, her hands started accumulating water, her heart raced and her lungs began collapsing as she was gasping for air. Everyone nearby stared and ran to her aid. She appeared to have been kicked in the gut, but there was no on there. With a false smile, she reassured everyone she was alright and waved them away, but internally she was certain.

It was him. The sense of doom, the cause of her nightmares, the villain who had shed her blood and marred her skin; Lucy knew he was nearby and the earlier circumstance of being mauled by bears seemed rather appealing. 'Open gate of the Lion' she thought as her fingertips graced the golden key, and without any words she was carried in a flash into the haven of her empty apartment.

"Thanks my loyal lion." She said as she embraced her orange-haired savior, but as she idolized her lion, she felt a frown on her face. What exactly did he save her from, why must she cower in his presence, why must she continually hurt an innocent. Her whole body started to tremble and Loke just held on tighter.

"Don't worry my love, I will never again let anyone, especially him, ever hurt you again."

* * *

In the back alleys of Magnolia's market district, sat an ominous looking man accompanied by a kiwi-eating exceed. 'Just like always, that cowering rabbit seems to runaway.' Gajeel thought as he took a bite out of his iron pipe.

"If you would smile more often, maybe she wouldn't think your such a sour puss." Panterlilly said as he took another kiwi from the paper bag.

Appearances were not the problem here. The blonde was scared out of her mind. It's so obvious that it was starting to concern the usually emotionless dragon slayer. Sure he had the hots for Lucy, but who didn't? Lately though, an ugly emotion was starting to rear its ugly head. Thrill.

As much as he blamed himself for beating Lucy, she thrilled him. Every time he approached and she cowered in front of him, it brought back a malevolent smirk and desire. He wanted to beat her again, he wanted to lock her up and smell the mixture of sweat and fear emanating from her. He thirst for the power rush of having someone cower beneath his ominous presence. Everyone called him a teddy bear, none feared Black Steel. Gajeel Redfox had become a villain of forgotten lore, and every so often the great fearless Iron Dragon Slayer was tasked to take Asuka to the market for candy apples. In his eyes only Lucy, his little scared rabbit respected him and he was up for the chase. Sometimes it hurts, but lately the pain has been nullified by power lust and the desire to chase her down and conform her to his will.

As Asuka started playing with the nearby children, while holding on to her caramel apple for dear life, Gajeel continued to munch on his iron as he remembered how earlier this morning Lucy smelled when she summoned her over-sized kitty. How exhilarating it was to hear her heart race and her breathing stop. 'Everyone wants to paint her as the villain,and me as the helpless victim. I should enlighten them all, but not anytime soon, I'm enjoying this a bit too much.' The iron dragon slayer thought as devised and schemed.

"BINGO!" A small blue cat yelled as loud he could. With disbelief, the others gathered around the cat to confirm his winning. Lucy just giggled as she made her way to Laxus' therapy room.

It was quiet, Laxus was nowhere to be found, so Lucy made herself comfortable on the lounge chair. 'I wonder if Master was only joking. Laxus doesn't even seem like the talk-your-problems-out kind of guy.' The blonde chuckled as she closed her eyes and tried to rest as the others battled for the ultimate Bingo Prize, 1YR Free Groceries. She should have participated, but one year worth of groceries, with Natsu around would be gone in a week. The blonde sighed a little as a flash of lighting pierced the room.

"Waiting for a good time Blondie?" Blue stormy eyes connected with brown as he gave her a smirk.

"If you're paying, I might be willing, Mr. You're-Blond-too." Lucy said with a cheeky grin.

After a moment of innocent flirting, Laxus got serious and explained that his grandfather had already informed him on her reason for the visit. He asked her if she trusted him, she nodded her head slowly and he gave her a playful smirk as he clapped his hands to activate the restraints on the lounge. 'Before that loser comes in, I should have a little fun with the blonde princess.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya All! Here is my hopefully weekly contribution to smut and I might just go up a ratting, just to protect myself. I hope you all enjoy._

 _Once again I do not won Fairy Tail, it belongs to_ _ **Hiro Mashima!**_

 _Thanks and good day, as you enjoy a little bit of a sexual harassment and malpractice suit just waiting to happen._

 _P.S. It's still GALU, but I couldn't help myself, I love LALU too! It's shorter cause I was going to melt my brain off._

* * *

Lucy found herself in a very compromising position. Laxus had blindfolded her, placed her arms and legs in anti-magic cuffs, which were chained to the light grey lounger. Breathing heavily and curiosity taking over, Lucy tried to move around. Only to be surprised with the fact that he had her legs slightly separated and locked in place. Her arms were glued to her sides, nervously she realized that she was completely bound and without an ounce of control.

"Um Laxus, why do you have straps on this lounger?" Lucy whispered.

"I wonder Blondie... Maybe I've been dying to have you strapped and confined, as I do whatever I want with that delicious body of yours." Laxus smirked, as the quivering blonde just shouted 'Eh?!'

His fingers danced over the anti-magic anklets, pausing for a moment, the lighting slayer sent a small amount of lighting up her leg to get a good reaction out of her. So beautiful, so vulnerable and for that very moment only his. Well Laxus being a man to take advantage of great opportunities, he decided that he would be generous and give his little prisoner an answer before she started hyperventilating.

"Actually, I had this here beaut installed for the 'Wrecking Ball' of Magnolia. Yes Blondie, these here restraints are for non-other than that bumbling flame-brain idiot, Natsu. No matter how many times I trap him, seal him or fry him, he manages to get away before I can rehabilitate his compulsive destroying habit. Jiji is on my tail every hour of the day, he wants him fixed. This whole idea of getting you and Gajeel to be under my thumb was a godsend. I need a break, or I'm going to kill that bastard." Laxus said as he saw the strapped blonde before him, laughing her sides off.

'So Blondie thinks this is funny. Oh I know what will be equally hilarious.' Laxus thought as he slid his fingers up to her knee. Lucy bolted in surprised and her laughter dispersed. Her thoughts that were usually hidden in the back alleys of her brain finally surfaced; her current status with the biggest playboy in all of Fiore, since Gildarts, had her fearing for her maidenhood. Was he going to just be flirty, was he just teasing her or was there something else.

Lucy's mind went haywire before something inside her awoke. He was powerful, electrifying and even with the cover over her eyes, painfully irresistible. Laxus approached, no longer could he just stand up staring from afar, he had to move closer, he craved to feel her breath against his frame, feel the electricity naturally exchange amongst themselves with the close proximity. He slowly reached over her body and held onto the back rest of the lounger as he positioned himself just a hair's length above the trembling bombshell. Lucy could only feel his presence, his warmth just barely radiating off his body, while his left hand climbed its way higher, oh so dangerously close.

Electricity ran through every molecule of her body, thinking rationally was banned upon entry to this place of psychological and emotional healing. He was so close, so tempting and yet his fingers refused to collide with the anticipating parts of her body. Her fingers itching to caress his broad back, or at least trail a hand up his silk purple shirt. A sense of fear and delight clouded the blonde's perception of reality. Was this the same confusing emotion that she felt when Gajeel was around? Heck no. This was different, this wasn't full on fear, Lucy thought as she let out a pleasure-filled moan as his fingers graced her upper thigh with a feathery touch. Thrashing lightly, metal clamps held her firmly with parted legs and arms resting at her burning sides.

"You said, you would be willing if I would be paying, so what's your price Blondie?" A husky voice whispered into a sensitive ear, lips lightly brushing her reddening lobe. Under the blindfold her eyes became like saucers, her hands turned into fist, her legs instinctively tried to close up, as she mentally blanked at his request for a response. Internally Lucy was melting and craving for his powerful embrace, but she trusted Laxus not hurt to her. Not to take advantage and to solely test out the depths of her turbulent waters. 'Blondie are you enjoying this?' The sound of Laxus' husky voice vibrated against her ear once again, sending a thrill down her spine. Almost inaudibly, she said something about the muscular, younger Dreyar being blond as well, then she shyly nodded. How could she resist? A lonely, loveless virgin finally enjoying male company. Who could resist such raw power, such intimacy, such proximity, and especially blindfolded?

Sweat started to build up in her loins and the trained professional was being drowned in her heavenly scent. Why was he here again? What purpose did he originally have to chain her to his lounge? Mind clouded with a tempting and responsive female... that's all that mattered at the moment. Laxus just licked his lips as he trailed his fingers up her leg, already under her skirt. His fingers were so dangerously close, his heart beating fast and blood rushing to a now growing problem.

Both blondes started to feel the rise of their desires, anticipating for the proximity of there faces to finally collide, when suddenly Lucy's pulse stated escalating rapidly. Gasping for air and the small aroma of salty water in the air. No longer a woman in heat, but a targeted prey. The aroma of Lucy's lust slighty over shadowed as Laxus picked up the scent of iron. Pulling himself up from the cowering woman, he watched as she desperately tried with her chains to clutch her stomach. Feeling Lucy's debilitating anxiety and fear her keys began to glow brightly. Quickly before those over protective cosplaying spirits could interfere, he grabbed her keys. He continue to observe her and take mental notes of her violent reaction when he heard her say that HE was here. She tossed and turn asking to be freed and then it hit him, she truly feared Gajeel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya Kids... You shouldn't be reading in the dark :P_

 _Well here is my quota for the week. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you all like it and are taking this story seriously :)_

 _So onwards to the disclaimer! I wish I could but I own not Fairy Tail, it belongs to **Hiro Mashima!**_

 _GALU will occur, but this chapter was all about my yummy therapist and how he commands a room and people :) It's also a bit longer. Please enjoy._

 _P.S._

 _If some of the grammar makes no sense, I tend to write in the wee hours of the night, when my brain is seeing what I'm writing._

 _YAY Sleepy Hallucinations!_

* * *

A door flew open and there stood a delighted slayer, with the eyes of a calculated hunter. Internally he was smirking and his soul was delighted to see his little bunny strapped and blindfolded. So delicious, so vulnerable and she was almost handed to him on the silver-grayish platter of a lounger. As Gajeel relished the sight of his most beloved prey, something unnerving caught his attention, sniffing the air he gave a low audible growl. The two blondes earlier escapade polluted the smell of her cowering fear. Arousal and sweat masked the tantalizing aroma of tears and the friction-based odor of a rapid heart beat, just what were these two doing, obviously something kinky, something between lovers and the beast within him roared and begged for control. If only strength could back up his anger, but he calmed his inner dragon speedily.

"Spark Plug, what the hell were you two doing? It smells like a stinkin' love hotel in here!" Gajeel rasped out as he crossed his arms and glared at the towering man.

"She reeks of you and this room smells like she has dry humped every square millimeter." He said as he pointed to Lucy and waved his hands showing the range of the blonde's enchanting aroma. Receiving no answer, he stomped his way towards the opposite lounger facing the trembling chained blonde and took his seat. Laxus was struck with silence as he was found out, then his face reddened immediately, and whether it be embarrassment or anger Laxus took his seat at his desk as he cleared his throat.

"Ehem... It doesn't matter what I was doing. What matters here is what I will be doing. It has been brought to my attention by Jiji that you two aren't getting along and it is now my job to fix that." Gajeel snickered and watched as his bunny cried to get free and the brute of a man twirling her keys around his right pointer.

"Pfft. Gi hi... really out of all the people in this mental institution of a guild, you? The guy who can barely hold a conversation with a five year old girl, without making her cry? What makes you think that you are even qualified to fix other people's messes?" A loud growl followed by a clash of lightning were heard then complete silence, as Laxus laughed at the lightning rod of a man. 'That! I specialize in shock therapy. Also you twit, I don't need no stinkin' diploma to tell you what to do!' Lucy heard as the crackling of lightning finally died out and for once in all the time he was there, she felt some what at ease.

'Touche' said the electric positive iron slayer as he laid down trying to stop the room from spinning. "So as I was saying... you and Blondie need to get along and quick. I don't have time for a long therapy with the likes of you Gajeel. Natsu is my main patient, and it is my duty to follow that idiot on every mission and shock him for every account of excess property damage." The blonde sighed as he took out his note pad.

"Some psychiatrist you are... isn't that violating patient confidentiality?" Gajeel asked smugly and was answered with another bolt of lightning.

"Anymore questions, or do I have to shock you until you stop being stupid?" Laxus asked Gajeel whose spiky hair was replaced with an afro.

"No... you may continue, just warn a guy when you're gonna fry him." Gajeel informed the power plant of a man as Lucy snickered.

At her laughter, Gajeel sent Lucy a piercing glare and once again his bunny, sensing him, was silenced and sent back to her cowering place.

"So you two, what's your deal? "He looked at Gajeel since Lucy was currently blindfolded and apprehended.

"Well.. it all started when I was born-" Gajeel started.

"-Cut the crap, Redfox! I don't have time or the patience to deal with for your sarcasm!" Laxus interrupted as he slammed his fist on his table.

"I was being serious you damn power plant! Nobody has ever given a damn about me. I met Metalicana, had a bit of happiness and then he left me. Ever since then, I had to fight for everything in life, even for shelter under a stinkin' bridge. I had to fight just to stay dry. I then met Master Jose, while in a street fight with one of his goons. I destroyed the guy and I took his place in Phantom Lord. It's literally a dog-eat-dog world out there, but she wouldn't know any of that. People like bunny over there have always pissed me off!" Gajeel screamed the last bit, making Lucy jump a little.

"Everything being handed over on a silver platter, toys, food and even her guild...she's never had to work for anything. So when I was given the task to baby sit her, I went all out and trust me I enjoyed every second, beating the living pulp out of her. It was like therapy and her defiance brought out something very animalistic in me. I just craved to make her cry and to show her that all the money in the world couldn't save her from the wrath of this poor beggar boy." Gajeel smirked a little as he saw Lucy cringe and about to say something when he continued and interrupted her.

"I wanted to make her cower before me, pleading to release her and to acknowledge that she was a rabbit and I a mighty dragon." Gajeel said with a huge sinister smile on his face as he watched his rabbit, wait his bunny start shivering at his explicit description of their turbulent past.

"Hmm I see your point there..." Laxus said as he jotted some thoughts down.

"Don't tell me you're going to take his side Laxus! He's trying to kill me! How can he have any type of point?!" Lucy elevated her voice upset.

'Blondie calm it or I'll shock you too!' Laxus elevated his voice towards the blonde as Lucy bit her lip and tried to stop herself from tearing up.

"Is that all? Cause if you two can't get along over something so stupid as your turbulent past, this is a waste of my time. I can just threaten both of you here and say, make up or I'll shock you until both of your hearts restart." Laxus informed the duo as he looked bored and almost disappointed with the anti-climactic revelation.

"Oi Blondie, don't you like forgive everyone? So what's different about metal face? I know he's terrifying and disgusting to look at, but don't you do that don't-judge-a-book-by-its-cover garbage?" Laxus said as he felt quite good about his inquisitive interrogation.

With a trembling voice she responded something about him still silently pursuing her and how she had to replace all the metal in her apartment with plastic and glue. Gajeel smirked in acknowledgement as he remembered that particular day. It was fun and thrilling to make her squirm, but he wasn't going to let the quote on quote therapist know. At least that was his intentions were until the rabbit became a stool pigeon and revealed his true nature.

"He would approach my apartment most nights I was unaccompanied or when Natsu had solo missions. His shadow appeared before my window and then he would cause all the metal in my room to rattle. I couldn't sleep, I was on the edge of insanity and even these cuffs feel like they would start having a life of their own if he willed it. The guy has a vendetta against me and no one believes me. He's a two-faced liar!" Lucy confessed as tears finally cascaded down her face.

"Ahh bunny, can't take a joke? It was April Fool's and that one other time was my birthday. I've rattled Levi's cage before and she confronted me, then told me it wasn't funny. You just want me to come crawling to you and admit my faults. Guess what? Not happening. You gotta get off of your high Sagittarius' horse and learn to face your problems. And while we're here, stop trying to paint me the villain. You're the one who always goes out of your way to make me feel like an ex-convict. You always have these huge parties where you invite the whole guild and I always find out the next day. So a long time ago, when I had you in my clutches, I roughed you up a little. Sorry I was bored. I didn't have the patience to play with the princess, so I made you my prey instead and like a cat, I love to play with my food. What really ticked me off was your arrogance, it alone was enough to make me want to really beat you, heck you even spit in my face. Did you ever apologize for that? No. The truth of the matter is that I can't stand you, just like you can't stand me." Gajeel shouted as he got up and approached Lucy.

"You stay the hell away from me, pin cushion! Laxus untie me now! If I'm not freed in the next couple of seconds, I'm going to send Loke on your pathetic metal rump." Enraged, the blonde captive demanded.

"What did I tell you Blondie? Get out of hand and..." Laxus interjected as he locked her keys in an anti-magic drawer.

"Or what? You'll shock me? I better have my brain fried off, than have another conscious moment with this insolent, no good -" The blonde continue to rant as Gajeel shot up again and transformed his arm into a steel pipe.

"No good what bunny? Beggar boy, street trash, a pile of rusting metal? I'd watch that pretty mouth of yours if I were you. Laxus just locked up your keys. So unfortunate, but we won't get to play with over-sized kitty. Also, I'm getting sick and tired of you running that mouth. You're almost begging me to strike you." Gajeel tormented the blonde as he ran his metal pole up and down her exposed legs.

Feeling agitated with all the yelling and screaming, two bolts of lightning came from the seated dragon slayer, incapacitating both unruly patients.

With a glint of excitement in his stormy eyes, Laxus smiled as he analyzed all the juicy details. This was exactly what he was expecting when he requested this job. The more problems between the two, the more time he would have to dedicate to resolve this complex issue; and the less time he would have to be chained to Natsu.

Laxus smirked as he devised in his head about how long Jiji would actually give him to resolve these guild-breaking, severe psychological scars. 'Maybe I can get a two month quest, have them build up some confidence in each other, force some observed quality time... yes! Natsu I'm taking a vacation!' Laxus thought as he drew pictures of Natsu being chained up by the magic council.

'Now the only thing standing in my way are these two agreeing. Hmm... blackmail would usually be enough, but Blondie can't decide if she's afraid or enticed by me. Metal head likes to fight and is stubborn none I've ever seen... am I missing anything... oh yes how could I forget. I'll bribe Blondie with free rent and Gajeel with the best iron money can buy.' Laxus thought as he schemed and relished in the thoughts of a Natsu-free summer.

Knocking interrupted Laxus' thinking and from the mahogany door appeared Master. Bewildered and angered he shot a glare at his grandson.

"Laxus, what is the meaning of this." The tiny man pointed at his two fainted children, one on the floor sporting an afro and the other one chained and blindfolded to a chair.

Laxus got up to place Gajeel on the other gray lounge chair. He then pulled a chair for his grandfather and explained how both children couldn't get along and play nice.

"So it really is this bad." Makarov told his grandson as he looked over at Lucy's unconscious form and then sighed.

Laxus didn't reveal too many details, but he admits that the biggest problem they have is their freedom. The two under regular circumstances would get along with anyone, just not each other. He also lightly touched on the fact that Gajeel needs to put away his socioeconomic misconceptions and Lucy just needs to get to know him and stop living in the past. This issue, Laxus told the master of the guild would take some time.

"So what do you recommend?" Makarov asked defeated, tired of all the bad blood between his children.

Hitting the old man's vulnerable heart by calling him, 'Jiji,' Laxus informed him that with assistance from Freed, he would bind these two together. Forcing them to establish a stable relationship and learn how to work together as guild-mates.

"Jiji, I got the perfect quest in mind. It will take a month or two, but I think I can get them to work it out." Laxus said with undeniable confidence, laced with mischief, a hint of malice and deception.

Laxus had his grandfather eating out of the palm of his hand. Unaware of his true intentions. Oblivious to the fact that he could care less if the raging duo ever gets along. All he needed was his approval and he would leave tomorrow. Makarov was indeed upset, but he agreed that the two needed some quality time. Everything his grandson explained made sense and seemed logical in both practice and time allocation, but there was something important that he was forgetting and it was unsettling.

"Well, I'll leave these two in your capable hands, my boy." Makarov said as he got up from his chair and made his way to the door; still seemingly fighting himself on what he had forgotten.

'Home-free!' Laxus thought as he gave a big smile and waved his grandfather goodbye, until he saw Mavis floating around. She winked at him and smiled mischievously as she approached the short master, never once taking her eyes off of Laxus. Then she started whispering something into Makarov's ear that even with his dragon ears, he couldn't pick up.

Bright eyed with knowledge, the master turned and with a worried face he began to speak.

"What about Natsu?' The old man questioned, but right before he could finish saying that terrifying name, Laxus bolted out with both of his patients and Lucy's keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome one and all! To the weirdest gathering of thoughts on the net.

Thank you for all the reviews and support. Sorry if the Gajucy portion of this story is taking a while, it's just I don't want to rush it. I have always hated how we never got a true episode of how Lucy accepted Gajeel into the guild and everything one day just seemed to clear up like nothing ever happened. We got this closure under the establishments of Gajevy, but nothing under Lucy, except with the guy saying she can fight, when she won against Bixslow and a bunny suit reference during the games.

On another note, I do apologize for the weeks of not updating. I had a huge cake to bake one week and my hubby home on vacation. My goal is to try and finish this story and update weekly. It's not a start and leave for dead kind of deal.

Let see... oh yeah the disclaimer. Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you that I actually don't own Fairy Tail? It fills my heart with sadness, takes away all my gladness but **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail** and it's true.

(Also to cover all my legal possessions of my laptop and game counsels, the disclaimer was a short parody of Rod Stewart's song Have I told you lately).

Enjoy Laxus' new role as a warden :) So much manliness, so much Laxus it's just soothes the soul.

* * *

A bolt of lighting engulfed a large three-story brick mansion near Kardia Cathedral, people everywhere stared at the clear light blue sky with confusion on their faces. Upon further examination of the estate, a wind of knowledge brushed over the residents of magnolia. This was the home of the famed Thunder Legion leader, Laxus Dreyar, and as a result this poor building was constantly under lightning strikes. As quickly as confusion over the chaotic elemental phenomenon almost caused pandemonium throughout the residents, it was as speedily brushed off; Fairy Tail and their mages have desensitized its people and within an hour or two the lightning display would be easily forgotten by all, expect for possibly, small children.

Lighting finally subsided within the chambers of the large home and there stood Laxus in the middle of his bedroom with a chained up Lucy, who conveniently landed on his bed and Gajeel passed out on his ice-cold, hard, white with veining amber marbled floor. Heart and mind were still racing and Laxus sighed as sat on his bed next to Lucy.

"That crazy Mavis, what was she thinking?" Laxus let out as he ran his right hand through his corn-blond hair. Makarov wanted his children to play nice more than anything, at least that what he led everyone to believe, but when it came to Natsu, he wouldn't care if a civil war within the guild would commence. The Magic Counsel has been lately charging Fairy Tail with all of Natsu's excessive property damage fees. It has been so difficult that recently even the bounties on criminals and rewards of missions have been greatly reduced. Everyone in the guild has been laughing it off, but its been getting more and more difficult. Seven years of absence was a huge relief to the guild, a bigger paycheck for each mission and task, but the second Natsu returned, so did all the dormant debt. Thinking of the true threat of Natsu's influence on the prosperity of the guild, Laxus stared tenderly at his chained, sleeping guild mate.

"You knew before anyone else, didn't you Lucy?" Laxus said as he brushed away the her golden bangs from her face. He looked and her continued thinking out loud. "Always complaining about your rent, eh..." He chuckled lightly, but was well aware that Lucy's financial situation always reflected the true economic state within the guild. Even he was starting to see his own bank account slowly decreasing. 'But if the old man wants someone trailing that idiot, he better count on Erza or demon Mira, cause I'm officially on vacation from that flame-idiot, starting now.' The blond man thought contently, until he heard the stirring of Gajeel, who currently was lying on the floor.

"I guess I should start working." Laxus said as he got up from his bed and headed towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. Kneeling down, annoyance seemed to spread throughout the features of his face.

'Lucy I can deal with, but you... that's another tale.' Laxus thought as he picked up Gajeel by the collar of his shirt, and threw him into a seemingly empty cage. His back hit the wall hard and he landed face first on the metal base of the cell with nothing but a battered futon and shredded bed-cover occupying space on the floor. Before the prisoner could regain consciousness and jolt out of his new temporary home, Laxus quickly reached for his back jean pocket and took out a silver key and locked the barred door.

After locking up the current bane of his existence, he thoroughly contemplated placing Lucy in her own cell. She looked absolutely perfect, adorning his bed. Her long blonde hair seem to paint the canvas of his dull navy blue bedspread, her creamy white luminous legs ran for miles, and while bounded to each other, the anklets he had delicately placed on her earlier resembled fine jewelry. Her arms were seductively allocated over her head, giving full access to her tempting cleavage. Arms bounded together and the vision of a fallen angel imprisoned to a life of fulfilling his own carnal pleasures were fogging up his mind. Laxus recalled the heated, yet short-lived moment they shared earlier and right now in his room, on his bed, she just looked so sensual, so edible, so vulnerable and almost willing. Shaking his pervert thoughts from his mind he thought about the negatives, of him taking advantage of this feast upon his bed. He was so tempted, and albeit if alone, he would have taken complete advantage, but the rumblings of a waking Gajeel destroyed any mood that her dormant body caused within him.

"Well it's time to put you in your cage little bunny."He whispered affectionately, remembering Gajeel's nickname that seemed to fit perfectly in this situation. He gently picked up Lucy from his silk laden king-sized bed. He slowly walked into her cell and unlike Gajeel's bare bones cage, Lucy's seemed to come straight out of Sorcerer Weekly. Laxus had Bixslow use his seith magic to carry her bed and desk over from her apartment. Evergreen had the not-so-daunting task of going on a mini-shopping adventure and acquiring decent bedding for the celestial mage, since all of her own bedding was either charred or ripped.

'Oh that Natsu, destroying everything he touches.' Laxus thought as he held Lucy close to his chest while approaching her ornate bed. He held her tenderly as hot short breaths started hitting the crook of his neck, a tint of red washed over his cheeks and once again he questioned himself about placing the celestial mage in a locked cell. Upon thinking of all the unnecessary chaos that he would endure if he actively pursued anything with Lucy, the Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a huge sigh imaging Erza, Gray, Natsu and even the darn cat causing a commotion and destroying half the guild in juvenile protest.

Back to all his senses Laxus enjoyed the proximity of the dormant blonde as he focus to not drop her. Cradling Lucy with one arm, he pulled down her sheets with his free hand. "I rather you be in my bed princess," he whispered into her ear. She blushed involuntarily as if she were awake and moaned quietly. Chuckling at the sight he decided that maybe it was a good time to unchain her. Taking his keys out of his jean pocket he removed the shackles from her legs. Guilt washed over the towering man as he saw red and blue marring her beautiful skin. He just wanted to play with her, he just wanted to feel her once against him and he'd hurt her. If master wasn't so crazy about the entire Natsu situation he would have sought after the sky dragon slayer, Wendy, but now it was too late. He kissed each ankle apologetically and then covered her slightly cold body with a starry sky quilt. He undid her cuffs and to no surprise they too were bruised. 'I never thought she would hurt herself so bad over this useless idiot'.

Gathering the anti-magic restraints, he exited the cage and locked it.

"Thanks for staying neutral doc." Gajeel spat out as he rubbed his throbbing head. This is exactly what he was trying to explain earlier to the brute of a man. He looked at his current living accommodations and glared at Laxus after taking a peek at Lucy's cell.

"Look at this cell! Am I doing time? Oi you know what? Even criminals get treated better than this. You even threw me in here like yesterday's trash, you big oaf." Gajeel hissed out as he shot up and gripped the metal bars.

Laxus ignored the smaller man's complaints and continued towards storing away the anti-magic constraints, in a box labeled 'Flame-idiot' next to his bed. Walking back to Gajeel he stared the man down with a 'anything-else-you-piece-of-scum' look, and thus Pandora's box was about to open.

"The royal princess over there gets everything! Look at this cell, and look at hers! It looks like I'm taking my last breathes on this confounded planet awaiting death row and bunny over there even gets her own queen size bed, most likely from her apartment and wait is that her desk too? Only thing missing is a kitchen and she can live rent free in your room for life". Gajeel gripped the bars harder with the fire of Hades residing in his scarlet eyes. Glaring at the towering blond, Laxus could just see the envy, could feel that he was always comparing, and always feeling belittled and under appreciated.

"Ah shut it metal face and don't even try to bust out. These are anti-magic cells I had ordered for Natsu, but you guys get to be the first ones to test them out." Laxus said took out a travel bag and started packing for their long journey. Minutes passed with tension polluting the atmosphere, Lucy's tossing and turning would sometimes alleviate the mood, but Laxus could feel the hatred and visual daggers Gajeel threw at him.

Tired from being glared, Laxus commenced his staring contest with the metal drama queen. Awkward silenced laced the air as the two men stared at each other. "So I've been downgraded to some wild animal in a cage. Could you care to enlighten me as to why I'm here and how you expect me to use the bathroom. Gajeel asked menacingly and Laxus once again plopped himself on top of his bed and explained it was only temporary until they reach the destination.

"Look Gajeel I've been under a lot of stress lately and the last thing I need is you driving me to the depths of my sanity and patience." Laxus said as he finishing piling up his supply for their long journey.

"One last thing and then I want you to shut that metal trap of yours until we reach our train. I don't really care if you and Blondie ever make up. I'm doing this for me and you two are my hostages until things calm down with Natsu at the guild." Laxus finally admits to Gajeel, who was not one bit surprised at the scheming giant of a man.

"So let me get this straight lightning bolt, I gotta do what your face says or else? Look, me and scared-for-her-life-bunny over there, have a good thing going. She cowers before me and strokes my ego and I let her live. Don't care if everyone in that stinking guild thinks that I'm a broken-hearted pauper or that shes a snobby rich heiress, bunny and I are gonna continue like this. No amount of shock therapy is going to take away my instinct to want to hunt down Lucy!" Gajeel screamed the last sentence, almost enticing the sleeping celestial mage to wake from her slumber.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to hear another word coming from that vile mouth of yours? Jiji is driving me crazy and I need you two to cooperate and come with me on this 2 month mission. The pay is good, there is ton of tearing of limbs and breaking necks kind of action." Laxus said in frustration as he saw Gajeel look as if he did not care.

Gajeel sat on the cold metal floor with both his arms and legs crossed and nodded; relinquishing his freedom and fighting spirit, but he would not let the big oaf have the final word in this conversation.

"I have no choice, from my apparent imprisonment, but I have one thing I would like to say." Gajeel paused to get a clear response.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" Laxus answered annoyed and obvious done with talking to even rational Gajeel.

"Please refrain from calling her bunny. She's my bunny and only **I** can call her that." Gajeel spat out venomously and closed his eyes as Laxus's patience was starting to wear thin at the audacious man telling him what to do and taking claim on a single and available Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank You all for the speedy reviews. So I felt like I needed to redeem myself, and thus comes this chapter. We finally get a glimpse of Gajucy building up.

Don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"All aboard!" Yelled the train conductor and quickly afterwards people and mages alike stampeded towards the soon departing locomotive. Everything appeared just like a normal day at the train station until a large man with two large crates appeared. People who have yet to enter the train surrounded the two crates. With a scowl on his face Laxus dispersed the majority of the unwanted crowd, but was quickly meant with the train's conductor.

"What's the commotion? Oh Laxus... it's you. What have we here today?" The elder man asked as he inspected the two large crates and was flabbergasted when he realized that Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, of the fallen Heartfilia dynasty was caged like some wild animal. He also took note of Gajeel, who seemed he'd bite the hand of anyone who approached him.

"Laxus what the hell is this? Are you crazed or just trying to pass these two off as cargo, because I'm telling you right here and now, they aren't getting on my train without tickets." Angered with the escalating and crowd alluring situation, Laxus took out 3 train passes and shut the man up quickly.

"Look old man, I have a train to catch and you have a job to keep, so make sure we all leave on time." Laxus told the conductor as he pointed to the time. Futhermore he explained that both Lucy and the raving beast of a man were indeed going into cargo and he was going into his reserved car on the train. Before any more time passed, or obvious protests of the inhumane treatment of his fellow guildmates, he signaled Bixslow to use his seith magic to carry his two 'patients' into the cargo room.

Arranging Lucy and Gajeel within proximity of each others crates, Bixslow gave both Lucy and Gajeel a wide sinister smile. "Cheerleader and metal mouth trap, have a good trip. Now lets all go home babies." Bixslow motion to his handmade wooden tikis as they floated around chanting 'bye bye' to the miserable pair. With a wagging of his long tongue, with his black guild mark apparent he waved goodbye and exited the cargo room.

"Boss I'm all done. Although Cheerleader and Gajeel were oddly quiet... did you have Freed do anything?" The seith mage asked the leader of the Thunder Legion, but was met with a wicked smile and silence. Laxus pointed to the clock over their heads and entered the almost tardy departing locomotion.

"See you in two months, Bix, oh and please behave." Laxus said as he shot an arm in the air and finally disappeared within the train as the conductor closed the door and finally departed.

Within minutes of the steam engine's ignition, the train rocked slightly towards the left and right on the track. Gajeel was starting to feel nauseous and the spell that Laxus had place on the duo to silence them finally wore off.

"That damn power plant! How can he treat us like this! When I get out I'm gonna send out a roar so strong that he will be coughing up metal for months!" Gajeel screamed at the quiet cargo room and then he noticed Lucy shaking in fear.

"Oi Bunny, I can't hurt ya while I'm in here, so stop your shivering, it's so dam annoying and its not even cold in here." Lucy flinched lightly hearing his rasp voice echoing throughtout the room, but with a huge rocking of the train, she fell off her bed and landed on the cold metal floor, that's when she noticed the Iron Dragon Slayer with both hands covering his mouth in the fetal position.

"Are you ok?" Lucy stuttered asking the obviously motion sick man. Glaring at her for a quick second he thought of a witty reply until the train hit a bump on the tracks and he clenched his mouth as he regretfully swallowed the rising semi-liquid.

For the first time since she had interacted with the vicious man, Lucy finally saw his vulnerable side and her undying fear of her tormentor momentarily dissipated. Internally she was laughing at the pathetic state of the her pursuer, Black Steel Gajeel, and immediately she remembered all her train rides with Natsu.

"Ahh... Gajeel do you get motion sickness too?" Curiously Lucy asked, while maneuvering herself to get back on shaking bed.

With a blazing glare he slowly, yet menacingly as he could muster, under the current circumstances, conceded and nodded his head. Ashamed of his current condition he gave his back to her as he took a seat on the floor.

Lucy was left bewildered and seeking out companionship, only to be found with none, and as she reached towards her hip to summon Plue, she realized that Laxus took away her keys. Now Lucy was left in a very peculiar situation, alone with decrepit villain, no magic and a lot of free time to analyze her current predicament and the decisions that have brought her here.

Looking at the slouching figure before her, she once again questioned the validity of her fears towards the currently vulnerable man. How much of this overwhelming fear towards Gajeel was actually her own complicated pride and how much more of it was just the embodiment of her bitterness and anger. Sure they haven't spoken since her kidnapping incident and not once did he come to her with an apology, but every time she tried to blame herself, Lucy remembered how after the demise of Phantom Lord, how he had maliciously enjoyed tormenting her.

What Lucy couldn't analyze or just seem to accept, Gajeel saw it as clear as day. Lucy was just a whiny little princess, who didn't like others bullying her and instead of realizing her weakness and inability to protect herself, she would let her mouth run free. Spitting in the faces of those who threatened and tormented her, promising vengeance on behalf of others for her unjust treatment and then demanding an apology. You can take the princess out of the castle, but you can't take out the castle out of the rich spoiled princess.

Gajeel could acknowledge that Lucy was the most down-to-earth rich person he had ever met, but she was still snooty and thought she was above him; and then that's where his irate nature towards her commenced. He would have apologize a long time ago, but she acted that it was her right and he would be privileged to be in her favor.

The silence and awkwardness between the two was almost unbearable. Lucy tried to converse with the man, but would bite her tongue believing she would only irritate him further. Gajeel on the other hand was just trying to keep his digestive fluids down and talking would probably be the worse idea he would ever have.

Unbeknownst to the duo, lurking on the otherside of the door stood a large build man ease dropping. Lucy and Gajeel were being monitored by their stealthy, yet massive captor. Hearing Lucy actually worried about the physical state of the Iron Dragon Slayer, made Laxus laughed internally. All of his plans were right on track and those two would be the best of friends before this whole adventure would be over. 'Gajeel thinks he's so smart, questioning my ability to manipulate people, I don't need a diploma to get people to do exactly what I want.' Laxus thought as he realized that maybe he cared, even just a little, if the duo ever got along.

Gratefully before Laxus left this afternoon, he had the ingenious idea to have Wendy provide him with motion sickness medicine. And it was this strategic move that gave him the opportunity to hear Lucy's impregnable wall of fear collapsing.

"Am I great or what?" He said out loud to himself as he headed back towards his private car.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my Fanfiction Family! Sorry for the long wait, I was out for the count due to my arch nemesis the common cold. Now I am all better and back to action. Now I give to you my latest chapter, my life's work LoL... not really, but a chapter I enjoyed putting fingers to keys, since pen to paper is not cyber reality. So short synopsis: Cage, Train, Thirst and Laxus!

I hope you all enjoy :)

Now onto the disclaimer! Writing Fanfic by moonlight, posting Fanfics, by daylight never owning **Fairy Tail, it is the Property of Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

'Stupid jerk.' Gajeel thought as he heard the boastful man stroke his ego from beyond the storage room door. The position that they both were in because of Laxus was starting to get out of control. No way had the father-like Master Makarov approve of his current situation of being imprisoned like some type of animal for hours and no way to relieve his stomach of its surging contents. Laxus had gotten out of hand and even clueless Lucy seemed to be agitated. Hour after pain grueling hour, Gajeel held his mouth shut and the train just seemed to be maliciously rocking, almost tempting him to look like a pathetic wimp in front of his distraught prey. Every time he would try to open his mouth, bile stuck in his throat searched for an exit.

While Gajeel rocked against his barred door, Lucy had her own struggle devouring her from the inside out, just waiting for a chance to be vocalized. Loneliness was starting to overwhelm the Celestial Mage. This unfathomable loneliness was the same emotion she felt the day her mother died, but this time she didn't have Aquarius, or even Plue. Laxus had taken away her keys, her security blanket, but most importantly of all, the comfort, love and support of her celestial family.

Everyone always praises Lucy for being level-headed and never wavering, but they were utterly entranced by her elaborate facade. Fairy Tail, as a whole, believed that this golden hair maiden was the picture of happiness and fulfillment, but that was a far cry from her true reality, Lucy was pathologically lonely. Sure Natsu came often with Happy, and if she was unlucky and wanted to pay her damage deposit on her apartment, Gray and Erza would show up as well, but when left alone, she would try to escape her reality. Submerging herself in literature, summoning her spirits for companionship and even visiting her former house staff on her free time.

When Team Natsu was originally established, it was just Natsu, Happy and her, then came Gray, Erza and eventually Wendy. Lucy was surrounded in the embrace of a family, dysfunctional at times, but still the family she never had the privilege of having. With all the noise, commotion and destruction of mass property by Natsu, sometimes with the help of Gray and Erza, Lucy felt the loneliness dissipate. With time all things start to change, and like everything else in her life the happiness and joy she had acquired was short-lived. Everyone seemed to be pairing off now-a-days and she was never given the memo.

Back to her current situation and the only other human around, she placed her attention to the cage in front of her own. Slouched back and trembling, Gajeel looked so defenseless and Lucy was starting to crave companionship. Lowering herself to the floor she crawled towards her bars.

"Gajeel are you okay?" Lucy asked holding onto the bars of her door as the train shook violently.

Howling winds hit the slowing locomotive in a barrage of attacks, as rain fell from the heavens like hail and thunder roared in the background. The Iron Dragon Slayer trembled quietly looking at the ceiling of his prison and with his free hand he gave Lucy the biggest lie of a thumbs-up she had ever seen. At this point, Lucy was starting to feel sorry for her guild-mate and remembered all the anguish Natsu endured through every train ride. 'How did we usually alleiviate traveling for Natsu?' Lucy giggled as an image manifested itself of Erza knocking her beloved friend out, then she recalled rubbing his head. A light blush washed over her face and the demons in her head resurfaced; whispering that the jerk didn't deserve any of her concerns. He never showed her any compassion or mercy, so why should she even try, but the voice slowly disappeared as her trembling hands reached towards the raven hair.

Soft angel fingers were submerged in a sea of of ebony. Light strokes caressed agitated temples and lightly brushed against reddening ears, warmth and almost love radiated from the trembling hands. 'Bunny that feels so good." Gajeel thought as the timid fingers were replaced with curious hands now massaging his entire swollen head. Lucy dressed in a heavy blush, continued with her ministrations only to be surprised how soft the spiky hair was, how comforting it was to touch her once assailant and how these simple hand gestures caught her on fire. Breathing a little more heavily she had the courage to brush pinkies against his ears, her mouth grew dry as she thought about stroking his strong neck, when all of a sudden a strong hand grasped her right wrist.

"Bunny... what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gajeel rasped with his back still to her. Looking at the ground he was starting to feel uncomfortable, sure his ailing stomach and bile were subdued, but this woman was waking feelings that he had refused visiting. Massaging his head was tolerable, but the instant she graced his ear with her touch and stole a stroke at his neck, his heart skipped a beat and his face redden with embarrassment.

Trembling she was forced to answer as he tighten the hold on her arm. "I was only trying to help. I've done this for Natsu-"

"-Don't say his name! Oi and don't you dare compare me to that idiot. I don't need your pity little Bunny." Gajeel interrupted and gritted his teeth when she had mentioned Natsu.

Lucy was left silent, she just wanted to help, she just wanted to have someone to talk to, heck even if Zeref himself was next to her she would have eventually mustered up the courage to talk to him. Tears were starting to congregate in her eyes, just threatening to fall, but she remembered who sat before her, who placed her in this heinous imprisonment and she bit her lower lip hard. Gajeel didn't deserve any attempts of compassion from her. Pulling her left arm back she tried desperately to pull back the other.

"Tsk, tsk Bunny. You wouldn't want to lose your dominant hand would you?" Gajeel asked as he licked her finger tips, bringing Lucy to a bewildered stop.

"That's right my little one, listen to me. I never once told you to stop, did I? When you touch me, when you hold me, even if your trembling in fear, just say my name. Don't call for help, don't say anything else but my name." Gajeel continued to talk as he brushed her hand against his face.

"If you disobey me, I will crush your wrist so bad Ms. Heartfillia that both Wendy and the Old Hag won't be able to mend it within their lifetimes. And before you say anything else, I don't need magic to kill, I don't need magic to destroy. Even without my slayer powers, I'm still a killer and you my dear Bunny are my perfect prey." Gajeel informed a distraught Lucy.

"Gajeel... please let go, you're hurting me." Lucy whined as she tried to get her arm back into the confines of her cell.

With the train finally coming to a complete stop, Gajeel was relieved of his motion sickness and slowly stood up with her wrist still housed in his right hand. Grabbing onto an adjacent bar he now stood facing Lucy, who was on her knees. With a quick pull to her wrist, he motioned for her to stand. Lustfully he watched as she held the bar for support and she slithered up the bars, her chest elevating closer to his hungry gaze, her head was still cast down, but he didn't really care.

"Now look at me you weak rabbit!" Gajeel barked as brown eyes met his very own. With a light smirk, he licked and sucked her finger tips. Drooling lightly he turned her hand into a cup, licked her palm rapidly and eyed the blushing blonde. He could smell her and not just the salty tears that dared not fall, but her arousal. Of course she was terrified of him, of course it was probably a lapse in judgement that brought her here, but now that they were finally alone, Gajeel Redfox was going to take a taste of his long awaited meal.

"Gajeel... mmm... stop." Lucy said hypnotized by the pink tongue washing her in his fluids and the intense scarlet eyes that begged for compliance. Confused and dazed she stared as he did what she requested. He took his seat back on the floor, but this time intently staring upwards, beyond the porcelain legs, above the white lace and pink ribbon panties with the blue skirt barely covering her, he bore into her soul through her brown chocolate eyes.

"Now Bunny... I want you to lick my drool. I want to see that blush on your face as you drink my essence, and become mine willingly." Gajeel said almost seductively.

Her body not her own and thoughts jumbled in a ragging war between hatred and lust she stared at her drenched cupped hand. Should she defy him and keep her dignity, since this had nothing to do with their treatment, or should she listen to the persuasive man. Once again she stared down at Gajeel, who waited for his command to be executed.

Pink lips approached her moist hand, as she felt the dryness in both her mouth and throat; the wheels in her head started turning, and she realized something: 'that good-for-nothing bastard Laxus, has not once showed himself to provide us with water or food!' Has this been his motive all along? After helping him though his unbearable motion sickness, maybe he tried to thank her by supplying her with the only recompense he had. Gratitude filled her eyes and without hesitation she eliminated the distance between her hand and mouth.

Just as she was about to drink Gajeel's saliva, the cargo door flew open. Laxus entered the room noticing Lucy's cupped hand and Gajeel's smirk. 'So he thinks I don't know what's going on here.' Laxus thought as he smirked down at Gajeel. Taking a small sniff of the air, Laxus could smell the familiar aroma of Lucy in heat, her tears, her sweat and Gajeel's drool. Jealousy took over and before Lucy's mouth ever touched the moisture, Laxus took out a cloth from his shirt pocket and he cleaned the Celestial Wizard's hand with his handkerchief.

"You power plant bastard! You left us here to die!" Gajeel yelled enraged and irritated at the man's intrusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the reviews and support!

I have a story to tell and I believe in GaLu, but their back story is too complex to just shack up for this particular story. This chapter centers itself a bit more around Lucy's fears, Laxus' vision for the duo and a boat ride ^_^

Disclaimer time:

Everybody wants to be a writer, everybody wants to show their ships, everybody wants the smut much faster, make their way to the top of their thrills. Each time we try... gonna write a little bit longer, each chapter you write... is one more chapter up the counter! It's a whole new vision you're reading, it's a whole new fanfic you're living, it's a whole new world, with your favorite ships, but _**Fairy Tail still belong to Hiro Mashima**_ and not me!

Please don't sue, song is also parody from Pokemon Johto.

* * *

"Master! Master!" Natsu's desperate voice echoed through the guild hall as he called for Makarov.

"Boy what's all the commotion? I'm old, a bit tired, but not hard of hearing." The old master said as he took his seat upon the bar counter and faced the young restless man. With a strong glare, the master of the guild analyzed Natsu, who was on the verge of a break down and with a nod of his head, he motioned for his boisterous child to speak his mind.

"Master, master! We gotta call the magic counsel! We gotta summon all the Wizards saints! We gotta form an army! Lucy's been kidnapped!" Natsu exclaimed with fire igniting from his closed fists and rage building in his voice.

Wide-eyed and with a cold sweat, Master Makarov gulped down as he thought strategically how to break the news that their beloved friend was away on a special mission for an undisclosed amount of time. Until Gajeel and Lucy get along, they were not permitted to return. As Makarov thought of how to phrase the current situation carefully, Natsu gathered his comrades.

"Everyone! Lucy's been kidnapped! The bastards even took her bed and desk! She must have been sleeping at the time, those idiots will pay. Let's show those losers a lesson and make 'em feel the true wrath of Fairy Tail! Who's with me?" Natsu campaigned as he was met with a large roar of approval that filled the rowdy guild hall. Levy and Juvia were caught in a whirlwind of panic and grief for not noticing the disappearance of their beloved friend and love rival. Mira was so distraught that she generously gave Cana a barrel on the house. The men took a page from the book of Taurus and cried over the loss of the guild's most beautiful bodied mage. Everyone seemed to gather and organize like a well oiled machine. In no time they gathered maps of Fiore, searched through the countless directories of rival and dark guilds and conjured a rescue plan. As the noisy guild hall finalized it's attack plan, Natsu gathered Erza and Gray to form an impromptu team, and before they marched out, a large hand extended grabbing the wiggling fire dragon slayer.

"We have to save Lucy!" Natsu yelled trying to break free from large fist.

"Silence!" Makarov demanded slamming Natsu on the floor. Everyone stared silently and focused their attention to the agitated guild leader. Clearing out his throat and after making sure that Natsu was tied up and conscious, he explained the current situation between Gajeel and Lucy and how their toxic relationship was affecting the guild.

"Laxus will be attending to this situation and once they have settled their differences, I will allow them to return. Now onto our other problem... as a guild, we need for you, Natsu, to stop destroying every town, city, village and forest you see." Makarov pointed at the confused pink-haired man.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sneezed Laxus suddenly, as he had the feeling that someone was talking about him. Shrugging it off he placed his attention to the confused blonde and the loud mouth nuisance. Finally after hours on damn train, and with a low supply of ant-motion sickness pills, Laxus was content to know that they have safely arrived at Akane beach. Now though the blond man had to go through another ordeal, taking out his keys to the liberty of the rowdy duo.

"Look we're almost there, I have to free you out of the cages-" Laxus said as he approached Lucy's cell and placed the key in it's hole.

"Finally, I thought you left us here to die you blundering idiot! What's a man gotta do to get some food and water on this moving metal death trap?" Gajeel complained only to be responded with the loudest eye rolling ever recorded in history.

"Shut it metal face, we gotta get moving, we have a ferry to catch." Laxus said as he turned around and contemplated leaving the irate man there in his cage, to die.

"WHAT?! I'm not going on any stinking ferry, boat, whale or any other mode of transportation! Next thing you'll be telling me that I have to scrub the deck and peel potatoes, while Blondie there sunbathes next to you! I ain't doing any more of your stupid-" Gajeel complained and was met with a large bolt of lightning, knocking him out.

Opening the cage, Laxus bent down, picked the corpse-of-a-man up from the floor and threw him over his large shoulder. After placing Gajeel comfortably, he switched his attention back towards the trembling woman.

"Was that too loud? Sorry Blondie, but I just can't stand that guy's filthy mouth. If I didn't shut him up now, the magic counsel would be on our tails for murder. Anyways, we gotta hurry up." Laxus said as he took charge and held Lucy's hand. Moments later he walked towards a young man and arranged for his luggage to be relocated. Exiting the train the three of them followed a large gathering of people from the station to the nearby ferry.

"Um Laxus... did you really have to shock him? You kind of did forget us back there." Lucy asked in a whisper, in an attempt to break the award silence between herself and the large man holding her hand like a frighten child. Silently they continued to walk as Laxus refused to give her a verbal answer. It was difficult enough to deal with Gajeel constantly questioning his methods, but for Lucy to grow a spine and reprimand him for shocking the metal idiot, that slightly pissed him off.

Met with no answer, Lucy was once again trapped in the most dangerous place she could ever be: lonely, self loathing and confused in her own mind. Embarrassed by her weak constitution, Lucy waged war with herself, wanting to deny that she almost succumbed to Gajeel's persuasive personality. It was all Laxus' fault, for abandoning the two; hours upon hours knowing the source of her trauma, he left her alone in the presence of a murder and that's when Lucy really started thinking. Was this all part of their therapy, was her condition a means of entertainment, did everyone just believe that her fears of this man were just a fabrication of her imagination? Did Gajeel really change and she just never noticed? Many thoughts ran through her head as they stepped onto the tourist-filled ferry. Laxus stayed silence and analyzed how Lucy stared at a bruised wrist and then shook her head violently in attempts of returning to reality.

"Did he do that?" Laxus asked, gently releasing her hand. Guilt burning in his heart, he began to affectionately rub her swollen wrist with his thumb.

For the first time since they left the train, she raised her head. Her teary chocolate orbs stared into his stormy eyes. The tears, that dared not expose themselves in the presence of her tormentor, finally had the courage to fall. Droplets of water mixed with salt fell from her reddening eyes, confessing all the torment she suffered and endured on the train. Once again she was left unattended and unprotected with someone who threatened her life so casually. Instead of comforting her, instead of them mutually trying to make an uncomfortable situation better, he once again maliciously tried to hurt her. Still rubbing her wrist carefully, Laxus waited for an answer to his question. Her heart sped up realizing that he was waiting and she nodded her head lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he could hurt you from there." The large man said as their ferry departed from Akane Beach and headed to their undisclosed final destination.

"Lucy you have to be strong. Whether it be Gajeel, Zeref or even myself, you have to harden your heart and body. Get stronger and don't let anyone hurt you. I must also apologize for one more thing..." Laxus said as he looked at the blue ocean from the top deck.

Inclining her head she looked upwards at a poker-faced Laxus, silently inquiring what he meant. He answered her by gently placing his hand on her hip, eliciting a surprised gaze from the blonde, and then slowly trailed his fingers up to her empty leather strap.

"You're gonna have to do this all alone Lucy. I can't give you your keys. This is something only the two of you can fix. You know all to well that your spirits will interfere and will only hinder you further. All three of us are orphans here, but I had Ji ji. You two had no one, so you ran away from your realities, from your problems and escaped into the embracing arms of your magic." The man said as he placed the unconscious man on the floor and turned to Lucy giving her a faint smile.

"We all been there. Tormented from being abandoned; feelings of inadequacy, loneliness, distrust and jealousy. No one can change your mind or emotions. You cower in fear because he holds the darkness your soul rejects and he torments you because he lacks the control and compassion that overflow from within your heart. He and you are more alike than you think. I'm no therapist, I'm just me, but as someone who danced intimately with darkness, I can assure you, that he needs you." Laxus told the younger Celestial mage as he pat her on the head.

Bewildered and astounded at the intellectual aspect of man known only for his physical strength and power, Lucy sighed as she stared at the vast blue ocean. 'Aquarius my dear friend, what should I do? I rather be washed away and drowned a million times over than have to deal with this brute.' Lucy thought as her stomach rumbled in serious protest of her hunger strike and her dried lips threatened to cut her tongue if it dared moisten them.

With a light chuckle of her boisterous stomach, Laxus handed the blonde a meat on meat sandwich with a bottle of water. Gratefully she inhaled the sandwich and gulped down the bottle of water as if she had not seen food in weeks, causing the large man to belly laugh so loud that even the unconscious Iron Dragon Slayer woke from his passed-out state.

"Where am I?" Asked Gajeel drowsy from being abruptly woken up, only to be answered by a raging war within his stomach as the ferry rocked gently in the calm ocean. Instinctively his body ran to the nearest rail.

"Stupid power-plant... I thought I told ya no boats!" Gajeel yelled in the background as Lucy finally let out a slight laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Umm *peeks through a small crack* Hi all... I would like to start with a small request: Please don't kill me! I have so much to live for. I just haven't been feeling well and I kind of had a little bit of writer's block... even though this chapter had been done for about two weeks. After tweaking it, I have finally gotten to our undisclosed destination. Also I would like to thank my dedicated reviewers for taking the time to encourage me and critique this story.

Disclaimer : I don't care who you are, where you're from, as long as you know that **Hiro Mashima OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

Your disclaimer was brought to you by the hit single As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys.

* * *

"Three damn hours at sea!" Gajeel emphasized on each word, while lying purposely stomach-down on the floor. At the whining of the younger man, Laxus just rolled his eyes and automatically popped a pill at the slightest churn of his stomach. Ever since the events at Tenrou Island, transportation had become a terrorizing nightmare and it was getting on his nerves. If not for Wendy, Laxus Dreyar, would be caught next to a metal mouth idiot, surrendering his stomach to the vastness of the ocean.

"Laxus, I have a question." Lucy smiled as the warm wind brushed through her golden hair and placed her attention back at her guardian. A mischievous glint in her eyes brought interest to the Lightning Dragon Slayer and with a raise of a brow and a slight nod of his head he allowed her to speak her mind.

"Wouldn't it of been easier to just zap us there?" The blonde temptress said with a huge smug look and Laxus just grunted in disapproval. Who did she think she was, he was the one his grandfather placed in control of the situation and he would conduct his sessions with the duo however he deemed fit. Glaring at her fiercely, he inhaled the salty air and then exhaled his annoyance as he tried to calm down.

"Blondie... I have a question for you. Who's in charge here? Oh wait... I know that one, it's me! So since I'm in charge, let's keep that pretty mouth of your shut. If I wanted to zap us there, I would have." Laxus said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Obviously upset, Lucy glared daggers at the older man. Was it so erroneous to try to expedite this useless task? How long was she suppose to stay with these two ragging Dragon Slayers as she places her life on hold? Who was going to pay her rent, and who would keep Natsu from burning all of Magnolia? Question after question plagued the young woman's mind and no answers were being supplied. Laxus was better than Gajeel, but the young master in training could be so bipolar. Hours ago they shared a heartfelt moment and now he was suppressing his desires to reprimand her like a disruptive toddler.

Providing herself with quite a bit of distance from the power hungry men, she took a seat facing the sea. Bored and alone, she just stared at the islets that were starting to pop up. 'Hmm I've seen that oil rig before...I've seen that stranded pirate ship before too. Oh and I remember Natsu burning that forest down a couple of years ago. Hey, where are we going anyway?' Lucy thought with the slightest tinge of boredom whilst staring at both Gajeel and Laxus from the corner of her eye.

"Hey Gajeel want some food? If not, I'm starving and Lucy ate both our sandwiches earlier, so all we got left is her strawberry and carrot salad." Laxus asked the stomach clenched, mouth-covered with his dominant hand Gajeel. With overwhelming hatred in his eyes towards the blond man and with the repulsive hue of the green salad enticing his stomach to fail by emptying it's contents into the ocean, he snatched the lunch container. 'Stupid power-plant bastard, does it look like I'm hungry? Let alone eat rabbit food?' Gajeel thought as his stomach growled in both a contradiction of hunger and disgust.

Upset beyond any words at the inconsiderate man, Gajeel opened his mouth to instruct the idiot 'psychologist' of how to correctly use empathy, when his whole world momentarily came to a halt. Scarlet eyes widden in shock and then focused on a small bottle as Laxus popped a suspicious pill into his mouth. Upon further observation, Gajeel could smell the familiar traces of the Sky Dragon Slayer, and with this revelation his blood began to boil. 'Of course.' Gajeel thought inconceivably as he plunged the container into the ocean in pure anger.

"Ya stupid little-" Laxus menaced the smaller man, lamenting the loss of their last shred of food.

Charging furiously at the larger man and clutching the notorious fur jacket, Gajeel yelled a string of profanities at the older Dragon Slayer and that's when all hell broke loose. A solitary dark cloud appeared out of no where and the steel mast of the ferry was torn off, only to be devoured like it was the last piece of food on the planet.

Circling each other cautiously, electricity rumbled in the air and all the metal on the boat rattled violently, the two slayers growled in unison, tempting the other to commence the upcoming confrontation.

Curious children were pulled from the scene by their fear-engulfed parents into the haven of the lower deck. A sense of overwhelming fear and tension took possession of the atmosphere and Lucy witnessed as both dragons eyed her to run, but the rattling metal had her frozen in place.

After minutes of silence, finally lightning struck and an Iron fist collided against a prominent jawline.

"You heartless bastard! " Exclaimed the Iron Dragon Slayer at the irritated blond man.

With a smirk, Laxus removed his jacket and placed it protectively over Lucy's shivering frame. Stretching the muscles of his neck to the left and right, a small crack was heard relieving a bit of tension.

"Heartless bastard you say? I'm not the one to throw away good food into the sea, Gajeel." Laxus seethed as he charged the smaller man in the air. A vengeful fist collided against the steel-scaled face as a long metal pole smashed against innocent ribs. Powerful arms took hold of the steel appendage and pulled Gajeel onto the deck of the moving vessel, causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to lose all balance and concentration for a moment. With a powerful roundhouse kick Laxus was propelled a few feet away from the irrational man.

Lucy trembling in traumatizing fear, stood lifelessly watching in astonishment as anger seemed to irradiate all traces of Gajeel's motion sickness. With each elevation of his tormenting voice, tears collected in her chocolate orbs. 'Stop, stop!' Lucy's mind yelled in desperation staring at Laxus with pleading eyes to cease this useless display of power. Gajeel was starting to get to her, with every strike against the larger Dragon Slayer, Lucy could feel each collision of cold metal as the taste of iron infiltrated her mouth. Sucking forcefully on her lower lips, her canines penetrated the intrusive skin and drew blood.

Ignoring the loud supplications from Lucy's eyes, Laxus smirked at Gajeel, enjoying zapping the smaller man with clusters of lightning. The boat began to rock in the calm ocean and planks of lumber disintegrated, revealing the frighten expressions of its tourists on the lower deck.

"Get out of the way Bunny, unless you want me to beat you too." The sinister man said whilst swinging his clubbed arm at the dodging blonde man. Shattered wood flew at the frozen woman, scarping her skin, marring her skin and tears began free falling.

His haunting voice housed in her mind, the threats promised her pain and his eyes tore into her soul, assuring her that he has never had any regard for her life. Lost and alone, she stared brokenly at her one defender, Laxus, who completely ignored her plight. With taste of blood in her mouth, her knees buckled against the weight on her shoulders and fell into the depths of her lunacy.

"Stop! Stop. Shut up and die!" Lucy howled hysterically, bringing both men to a sudden stop.

Coming back to his senses, the Lightning Dragon Slayer walked towards the shattered blonde. Placing a hand on her head, he knelt next to her and wiped away her tears with the sleeves of his jacket. After she calmed down a little bit, he apologized for his lapse in judgment. Gajeel stood low-growling at the tender moment, but then he collected his thoughts. Everything was where it was suppose to be. He was a brawler engulfed in darkness and she was a trophy encased in light. He wanted her to fear him, to respect him and just submit to his will. There was no need for guilt, no need for compassion.

Half an hour had passed since the confrontation and Lucy smiled and apologized to the air nervously at her previous outburst. Gajeel eyed his bunny, nodded his head at her and then turned around, not wanting to face his inexplicable, yet overwhelming guilt. He had gone too far and he knew it, whether he would admit it, was another question. Every time he elevated his voice during his collision with Laxus, he would purposely lock eyes with Lucy and grin maliciously. Her sweat, her tears, her blood... it was just too intoxicating and it pushed him over the edge.

"We're here." Laxus informed the duo, helping Lucy up from her seat and watching Gajeel dash off the aquatic moving vessel.

Finally docking, Gajeel ran off the ferry and kissed the floor of the wooden dock. Passing the insufferable man, Lucy further inspected the topography of the land, the blonde celestial mage had a sense of déjà vu. Where was this? What was this feeling of familiarity? As Lucy questioned her whereabouts, a hoard of monsters charged towards her with flowered garland. If the inhabitants of the island, did not jog her memories, then the giant mouse wearing a pink maid's headdress and apron in the background smacked her back in time to her first S-Class mission with Natsu.

"Welcome back Lucy-sama to Galuna Island!" The monster residents of the island cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya All! We set sail last week and arrived at our famed destination of Galuna Island. I thought it would be funny since GaLu is in the name, but then my husband had to ruin it... "Wouldn't Ga Lu Na be a threesome of Gajeel Lucy and Natsu by that logic?" Arrgh... hobbies are best shared with like individuals.

Oh that was my rant for the day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the calm before the storm kind of chapter. It's not romance central and the GaLu has been very light, but I'm done with most of the build up. So be prepared my loyal followers, under the eclipsed moon, many dark desires will be fulfilled. Muhahaha!

Let me see something inspirational and awesome to remind people I'm broke... Ok I got it:

I'm a GaLu girl, in a NaLu world. Life in Fanfics, its fantastic. We can pair well, undress em every where. Imagination, their love is our creation! Come on GaLu, lets go party!

Fairy Tail is brought to you today and always by its owner Hiro Mashima. Lyrics from the song Barbie Girl by Aqua and with a guest appearance by a Dragonball/Z referrence which is property of Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Stricken with nostalgia and being embraced by such a warm welcoming, Lucy could no longer keep it together. Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground with tears free falling onto the beach's sands. Her head cast down as she was quietly sobbing, the villagers quickly dropped greeting their guests and flocked to console their distressed friend. Many blue scaled hands patted her blonde head as their soothing voices aimed to calm her down, but none were aware of the tumultuous day and a half the young mage experience. Hours and hours of torture, being forced to be in close proximity to her most violent aggressor, magic deprived without the filter of her keys and then bearing witness to the most foolish fight over a salad she had ever seen. Her life endangered and without tools or any methods to save herself or the hundreds of civilian trapped on the battlefield vessel, if Gajeel and Laxus got out of control. It was just too much torture, too much torment and feeling useless that had the blonde mage on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Sniffling a little she raised her head and mouthed out a thank you to all those surrounding her. It was so nice to finally be with people who knew her, loved her and actually tried to comfort her and make her feel secure. Laxus had his moments, but Lucy can tell that regardless of him apparently not carring, he had something to gain through this whole ordeal and besides for protection she denied her instincts to blatantly give him her trust.

"Why the tears Ms. Lucy, you know the sun's always brighter when you smile." A blue scaled hand placed a handkerchief to her drenched face in attempts to dry up all those frustrated tears.

"Bobo!" The Celestial mage cried out in happiness as she got up and shook his hand vigorously.

After catching up with an acquaintance from her past, the air lost it's weight and tension. Taking a good smell of the ocean air, Lucy finally calmed down as she realized that everything seemed to be returning to normal, no more fighting and yelling, no more imprisonment, or loneliness and she was free. Gajeel was assaulted and dragged by his legs by a sea of resident islanders and tourists as they stampeded towards their enclosed village. Empty threats were heard in the background as Lucy, her new established welcoming party and Laxus threaded behind the boisterous crowd.

Arriving at the reminiscent village, banners and flowers decorated every corner. Drums and stringed instruments coordinated perfectly, provided a festive atmosphere as children giggled and sang of tales of lore. Breathing the salty air and watching the tropical paradise so heavily decorated, brought Lucy to a calmer state of mind. Maybe this mission wasn't going to be so bad.

"Laxus?" Lucy turned left towards her guardian with a puzzled look. He pointed his index finger at her, requesting for a moment as he was being addressed by the village elder.

"So are you going to destroy the moon?" Chief Moka asked the towering man.

Sighing in pure annoyance, he took out a stack of folded request papers from the inside pocket of his fur jacket.

Chief Moka looked through the papers, and his eyes dimmed with disappointment at the realization that Fairy Tail had not accepted his request to destroy the moon. Handing the papers back to Laxus, the old village leader shook his cane-like staff in attempts to scold the young man for his transgressions, but before he could complain, the lightning mage cleared out his throat and thus successfully interrupting him.

"Look elder Moka, every year, every Galu-Fest it's the same thing chief. I told you we can't destroy the moon! Do I look like some green-skinned alien, with a cannon that shoots special beams that can reach the moon?" Laxus said at the pouting village chief.

Stomping his feet in burning rage, he takes Bobo by the collar and drags him back to their rowdy guests.

Perplexed and filled with questions, Lucy just wanted a place where music and cheering crowds were absent. What missions brought the trio here, how would a festival be the catalyst to building bridges between Gajeel and her. As her petite pink lips parted to ask the older mage what was going on, he placed a finger on her lips and whispered that all would be answered only once, so they needed to find Gajeel.

"Get these stinkin' flowers off of me ya monsters! Oi if I wanted flowers, I'd pick 'em myself. Now shoo, or I'll burn this village to the ground." Gajeel sneered at the villagers who drenched him in village perfume and flowered garlands. Women cheered at his cold glaring, as children dance and frolic circles chanting his name. All this attention had the Iron Dragon Slayer on the brink of destroying the whole village and then blaming it on Natsu.

"If you can burn down the village, you can burn down the moon!" Chief Moka yelled in the background eliciting groans from all who analyzed the concept of burning down the moon. Being ignored once again, Moka decided that maybe he should retire to his hut for his mid afternoon nap, since none took him serious.

As everyone giggled at the village elder's small tantrum, all attention was brought back to Gajeel. Women and children alike were asking for his autograph and for him to kiss random, drooling, smelly diapered monster offspring like he was some type of wannabe political figure. After being confined to a cramped empty crate, then on a chaotic moving train, and finally tormented on ferry boat, the Iron Dragon Slayer wanted to be left alone, and possibly fed. Irritation, anxiety and claustrophobia were slowly taking over the rational portions of his brain and his lungs drew in air to let out a belching verbal onslaught on all who encircled him, but a bright descending bolt stopped him in his tracks.

"Everyone clear out!" Laxus barked at the crowd as he maneuvered his way towards the once again incapacitated Gajeel. 'Hopefully there's no brain damage." Laxus thought to himself as he gathered the limp body from the floor and scattering the flowers all over the sandy floor. Waving a hand in the air, he motioned for Lucy to follow him as they headed to the huge multi-million towering Hotel Resort located right behind the traditional village. Eyes bulging at the new lavish building, Lucy calmed down and caught up to Laxus.

Glass doors were open by beautiful grass skirt wearing villagers and upon seeing Laxus both women bowed their heads and greeted him as if he were royalty. Approaching the front desk Bobo was stripped of his traditional garb and now sporting a black tie, white long sleeved shirt with a golden vest and slate colored trousers.

"Master Laxus, we have your penthouse suite ready. Is there anything else we may assist you with today?" Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he looked as large chocolate eyes traced the sparkling black diamond floors to the base of an impressive pair of 10 story high twin waterfalls. Chuckling at the fascinated woman, he placed his attention back towards Bobo motioning that he did not need anything. Smiling and taking advantage of his guild-mate's sense of awe he took her small hand into his, enjoying her warmth, Laxus guided Lucy to the clear glass elevator, which took them to the top of the waterfalls. After walking down the long aquarium floored hallways, they finally arriving at the penthouse suite.

Silence by the glitzy hotel, all the Celestial mage could do was gawk in bewilderment at the sheer glamour of the resort. If the hotel entrance was a sight to be witnessed, the interior of the penthouse suite was a sight to experience once before dying. White marble with silver, blue and golden veining painted the guild-sized floor, clear glass windows with cascading golden water illuminated the living room. The furniture was made from the remain of dinosaur bones and meteorites encrusted with sapphire and emerald. The ceiling was made of holographic crystal, mimicking the sky and casting an ethereal glow in the modernly ornate space.

"Nice place, eh Blondie?" Laxus said as he placed Gajeel on the brown leather sectional facing the large balcony. Smiling and with very few words to convey the beauty of this paradise suite, she nodded her head at the large man.

Shortly after arriving, the door bell rang and the boy from the ferry emerged with their cages and mountain high stack of suitcases. Upon seeing the cells of torture Lucy's brilliant chocolate orbs lost their sheen. Gulping down she saw as he handed the boy a large stack of money and closed the door. Wide-eyed and sweat dripping from her brow she stared at Laxus as if he were going to kill her. Anxiety rushed back and now she hoped that Gajeel would wake up.

'Perfect.' Laxus thought as he smelled her fear and tension in the air. All the pieces of his elaborate puzzle were coming together and his pawns couldn't act any better. Lucy was panicking and she was eyeing Gajeel as if he could be her savior. Smirking he took out his keys from his right back pocket as he made eye contact with the trembling woman.

'Just a bit more and she will be rushing to the metal idiot.' The Lighting Dragon Slayer thought as he open one of the cages and was content to be met with the sounds of Lucy running to Gajeel. Kneeling next to him, she rocked his sleeping body timidly, desperately whispering for him to wake. Laxus smirked as he saw the distraught woman pleading her worst enemy to awaken and save her from further enclosement.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya All! Thanks for the wait. This is the beginning of a tortuous couple of months for both Lucy and Gajeel. I hope they can make it, and even if they couldn't, I'm bound by my beliefs to write otherwise.

How are my finances... hmm nil, zip, nada, and a big fat sole number zero. So yes I am broke, not enough to live under a bridge, but broke. Hear that Internet world, I Eclipse, hereby proclaim I write for pleasure and not profit.

Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima. Enjoy the story and next time I'll come up with a cute jingle.

* * *

"Gajeel... Gajeel please wake up." Lucy whispered cautiously while glancing over at Laxus. Gently she shook the Iron Dragon Slayer, her pink lips brushed lightly against the skin of his ears. 'Please wake up, I can't stand being locked up again, Gajeel... please save me.' Lucy thought as she quivered shaking the dormant man. Unbeknownst to Lucy, the lightning slayer just smirked at the results of separating these two from their precious guild and friends.

"Hey Blondie, come over here and help me with my bags." Laxus demanded the terror-filled Lucy. Gulping down she tried once again to wake Gajeel, but he just would not react to her pleads. Like always he just remained in the limbo of jerk and villain, as once again because of his actions, she was left in the presence of a man she feared on other levels. Not only was Laxus powerful, he was cunning, intelligent and a man of many ambitions, so it only rang logical that his true intentions on this intervention reeked of ulterior motives.

Lucy felt like an idiot for obediently falling into the seductive, yet diabolic arms of her future guild master. Slowly she rose from the cold marble floor, she looked back one last time, hoping that her dormant guild-mate would awaken. 'Stupid jerk, fine I'll walk into his trap and blame you for eternity.' She fumed quietly reaching Laxus and the mountain high stack of luggage. Mouth a gape, she stared in amazement at the pile that seemed to almost reach the 12 feet high ceilings.

"Laxus why are there so many bags?" Lucy asked nervously but not really wanting to know as she feared the answer would pertain to an extended length of time. Smirking he ceased trying to organize the bags and glided to her side placing a strong arm around her shoulder.

Blinking and analyzing the proximity of the large man she tried to break free only to be pulled in closer. Smiling he playfully stared into her chocolate eyes. He pointed to Gajeel, who appeared to still be sleeping. Lucy nodded, not knowing where he was going, but then he opened his mouth as he barked orders at the man who continued to steal her happiness.

"Oi Gajeel, stop pretending and wake up already. I promised Blondie we'd wait for you to get this mission started." Laxus called out to the seemingly dormant man, who instantly stired and laughed lightly as he rose. To this Laxus smirked lightly as he brought his face closer to the bewildered blonde whispering, "He played you for a fool princess." As he finished his comment, Lucy's eyes dimmed with hatred and disgust. Looking at her hands, she realized how willingly and desperately she ran to him for assistance. Biting her bottom lip she drew a bit of blood. Seeing the great depths she had fallen in such a short amount of time, ignited the flames of anger she held for the brutal man. 'These hands touched him,' she thought darkly feeling dirty. She had touched the man who was probably stained of blood from the roots of his ebony hair to his toenails. And like a lost child, powerless and with no where else to turn to, Lucy cursed herself remembering how she pathetically cried for Gajeel to awaken and save her from danger. Her delicate fingers enclosed to a tight fist as she recollected her thoughts and how it completely irritated her to be completely ignored by this metal idiot.

The bastard of a man finally arose from the bed of the sectional couch, stretching his long arms. Feeling the visual daggers pierce his rigid back, he turned around casually to be met with an amusing scenario. His beloved prey partly embraced by the challenger of his consciousness and the look of animosity she emanated. Smirking wildly he walked up towards the pair. He loved her fire, he loved that only his bunny girl would make his blood quiver. The only person who still feared him, the only person to show him the respect he deserved as the infamous 'Black Steel'. He adored having so much power over his fear-engulfed rabbit and the carnal thrill of chasing her. Everything on Galuna Island was set in his favor, the only obstacle towering in the way was the idiot power plant. Staring at the duo he placed his scarlet eyes on the muscular arm touching his prey, 'I hate that arm of yours on my bunny girl' Gajeel thought as he wished the arm away with a menacing glare. Automatically forfeiting Lucy's warmth, Laxus chuckled lightly and removed his arm from the now trembling blonde.

"Look power plant, I maybe as curious as bunny girl, but if I don't eat, I'm gonna lose it and strip this place down to the re-bar and eat that." Gajeel threatened as he placed and aggressive index finger on Laxus' large chest. Instead of shocking the man out of existence for being mouthy, he slapped the bothersome hand away and opened his anxious mouth to insult the younger dragon, only to be suddenly halted by the roar of both of their stomachs. "Yeah I guess we could eat. I'll let Bobo know to get us 3 of everything on the menu." Laxus briskly walked towards the phone, located at the end of the hallway, away from sight. As Gajeel's scarlet eyes followed the disappearing man he sighed in relief as he found himself finally alone with his livid prey.

Bringing his attention to the trembling in anger blonde, Gajeel licked his lips as he swiftly pinned her against the cold stoned wall. Transforming his right arm into metal, he trailed it up her leg seductively making it's way all the way to her face. Lucy turned her face away from his sight, to her disobedient reaction, Gajeel took her chin into his possession, turning her face back to him, he then locked eyes with his rabid bunny. Smirking he skimmed his thumb on her bottom lip, only to retract it as she tried to bite him, laughing lightly at her audacity, he licked his lips again and whispered huskily into her ear, " Hopefully rabbit's on the menu." He let his hot breath linger slightly and then instantly removed himself from the heavy breathing confused blonde.

"They'll be up in 10, oh and by the way, there's no rabbit on the menu." Laxus grinned at Gajeel, who responded first shocked and then upset as he growled lowly. Upset at human lightning bolt for his nosey nature, he stomped his way back to his designated place on the sofa. "Intrusive power plant." Gajeel let out loud enough for even Lucy to hear, who seem to merge with the wall.

Gulping at her fragility and weakness Lucy lost her foundation and fell onto the floor. Embracing her knees she refused moving, she would stay here until this Mavis forsaken mission was over. 'No more, no more,' she chanted over and over again. Laxus not a fan of awkwardness or silence, reached down and patted her head lightly, followed by quickly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Now, now Lucy, it's time to socialize." The man said in a jovial voice as he placed her right next to Gajeel. Snapping her head at the large man, her eyes screamed at him, with a wave of his hand he silenced her and let her knew it was alright.

Minutes later the door bell rang, a starving Gajeel shot off from the sofa and followed his nose to the front door. Opening the expensive door, drool cascaded out of his stapled shut mouth, carts among carts of food and hotel staff flooded the long hallway. Hurriedly, like a trained army and accustomed to these ridiculous amounts of food the staff elevated the dinning room table from the floor and placed mountain loads of food in three piles. Placing his hand out, the main server, requested his tip from Gajeel who only stared in disbelief at the laughing Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Look kid, put it on his tab, I was abducted and I ain't got a cent." Gajeel awkwardly explained pointing in aggravation at Laxus, who by this time stood up, walked to the door and sent Gajeel to one of the large piles food, as he paid the blue scaled boy. Elated the boy made arrangements to come back in an hour and then left. Closing the door, Laxus turned around and proceeded to his table only to stop to watch with the speed and agility Gajeel scarfed down his diminishing pile. 'Already half way.' Laxus thought as he whistled in acknowledgement, walking towards his meal he noticed Lucy still seated on the sofa, lonely and confused. Shrugging off the feelings of keeping her company, he took his seat across the ravenous Iron Dragon Slayer and started digging in.

Meanwhile from the corner of chocolate eyes, Lucy glared at the visible arms of Gajeel. Ever since he had mocked her, Lucy's heart started to crack and fear was starting to convert into pure hatred. Folding her hand she heard as the two men munched and gargled down their drinks. Anger masked her hunger and this second day of being away from her magic filter had left her with two troubling emotions: loneliness and a sense of uselessness. Everyone called her weak, everyone joked that her only good physical attack were 'Lucy Kicks' that would only surge from time to time. She couldn't harness her power and strength at will, and thus she became a glass cannonm dependent on summoning the embodiment of stars to win her fights. Maybe it was in her best interest to be away from her friends, maybe with this distance she could become more independent and stronger in every aspect. Sighing and frustrated at herself Lucy thought that while she could not escape that she could attempt to make nice with both questionable men.

Getting up from the sectional, she made her way past Gajeel and sat in front of her insanely large pile. Laughing nervously, she looked at Laxus, "do you expect me to eat all of this? I'm not a slayer you know" Lucy informed the large man with a large giraffe leg in his arm. Laughing at the petite woman he smacked her back,causing her to almost fall off her chair, he reassured her that she wasn't obligated to eat it all. "Blondie just do your best, me and Gajeel will eat the rest." Laxus informed her as he transferred from gnawing on the giraffe hooves, to chewing on the exotic fried elephant ears. Feeling left out and ignored, Gajeel did not appreciate the loving atmosphere that those two projected.

"I thought you were too good to sit with the likes of us Bunny." Gajeel said in attempts to draw a bit of attention. Wanting to hear an insult or a comeback from his predictable prey, Gajeel was answered by a short chuckled. "I can't eat as much as you two, but I was starving too," Lucy smiled at Gajeel as she picked from his plate of pickled cabbage with her long chopsticks. Curious scarlet eyes met unreadable brown eyes, confused at the exchange, he sat there in silence. Was he truly getting soft, did he not insult her? Was he not terrifying and a villain, and here is his precious bunny girl eating off his plate and making idle chit chat. Is Laxus behind this? Growling at the air, he rose from his seat and approached Laxus, "Oi where's the can?" Gajeel asked his senior. Gulping down his blue starfish beer quickly, he wiped the excess liquid from his lips with the skin of his massive forearm and instructed the man down the hallway, near the phone.

Walking down the hall with a satisfied stomach, Gajeel saw the open door of the bathroom and entered. Opening the faucet he let it run a little as the sound relaxed him. His long fingers passed through the cold running water, cupping the liquid he washed his face. Face drenched in cool, relaxing liquid he took a quick look in the mirror, he saw how tired his face appeared, 'these blondes are going to be the death of me,' Gajeel thought as he shut the water and dried himself with a warm white towel. Exiting he growled holding his chest as it ached at the sound of the lighthearted laughter of his bunny girl and the idiot power plant. 'I'm not meant to be the hero, I'm the villain that's gonna steal her away, one day,' Gajeel sighed as his scarlet eyes zoomed in on the chatty duo.

"So Lightning brain, what me and Blondie here for?" Gajeel asked Laxus, who was know lounging around, finished with his large dinner. Viciously grinning he stared at Gajeel as he took the bundle of requests from his inside shirt pocket. Sweat starting building on his forehead as Laxus motioned for both Lucy and himself to take a seat on the sectional as he explained in detail the specifics of their missions.

"Listen here you two, I come here every year and I have an integral part in Galu-Fest every year. Since we're on such a remote island, I volunteer my precious time and provide electricity for all the tourists in this hotel the Thunder Legion and I built. You two on the other hand have a total of 10 joint quest. I will be informing you in chronological order, but your first mission starts tonight. Gajeel, don't you even dare interrupt me. Be quiet and listen, cause I'm only saying this once: Lucy is under your care and if there is so much as a blemish when she gets back to Fairy Tail, I'm gonna mane you and have your skin hanging above my mantle." Laxus let out a fake cough, clearing out his throat and then it was Lucy who had something to say.

"Um Laxus, am I really not going to have my keys on any of the missions?" Lucy asked the towering man standing before them.

Staring at the trembling woman, Laxus felt his heart skip a beat as he envisioned all the torment she was going to endure with the likes of Gajeel, but this was for her own good. Not every mission would she be forced to be his lackey or defenceless, but this first mission was going to be tough and was to test her mettle.

"Alright you whelps, you see that mountain of luggage? Good, you two are to gather the bare essentials from them and then head out!" Laxus pointed as he took out his first request for the two to read in horror.

 **HELP!**

 **To Lucy and Non-Elemental Wizard**

 **Hi Lucy I hope this reaches you soon, I have been so depressed without my dearest Angelica. There is no love in my life without her. So I'm asking that you my friend in love, please return her to me. Please don't bring Natsu, as he could burn her lovely tail , nor Gray, because he might give her hypothermia; and if you love me Lucy, please leave Erza at home. Thanks and please bring her back to me safely,**

 **With Love,**

 **Sherri**

 **100,000J And 1 Love-filled Hug**

"Um Bunny, who's Angelica?" Gajeel asked puzzled to the identity of this so-loved friend. Sighing she explained that it was a 10 storey tall rat in a maid's outfit. After their exchange of words, Laxus forced them to gather their supplies from the luggage stack.

Nodding his head in approval, he smiled as he heard the weary yawns of his guild-mates, "Good, I think this will be enough, but I got two more bits of information. Gajeel, Lucy look at your ankles, you see the runes? While you were knocked out I had Melody come over to my house, you have a link that will let you feel each others emotions and physical pain, so Gajeel if you beat Lucy, it's gonna hurt like hell. Also those runes will keep you on this island and keep the both of you to a maximum of about 150 ft apart. So no abandoning her and leaving her for dead. Lucy no running away from his ugly metal face. Any questions?" Both mages looked at each other in disbelief and then back at Laxus, who just seemed not to care anymore. Handing them their bags, he walked them to the door and kicked them out of his exclusive suite.

"Don't come back or bother me until you're done with the job. Goodnight!" Laxus laughed manically as he slammed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya all, Eclipse here with the new chapter! Sorry about the long wait, writer block's is real! Last time on A Bunny's Instinct to fear, Laxus kicks out our destined duo, a quest is revealed and much love was mention.

Listen bunny I'm sorry, just gonna tell you don't hurry, I can complain as you play and wait for me. I'll say again you're flaunting and my, that flattery is low. So you know, I'll be going to you place nearby, Gotta go.

Let me tell you the story, about the guy that changed my destiny, Hiro Mashima...was there and he created Fairy Tail, So I said, I write Fanfics on here, it's not for money, so let me go :P

Lame as can be, Today's disclaimer is brought to you by the mothers who made the Backstreet Boys, their producers and the hit single, The Call.

* * *

Shocked and silenced on the spot, Gajeel could not bring forth any type of reaction to the 'Power Plant Bastard' who so heartlessly threw him out at stinking 3 o'clock in the morning. If he could get a hold of Master Makarov, he would confess all the misery he had endured under his grandson's supervision. Grinding his sharp teeth against themselves, sparks seemed to seethe out with his low growling. Forgetting all about the woman who brought all this agony upon himself, he grabbed his large bag, flung it over his shoulder and made his away to the elevator at the end of the long hallway.

As Gajeel walked away, Lucy's desperation grew irrational. Moments ago they were sharing a meal, having idle conversations about Angelica and now Laxus, her guardian, defender and shield cast out his protection and threw her out into the dragon's den. With a heavy sigh, her breath got trapped in her windpipe as she tried to make sense of her present situation. Void of keys, friends and Laxus, Lucy Heartfilia was now in the care of most feared adversary. Images of iron bars colliding against her cracking ribs, face drenched in warm red blood, bruises marring her already scared arms and legs and him laughing at her like some deranged maniac. Shaking her head, she acknowledge that she might be treading close to insanity, but without her future guild master, she felt defenseless. One thing was to eat and commune with him in the presence of others, but it was a disastrous thing to now being forced to work with him in the wilderness, all alone. 'Gajeel is never going to apologize for what he's done to me! Laxus is sending me out to die!' The blonde thought as she stared at the door incredulously.

"No." Lucy whispered extending her hand grasping onto the emerald and gold door knob. 'Please Laxus, let me in!' Lucy thought as she repeatedly knocked on the door. Sobbing and whispering for Laxus to let her in, she suddenly fell to the glass floor as her ankle painfully glowed. "No! I won't go!" Lucy yelled as she tried to support herself with the weight of her large backpack of supplies. With the each step Gajeel took down the long hallway, he would feel a light burning sensation on his branded ankle. Halting for a moment he smelled the aroma of salty tears. Turning his head towards the source of salt, Gajeel chuckled as he noticed his prey being dragged closer and closer to him.

"Oi Bunny girl, where's that rich girl pride of yours now?" Gajeel crossed his arms as he deviously smirked. Hearing such a ridiculous statement, Lucy's head shot back at him, eyes piercing through his loathsome face in a mix of hatred and fear. Sighing out of frustration, the blonde picked her dragging shell from the floor, then turned to her massive bag, struggling with it's weight, she huffed and puffed in exertion as she walked willing towards Gajeel. 'Don't be pathetic, Lucy,' the key-less celestial mage told herself as she continued to struggle following her guild-mate enemy.

"Move that tail of yours bunny girl." Gajeel hollered at his blonde companion, who was gasping for air as she carried her over-sized 50lb knapsack. If there was any a time to miss her celestial spirits, it was now. Virgo could have been summoned to gather their things securely until the time needed. Multiple times, the iron dragon slayer caught sight of Angelica's head dress, but the weight of his bag and the trailing bunny did not aid in his pursuit.

Lucy deeply missed Virgo; the quirky maid, would have transported her bag into the celestial world, instead she had to endure the large leather straps digging into her drooping shoulders, quickly draining away her limited energy. Ever since she stepped out of the lavish hotel, her weak frame had to endure hours of walking, climbing up treacherous mountains and heavy lifting. She was dragging long behind the iron brute and her ankle pained her dreadfully, trying to catch up. 'This damn rune!' Lucy thought as she almost lost consciousness due to pain and exhaustion. "Hurry up you tortoise! I thought the rabbit was supposed to beat the turtle. Pick up the pace, my damn ankle's gonna rip off with you purposely taking your sweet time, your highness." Gajeel yelled from atop a large boulder in the distance, waiting for her to reach him.

The Celestial mage remained quiet, her mouth was too busy to yell back an insult, to tell the iron bastard slayer to shut the hell up and stop for a stinkin' break. Her mouth opened and closed slowly, gasping for air, she braced her weight against a small tree. Her head was spinning, her ears began to ring and her forehead felt hot. If Laxus thought these trials would bring the two together, he was drunk on some pretty potent wine. The bastard iron slayer had only barked orders, insulted her constantly and threatened her. "Oi Bunny, I ain't waiting for your slow turtle corpse anymore, I'm moving on!" She heard the man yell in the far distance. Trying to catch up, not wanting to get mauled by wyverns, she forced her body to proceed. With each painful step, Lucy noticed as the once dark forest was transitioning into morning; mist moisten the atmosphere and the leaves gathered their morning dew. Rays of light penetrated through tree branches and thick foliage, but instead of enjoying nature's morning welcoming party, Lucy's eyes lost the ability to focus and sharpen images. Unable to see, and balance herself properly, the weight of her enormous backpack, the lack of restful sleep and the accumulation of so much magic in her body, finally brought her to depths of her limit, causing her to drop suddenly at the base of the giant boulder that Gajeel had eagerly waited for her.

Tired of waiting for the nuisance of a guild-mate, Gajeel stared furiously at the ancient language branding his ankle and decided that he should continue trekking the brightening forest. Gajeel let out a loud yawn, then he rubbed his tired eyes, as he wiped away the need to sleep. Cranky and obviously tired, the iron slayer admitted that all he wanted was to get this mission done and over with as soon as possible. "Damn bunny, is slower than any damn turtle I've ever met," Gajeel said out loud as the pink rune radiated brightly, producing ankle numbing pain. Anger brushed the insides of his mind, until he got a painful shot to his gut. Weakness, sleepiness, pain and exhaustion ran through his limited bank of emotions as the rune burned a tint of red, causing the the dragon slayer to fall to the ground.

Gears in his little metal head started turning, 'Lucy must have passed out somewhere,' Gajeel thought as he walked in the direction of her faint strawberry vanilla scent. Grinding his sharp teeth, he stomped back to the large boulder searching for the useless aristocrat. "Can't even take a hike in the woods. I don't know how anyone would let you be part of any guild. You're useless." The comment stayed in the air like an unwanted guest at a family reunion, he bit his tongue as he realized what he had said. Luckily for him, Lucy was knocked out, unknowing of her surroundings and susceptible to be taken advantage by any ravenous beast.

Her body laid limp across the mossy rocks, as mud and dew covered her face and dirtied her golden hair. If only her pompous father could see how low the heir to the Heartfilia dynasty had fallen. Master would have cast Fairy Law on Laxus a billion times if he would see his precious guild daughter so tattered up and dishevelled. Staring at her further, he noticed things that he didn't want to realize, her boots were the same pair she wore when he attacked her all those years ago in Phantom, her skirt was starting to fade and her top looked like it was mended more than once.

She was struggling financially and everyone at the guild laughed it off. Everyone believed that she was over exaggerating because of her upbringing, but she wore her poverty so proud, that he never thought she truly struggled. Complaining about her rent, claims of starving and the occasional splurge of lingerie made everyone giggle at her ideas of independence, but now he saw there was some validity to her claims; even he had bought new clothes periodically, and he constantly had to replace his boots. Guilt started to rear its ugly head and the Iron Dragon Slayer, had no patience or tolerance to feel sorry for a rich bastard's brat, no matter how pretty she was, or how her authentic smile could even transformed villains. His thoughts began to run wild as he continued to stare at the vulnerable female in his grasp, but he shook those carnal thoughts away as his blood reminded him that he wanted to hunt her down.

Sighing at the ridiculous thoughts, the medium build man defied physics by carrying both over-sized bags and his little bunny girl. "Damn the cat was right, she's heavier than she looks!" Gajeel laughed as he struggled to move to a cave he spotted earlier. "Shut it you damn cat" Lucy slurred in her sleep as her head bobbed up and down with each of Gajeel's steps.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya All! Sorry for the long wait. But this chapter got tweaked a million and three times! Lucy is still difficult with the thank you's.

So lets see... Oh yeah, the highly anticipated Disclaimer!

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I have no say in anything, cause if I did, Gajeel and Lucy would be a thing.

* * *

Blonde hair loosely draped across the cold limestone floor, of a deserted cave. Gajeel watched his sleeping prey intently as her massive chest rose and descended periodically, her delicate pink lips slightly opened and closed with each breathing cycle. Her delicate arms were placed above her head in a suggestive matter, her legs were crossed, but with each movement her skirt ascended higher; the tension in the cold darkness was driving the male guard delusional, his bunny was on displayed on the silver platter of the floor, her body seem to invite him and all he could do was stare hungrily and swallow his rogue drool to moisten up his dry throat. 'Maybe I'm just tired,' the iron dragon slayer thought to himself as his eyes targeted the small piece of cloth ascending to reveal the highly anticipated color of her interior clothing, rubbing his eyes, he tilted his head against the nearby wall and stared at the rough rock ceiling.

"That damn power plant bastard." Gajeel said softly as he heard the ravenous shrieking of violent wyverns just outside the cave. If it weren't for Laxus he would be safe and warm in the guild. It had only been a couple of days, but he was already missing drinking and hanging around with Levy and Shadow Gear, recklessly destroying the guildhall with Natsu and getting rationally scolded by Master, but no, he and Lucy were now imprisoned together in a dark cave with violent beasts waiting to feast upon their tired flesh. Sighing he brought back his attention to the sleeping blonde, who was now trembling unconsciously from the cold. Her long exposed legs, wrestled against themselves in attempts to generate enough friction to supply herself with warmth. Scarlet eyes tactfully noticed as blue finger-tipped hands enclosed themselves into tight fists and her body shivered from the prolonged exposure of resting on bare rock. The warm rays of the sun could not penetrated the boulder enclosed cave, so even in the midst of a blazing summer, the cave remained extremely frigid in the mornings. Reluctantly, Gajeel rose from his spot and approached the two oversized bags, surely there would be a blanket, or something similar, in at least one them. Gritting his teeth in frustration he emptied out the contents of his bag, 'firewood, grappling hook, flash light, machete, clothes, jerky, water, but I ain't got no blanket... maybe bunny girl packed one.' Diligently he flung her items on the floor, searching through countless amounts of fragmented fabric that were supposed to be classified as clothing, packs of non-perishable foods, several bathing products and flares paired off with matches, but to much of his dismay, Gajeel could not believe that both of them forgot to pack a darn blanket.

Tired of seeing her complain and struggle in her sleep, he tired covering her with some of his larger shirts, since her clothing lacked the fabric capacity, but his attempts to cover her were in vain. The little bunny was flailing more than a fish out of water, flinging his clothes all over the limestone ground. Holding his head down in defeat, he sighed as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground, 'she's gonna f-ing kill me when she wakes up, isn't she Mavis?' Gajeel stated as he strategically lowered himself next to the shivering blonde, cautiously he maneuvered himself to embrace her from the back. Blushing lightly he rested his head on her neck, affectionately he embraced her bare, frigid abdomen as he wrapped his fabric covered legs around hers. Swallowing dryly, he let himself enjoy her warming body, her rich smell of vanilla mixed with strawberries, his tired red eyes closed in a mix of pleasure and exhaustion as he gave up the fight and soundly slept next to a very accepting bunny.

"Mmm...Natsu, get off. Eh, Natsu?" Lucy protested as she yawned and tried to stretched her embraced arms. How many times have she told the pink hair nuisance to stop breaking into her apartment and getting into her bed, where was his class? She was a lady and the rumors about their 'relationship' was actually getting on her nerves, especially since they were more along the lines of brother and sister. Lisanna wouldn't be content if she found out that he still sneaked into her bed to get a good night's sleep, but wait... the floor felt jagged. Rocks and stones lied beneath her body, was she on the floor? Where was she?

A bevy of questions ransacked her post sleep brain and that's when the gears in her head started to turn. She hadn't seen Natsu in days... and the last thing she remembered was walking through Galuna Island's thick forest, Gajeel screaming at her to pick up the pace and then everything went dark. While sleeping she remembered being cold, her body convulsing and she was about to wake up to look for a blanket, but then someone embraced her and then she felt warm. Her chocolate eyes widen in disbelief, 'no, it can't be,' she thought as her eyes adjusted to dim cave. Her arms were pinned down and her heat source was behind her, breathing warm air on her exposed neck. Taking a deep breath she stared down at the arms that held her close, rivets shined in the darkness, and that's when her mind made the silliest of conclusions, Gajeel was sleeping intimately next to her. Hell no! Maybe she was still asleep, so she closed and opened her eyes multiple times when she finally realized that this was no dream, Gajeel Redfox, the notorious Black Steel, was sleeping with her.

Frantically, desperation took over and she struggled violently to break the embrace. "Get off me, get off me now!" Lucy screamed terrified of the unwanted closeness. Yawning and ignoring her useless screams, he nuzzled his head against her neck and tightened his hold. Panic rose in her bonded state, sweat accumulated on her porcelain skin, as she wiggled wildly, trying to free herself from the tormenting monster. Like a ghost, Gajeel has always haunted her, and now he crossed the line of prey and predator with this deplorable intimacy.

Feeling vulnerable, Lucy flung her head back violently, colliding against his thick iron skull, but instead of ensuring her liberty, she had awoken an extremely cranky Gajeel. Flinching from the pain of the collision, Lucy was caught off guard as her tormentor tightened his grip on her exposed abdomen. Knocking the air out of her lung, the blonde key-less mage panted and gasped trying to recuperate her missing air. Growling lowly into her vibrating ears, his predator's instinct kicked; her fear, sweat and apprehension started to perfume the atmosphere of the small dark cave. Snarling a little, Gajeel contemplated if his bunny's head was composed of rock, because it actually hurt at the sight of impact. Shaking his head, the pain dissipated and his eyes grew in terror as he noticed as Lucy tilted her head back and her mouth seemed to open widely. 'The fool!' Gajeel thought to the impending doom of alerting the wyvern that they were still housed in the nearby cave, quickly he let go of his strong hold of her petite torso and covered her opening mouth with his large hand.

"Shut it Bunny, you'll attract attention." Gajeel whispered huskily, as he clamped his large hand over her disobedient mouth harder.

Struggling against his hot hold, Lucy let out muffled cries, that echoed throughout the small cave as tears moisten his obstructive hand. 'Please let me go, I can't take this anymore! His touches burn, he's gonna kill me.' The blonde thought terrified as the rune on her leg shone red, betraying her and sharing her fears with her terrifying predator. Annoyed at the ridiculous terrors of the woman in his hold, he licked her neck roughly, eliciting a shiver from the trembling woman. Was he really that terrible? Was he so poor and disgusting, that she would react like he was a common miscreant? No, he might have been brought up in a a dog-eat-dog world, but not even during his Phantom Lord days, had Gajeel Redfox been known for rape, or violence against women, outside of his jobs; but deep inside Gajeel knew that there was something different when it came to Lucy. Her doubts on his character, the fear laced in her chocolate eyes and the sweat that permeated through her skin, caused a wild beast to come out. She was beautiful, but that wasn't what caused this carnal desire to chase her down and make her his. Chuckling to himself, 'if she wants me to be a villain, I can play the role extremely well,' Gajeel thought as he maneuvered his index finger into her tight little mouth. Wet saliva moisten his long digit, as muffled moans crept from the blonde's mouth. Ears tinted red, as both bodies warmed at the intimate touches. Lucy's eyes were unfocused as he slipped another intrusive finger into her moist cavity. Dizzy from the overwhelming warmth, her mind protested at all his advances and as her drool trickled down her hot cheeks, her mouth snapped shut.

"Damn it, Bunny!" Gajeel growled lowly, retracting his fingers and covering her mouth once again. Fully awake, he laughed a little at her insolence, "I didn't knew bunnies could bite," Gajeel admitted as his fingers throbbed.

Quietly, Lucy analyzed the situation, she currently was in and her hatred towards both him and Laxus grew. She had enough of all this abuse, and now she was being sexually harassed! If master would know what she had been through, she would suspect that he would make Natsu the next master, just to spite him. Tired of stirring in his hold, she took in a breath and calmed down, being irritated and vile towards the brute wasn't getting here anywhere. Laxus had left her key-less and unguarded despite all her protests. Regardless of what her personal opinion was of the iron dragon slayer, she wasn't a fool and was fully aware that he had protected her during her time of need. If he were truly evil, he would have left her abandoned on the floor, allowing the rune to pull her to their eventual destination. Sighing lightly, she rubbed his arm lightly, assuring him, that she was complaisant.

"Bunny, listen carefully... outside, there are a hoard of wyverns, if you scream, they're gonna ram in and eat us alive. I'm gonna let go of my hand, so keep your trap shut, or I'll teach you how bad I can truly be." He said as he felt her head nod slowly agreeing to be quiet. Slowly he released his hold on her mouth and frame, quietly she kept her mouth shut and scurried to a nearby corner as he let go of her torso. Sighing at her unjustified actions, he got up from the ground and neared her, shivering she pulled her knees into an embrace and whispered, "stay away, stay away," picking up his green shirt from the floor, he looked incredulously at her. How could it be that all of this started because she was cold, instead of appreciating his warmth and desire to come to her aid, she acted as if he had violated her, his scarlet eyes blazed in the darkness as he stared at her.

"You paint me as a villain Heartfilia, but did you once think to thank me? I provided you with warmth and protection, but all you do is treat me like a murderer." Gajeel said as he placed his shirt over his body. Unable to refute his comment, Lucy saw as he picked up the contents of both bags and placed them back to their original location. Mesmerized at the speed of his clean up job, Lucy noticed something odd; her photographic memory never faltered and the contents that Gajeel organized were a bit off. Staring intently at Gajeel, her eyes begged for his attention. Turning around, complying to her non-verbal cues and the feelings felt through the binding rune, he raised an eyebrow and with a low grunt, he gave her permission to speak.

"Uhh did you throw out the tents and blankets we both packed?" Lucy asked a bewildered Gajeel, who only stared at her like if she was crazy.

"Bunny... you sure we packed tents and blankets? There were none anywhere. That's why I, slept next ta ya, cause you were freezing to death." The usually stoic face man admitted with a light blush. With no reason to lie, and his honest body language, Lucy's bright eyes dimmed in hatred. If it wasn't him or her then that only meant...

Back at the Hotel LaBixEverFree, Laxus was located pool side with his favorite leopard print speedo as gorgeous handmaids brought him drinks. The sun was blazing at the high noon position as he laid stomach down, sipping on his pineapple rum-arita, he thought about the tragic duo. Were they sleeping, did they find the wyverns he had imported from Mount Hakobe? Had they realized that Angelica was nocturnal and there was no way of finding her in the morning? Flipping over, he was met with Bobo who came in asking for Lucy.

"Yo what up Bobo?" Laxus asked with an obvious smile on his face.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see if Lucy was enjoying the island." He said as he pulled a chair over and sat next to the sun bathing power plant.

"Hmm I wonder... She went on a quest with a friend, but I'm afraid she might be a bit cold." Laxus said as he put on his sunglasses.

With a questioning look, Bobo was about to ask why would Lucy be cold in the middle of a blazing summer, but after the large man took a sip of his drink, he started laughing uncontrollably. Tears trickled down his covered eyes as his foot touched the cool power lacrima, that supplied power to the island during the festival. Whatever was so funny, Bobo sweated nervously, no longer wanting to know. Getting up, he told Laxus to keep up the good work in supplying eletricity and to notify Lucy to contact him once she returned. Finally calming his hysteria, Laxus noticed that Bobo had left.

"Aww... what a spoiled sport. I was gonna tell him that I switched Lucy's bag last minute, so now she was gonna have to rough it." He pouted, disappointed as he kept his devious pranks to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiya all! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows :)

You guys make me strive to make these chapters as great as I can, but this story has become something crazy for me. These are the transition chapters and I have a bit of difficulty letting go at the hatred and fear these two share. Hopefully next chapter won't take too long...

Now to the disclaimer!

Look at this fic, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you say this couple is complete? Wouldn't you say this is the ship, the ship that has everything?... But who cares Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! (You're disclaimer has been brought to you today by Disney's the Little Mermaid). Enjoy :)

* * *

Enjoying the solitude and peace of being on vacation, Laxus recalled how extra comfortable his bed was this morning, how breakfast seemed to fill his stomach just right and how food just seemed to taste better. Seeing the life in this new light got him to thinking. Was he dead for the last couple of months? Was Natsu such a nuisance that his smirk of tolerance fled from his face? Stretching his muscles while letting out a lazy yawn, the lightning mage stared at the beautiful sunset, asking himself, when was the last time he noticed how the orange and pink hues of the horizon kissed each other passionately as they welcomed the night. Walking to his lounge chair, the large man felt conflicted; should he really be resting so much, while others work so diligently? Lucy and Gajeel were on day one of their bevy of quests and here he was just enclosed in luxury. Thinking seriously on the dilemma of his imminent boredom, Laxus threw his coat on his silk laden bed and put on some carpenter's jeans, a white tank and some work gloves.

"Maybe I should expand the hotel?" The large man said to himself, as he threw a pickaxe over his shoulder and exited his penthouse suite.

While a man was hard at work, a woman lost in exhausting thought. Sitting upon the cold jagged ground of a cramped cave, the ex-heiress of Kozern sat boiling with rage over the demented antics of her once loyal ally. Teeth grit violently against each other as she ignored the presence of the man she was so causally handed over to. Friends don't leave friends behind, but moreover... friends do not offer friends on a silver platter to their sworn nemesis regardless of the intent. Just thinking of the muscular power plant of man, Lucy noted how rapidly Laxus had been descending down her long list of favorite people. Now all she could do was conform, bite her tongue and just swallow her pride knowing she was abandoned, solely reliant on the one person she claimed that she couldn't be around.

The unreliable, questionable and scheming future leader of Fairy Tail had stolen their blankets, tents and several key items necessary for surviving, but what enraged Lucy most was depending on Gajeel. Not only had he saved her from impending doom, he sheltered her and provided his body heat. Shivering and most probably with a tint of red taking over her pale skin, no matter how much they hated each other these last couple of days were getting to her and she was seeing him in a new light. Were his arms comforting? Was he warm and gentle with her? Could just the simple act of sharing warmth, be enough to recognize her and want an honest friendship? If he would sincerely apologize to her and acknowledge that he was wrong for tormenting her, they might actually get into a more amicable relationship. Rubbing her aching temples, she shot an analytical gaze at the man before her. Currently he had her back to her as he gnawed on solid iron bolts; quietly she began to realize that the overwhelming fear and ache that he had always produced in her was starting to fade. Was the power plant of a man a genius or a master tormentor? What purpose caused him to interfere with the current status of their relationship? At times it felt like Laxus was memorized by the the celestial mage, and other times he was jovial, juvenile and a carbon copy of Natsu's reckless nature. Sighing quietly at the course her mind took, Lucy continue to stare at Gajeel's strong back, were they starting to rely on each other in such a short time period? Was he taking advantage of her weakness? What were his intentions and why was he behaving so properly. Since they were so mercilessly thrown out of the luxurious hotel suite, he had been civil, if you disregard all the shouting and name calling.

A slight smile graced her lips as Lucy heart started to change allegiances. Dependency on him might have altered her views, but sleeping along side him for Mavis knows how long, had spurred on the desire to be left alone. On team Natsu it took nearly forever to get use to others infiltrating her personal space and sleeping next to her. As a child she had been berated by her father that sleeping with others made you weak and dependent. 'Maybe he was right... I use to fight back and retort fiercely until I was embraced by my team and spirits.' Once her thoughts shifted to her spirits, a deep longing pain hit her heart. She missed her spirits dearly. Giggling she thought about all the times Loke popped up on her in the bath, how randomly Virgo showed up at the most awkward times, with arms chained to her back and a whip in her mouth begging for punishment. All of a sudden, her bright smile dimmed as her thoughts fought with a resurfacing memory:

 _"Ebi who did this to you?" Delicate fingers held on to the torn pieces of blonde hair._

 _With dead eyes she just stared at him in physical silence, as her chocolate eyes screamed and cried the events that had transpired all this time. She couldn't mouth what was done to her, she couldn't accuse Black Steel Gajeel, without admitting to her own weakness. Looking down Lucy, silently let her beloved friend do his job._

 _The large crab man complained that his scissors were crying, he could fix her hair, but he swore that he would never forgive the brute that had torn her hair so viciously. Tears fell from his eyes as he poured his magic into his fingers and transferred it to the sharp tools. Instantly her hair regenerated, her heart was blocked, chocolate eyes held no emotion and all she could see was violent red eyes enticing her to scream. Her will was strong, but her mind and body unfortunately were not and she collapsed remembering how nicely Phantom Lord's Elite had treated her._

A small grunt of disapproval caught her ears as the rune on her ankle radiated a slight pink. 'Excellent, he's reading my mind,' she thought almost cursing at the bothersome link they were forced to share. Taking a deep breath, Lucy cleared out her throat, forcefully succeeding in getting the Iron Dragon Slayer's attention. Red eyes pierced through the darkness of the poorly lit cave and she could hear him cease his violent eating.

"Gajeel, look I'm not happy and you rather be strapped down to Natsu, but we gotta start working together." She said standing from the cold ground and motioning him and herself in her statement.

Growling lowly, he stared at her chocolate eyes, "I'd rather be torture to death, turn into Arcnologia and become Zeref's pet dragon before any forces on this miserable planet strap me to Salamander. That idiot is driving our beloved power plant bastard so mad he became an unlicensed shrink. I don't even want to think about what so much stupid would do to me." Gajeel expressed as he crossed his muscular arms.

"Oi and another thing Blondie, who the hell has been keeping your pretty little arse alive? Well don't think too much about it little bunny; it's been me. So the one who has to start pulling their weight around here is you." Gajeel responded to what seemed the most ridiculous question he had ever heard in his life. Who pulled her out of the path of the ravenous Wyverns? Who kept her warm and safe? It was him and she dared say that conjointly they would have to start collaborating together. His mind wandered if this beautiful woman was that cold, heartless and blind? This was exactly the behavior that created such a turbulent rift between them in the first place. 'Blondie always thinks she's sacrificing so much and being so helpful, but she's not.' Gajeel growled lowly, warning the girl that he was not content with her statement.

"I'm fully aware that I'm holding you back. I don't have my keys, I can barely fight, and we're stuck in this cave cause I couldn't even carry my weight and keep up with you! What I meant, was that I will do my best and not be a burden onto you like I am to others. When we get out and look for Angelica, don't hurt her, I can convince her to follow us back to Laxus. I won't cry and I'll be of some use to you." Tears gathered in frustration as she declared the obvious guild secret: Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail was nothing without her keys.

Being suffocated into the self loathing chasm of her mind, she asked herself how many times did Erza try to train her in hand to hand combat? One attempt after another, she had been left almost mortally wounded in a pool of her own blood because she lacked the physical strength and talent to keep up with the legendary Titania. If that wasn't debilitating enough to quit the guild, she even had Nab knocked her out, the one time he offered to spar with her. Agility and strategy can only take one so far; a punch can only hurt, if you have the strength to back it up. While lost in her own little pity party, warm arms embraced her suddenly and she was brought back to her current location of a secluded cave, with the one person she feared the most.

"Oi, didn't you say you wouldn't cry?" He asked huskily while wiping away her tears with his cold hands. Nodding her head, she tried to force a smile and move away from the awkward closeness.

"Oh and Bunny, didn't you also say you wanted to be of some use to me?" He asked seductively while keeping a tight embrace, but as Lucy's breathing picked up and tension in the cramped cave became thick. She was warm, smelled like fresh vanilla and strawberries, he dug his head into the crook of her neck, breathing her essence, but overall enjoying her warmth. Sweat began to trickle down her brow and her anxiety hit new heights, unlike that one time with Laxus, she was not aroused but clouded in fear and confusion. Weren't they suppose to be enemies?

As the thought on their evolving relationship rand through her perplexed head, she couldn't help but realize how warms his arms were, how soft his hair felt against her face and how her hatred seem to be melting away, but could she really hand over her heart to someone who couldn't man up and apologize.

'Will you hurt me? Will you take advantage of me, or are you just toying with my emotions?' she thought as she was drowned in his sea of ebony hair, then his hands began to slowly wander. Maneuvering his frigid hands, he managed to untuck her white cotton shirt, brushing cold digits against her hip-line, he caused his bunny to suddenly shiver. His large hands traveled to their most anticipated destination, her warm bare back.

Engulfed by his warming body, and suffocated by his musky scent. Lucy's mind was beginning to wonder, 'surely he doesn't mean THAT!' her mind yelled as she felt him undoing her clothes. Gulping down she tried to pull away, but he clung to her with such ferocity, that she might of been super glued or physically welded to him. Her chest was pressed hard against his, and her arms were locked at her hips. Purring at the sensation of warmth, he whispered slightly into her ear. "Bunny do you fear me? Do you think I'll hurt you? Or..." He quietly muted his voice as he accidentally unhook the clasp of her laced bra. Fear took over the once confident man, but his hands froze in place enjoying the feel of her body in his arms. Suddenly Lucy felt a delayed sensation of subzero ice, colder than anything Gray has ever produced or shot at her, smack her back paralyzed.

"That's damn cold." She kneed Gajeel in the gut, and followed with a powerful Lucy Kick to his jaw. Never in all of her life has she felt so damn cold, that she could no longer feel her muscles working and this was coming from the girl who got catapulted several times into Mount Hakobe's freezing snow cap. After both feet were on the ground and the infiltrating cold was eliminated, Lucy had felt the sense of doom, she had just realized that she actually kicked Gajeel and he was lying on the floor semi-unconscious. 'I'm done for, he's gonna stinkin' kill me!' She thought to herself as she heard the man belch out a behemoth laugh.

"Bunny, I was just trying to heat up. That's one wicked kick you got!" Gajeel said rubbing his aching jaw.

"Although if you ever do that to me again, don't think I'll hesitate to put you in your place." He threaten her as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Bunny, not all of dragon slayers are like Salamander. We get cold too, and I ain't a stinking furnace, Laxus knows that better than anyone and that's why that power plant bastard took our blankets." He growled as the image of the Lightning Dragon slayer being pampered by gorgeous women near a bonfire materialized in his mind.

After the growling stopped and she clasped her bra back into place, she lowered her head and began excessively groveling, begging for her life and eventually apologizing. Content with her apology, Lucy and the raven haired man were back on civil terms. Rolling away the boulder gently, Gajeel scouted the wilderness for predators and any remaining threats. Gladly, any threat to their lives had either returned to their nest or not around for miles. Signaling his blonde companion, they left their official campsite and commenced their tedious venture of tracking down the giant mouse maid.

Back at LaBixEverFree hotel and now casino, Laxus was enjoying his night attending to the casino and it's most beautiful women. The music was loud, the company was delightful and the drinks just continued pouring, no Natsu, no Magic Counsel and thankfully no ugly-faced Gajeel complaining about therapy. Life was good and he was thankful that his teammates' problems, became the source of his newly found joy. Months of turmoil and using up precious energy on an idiot, had Laxus Dreyar on the end of his sanity. If Lucy and Gajeel didn't get on Makarov's nerve, everyone was eventually going to be assisting Natsu's funeral. Forcing his way back into reality, he took up his large martini glass and gulped down the its contents as he flipped his royal straight at the poker table.

"Oi, where's the power-plan bastard?" Laxus sighed as he heard the recognizable yelling of the last person he wanted to see tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya all :)

Thanks for all of your support, reviews and encouragement. This chapter was so much fun to write, I will warn all now... next chappie is a kinda citrus-y.

Onto the disclaimer (brought to you today by Matchbox 20's hit single Disease):

 _Feels like he made a mistake, He made somebody's heart break, but now he has to let us go, he has to let us go! You left a stain, On everyone one of Galu days, but we're stronger than you know, we had to let you go... We got a disease deep inside us, Galu only, We can't live without them baby, but_ _ **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**_ _!_

So let the disease consume us! I got galu-ophilia and I could care less about the cannon couples!

* * *

"Oi, I said where's the power plant bastard?" Gajeel asked two large men attending the entrance of the luxurious hotel.

Cracking their knuckles the two large men exchanged a sinister smile as they charged towards the obnoxious ruffian.

"So you want to dance, I can accommodate that Gi hi." Gajeel laughed as he replaced his human skin with iron scales.

At first glance the iron dragon slayer had the body guards beat, both men were gasping for air and clutching to their injuries and then they decided to play dirty. It wasn't enough that Laxus had suppressed his magic with various tools and contraptions, but now two low class mages wielded anti-magic whips. Once he fell into their weak clutches, Gajeel's temper ran wild as he sneered and spit at the two pathetic men before him.

"Get that rank S bastard out!" The iron dragon slayer demanded as he was apprehended in magic canceling cuffs on the rough sandy floor.

Running his hand through his blond hair in agitation, Laxus got up from the poker table to silence the nuisance outside his precious retirement-fund of a hotel. With his favorite jacket draped over his massive shoulders, Laxus swung the crystal glass doors open to be met with the iron-clad idiot who was being subdued by some of his elite body guards. Smirking at the apprehended guild member, he dismissed his hired men and gave Gajeel a good kick to the ribs.

"You stupid power-plant bastard!" The smaller man coughed, as the wind within him was literally knocked out.

With slight disgust at his newly appointed nickname, the powerful blond picked Gajeel up by the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you to return only once you bring me that giant cos-playing rat?" Laxus' low voice seemed to make Gajeel shiver, as lightning sparked around his body.

Words could not gather in the iron dragon slayer's mouth as the quiet anticipation of being shocked clouded his mind. Usually none could silence the great Black Steel, but Laxus Dreyar was the only exception to that rule. Every time he pissed Laxus off, lightning was sure to strike. Why was he here again, where was Lucy and when was his dragon tamer going to strike him again. Gajeel just stared blankly at the man who just seemed to analyze the current situation and refrained himself from his usual shocking.

"Hey Laxus, put him down!" Lucy's voice rang in the background as a gigantic maid rat followed the tiny human to the gathering of her guild mates.

Releasing his fistful of tattered cloth, he let Gajeel drop to the floor with a large thump, as he stared at Lucy was wearing various plants and weeds for clothing. 'What did this pervert do?' Laxus thought as his body proceeded to slam another foot against delicate ribs; growling rather loudly he picked Gajeel from the floor again and gave him a rather strong sucker punch to his right cheek, followed by a very powerful cross uppercut.

"How dare you take advantage of Lucy. I'd expect you to roughen her up a bit, but never to strip her and take advantage of her virginal body!" Laxus roared loudly at Gajeel, hoping to burst both eardrums, but then a soft hand found itself onto his tense shoulder. Smiling lightly, Lucy shook her head from side to side.

After quenching his anger, she sat herself next to Gajeel on the ground. Carefully she placed his heavy head on her exposed lap, she flinched slightly, as she witnessed blood trickling out of his mouth. Taking a piece of her plant-based attire she wiped the red liquid from his mouth as she proceeded to pet his soft spiky hair.

"Gajeel did nothing, this was all my idea. He was getting seriously beaten up by Angelica, and we couldn't lay a finger on her, so I decided to get some mouse nip weeds and mice tail flowers. Since she was so big, I had to gather a large, yet transportable quantity, so I made them into this outfit and lured her here. You didn't need to hurt him so bad, I'm flattered you care, but you shouldn't run into such accusatory assumptions." Chocolate eyes danced in tears as she gathered the strength to scold the intimidating man, but that only angered him further. He wanted the two to get over their annoying issues, not to become borderline lovers. 'I can't believe what I'm seeing.' he thought angrily as his stormy eyes glared at Lucy's tender fingers brushing Gajeel's dark hair and caress his aching chest.

Obviously annoyed, Laxus stomped his way to Angelica. Commanding the situation as the future guild master does with perfection, the giant mouse stood frozen while the blond man inspected her from head to tail. 'These two did an amazing job, besides the scratches from branches and twigs, there are no human caused bruises on this monster.' The large man thought as he hung from the branch of an overgrown palm, he even checked under the headdress and like Lucy said, iron bolts for brains did not leave one indentation on this usually rowdy mouse.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to recalculate the situation, 'Lucy went to gather some weeds and flowers to make into clothing, they lured the giant here, and while she was doing that, the iron idiot was being beaten to a bloody pulp by that thing. Then I go and break his ribs in front of Lucy who's now mothering Gajeel. Damn. Not only am I throwing Lucy to Gajeel on a silver platter, but if they continue to work together like this... they'll finish these missions quick and we'll be home in 2 weeks!' Gray eyes widen in fear at the thought of returning to Fairy Tail, where Natsu was, sunk in hard.

Sighing and understanding that for at least this mission, 'it is what it is', he took out a camera from his vacation satchel.

*SNAP* SNAP* SNAP*

After 10 minutes of thorough photography, Laxus sent a small shock of electricity to Angelica's thick ankle and motioned for her to go back home.

"WHAT!" Both Lucy and Gajeel yelled in unison as they saw all their hard work run back into the wilderness of Galuna Island.

With a huge smirk, he place the camera back into his satchel and explained the mission was done. Gajeel was going to charge at the bastard who had placed him in the most disgraceful position in his life possible, only to be halted by his beloved bunny girl, who only cried in frustration at all their hard work and teamwork. With ribs still aching he stayed laying in her warm arms, uttering curses at the man who only chuckled at his expense. Done with evaluation this complete mission, he bid the two goodnight as he turned his back to duo; now that all his paperwork was finished, he could now return to his night of debauchery, but his foot steps ceased once he heard a quiet voice demand him to 'stop'. Lucy gently placed Gajeel's head on the floor, as she rose slowly from the floor and stood in front of Laxus.

"Hey Sparky, was that it? What now? If we're done, can we go see a medic or something?" Lucy lips trembled as she stood up to the large man.

"Come back tomorrow for your next mission, as for the medic, Blondie... you nurse him back to health." Laughing he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, as he disappeared through the crystal glass doors.

Anger tinted her pale face red. Her fist automatically tightened at the realization that the only one who had any accommodations and luxuries here was Laxus. He was really starting to get on her nerves, not only was their difficult mission a joke, he beats up Gajeel, refuses to apologize and now she had to nurse him back to health? Wasn't it enough, she felt sorry for him? No, of course not, because life had a funny way of making her do the things she hated most. Laxus now expected her to carry this iron-clad man all the way back to their cave in his current condition. Wasn't it bad enough that she could barely haul a 50lb bag without fainting? 'Oh no!' Lucy Heartfilia thought as her princess breeding kicked in and stomped her way into the hotel to the front desk. Bobo was gone and for this she was thankful and relieved. In his place sat a young impressionable woman, this was perfect because her fury was ripe and she was going to drop a bomb.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" The blue skinned islander scoffed in disbelief, as she looked down at the blonde who was pretty much naked in a world renown hotel.

"Yes you can help me girlie! I demand a hotel room and I want it now! What is it? Is there a problem? Don't look at me like some 3rd class citizen, you don't know what I've gone through. By the way, I don't have any money, so charge it to Laxus Dreyar." She said casually like she had been demanding things like this for years.

The hotel attendant was sweating bullets, knowing that Mr. Dreyar aka her boss, was not going to be happy if she charged a second room to his account.

Shaking her hear in defiance, the woman was not going to let some plant-clothed hippie tell her how to do her job.

"What you can't do that? Okay... that's not a problem, go and get me a communication lacrima. Cause I'm talking to Master Makarov!" Lucy slammed her hand against the black and gold granite counter top.

The female islander was trembling at the demands of the ex-heiress, should she contact Laxus? Should she get the communication lacrima and go over Mr. Dreyar's head and get fired? Quickly her silver eyes scanned the place for her guards, but after the outside disturbance, they never returned; and the blonde woman in before her was thirsty for blood. Gulping, she tired booking a room under Laxus information, but her system notification came up saying, 'not allowed'. Laughing at the obvious disregard for her and Gajeel, Lucy bent over the cold counter and took the communication lacrima from the girl's trembling hands.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, Natsu was bored and wanted to go on a mission, but Erza was being mean. She had him strapped down to a chair, as he watched her eat cake. This week was staring to smell worse than rotten flying fish, first Lucy was gone to who knew where, then Gray succumbed to all his death threats and was out on a date with Juvia, while the Benedict Arnold of his best pal, Happy, abandoned him to go fishing with Pantherlily and Charle.

"I'm bored! Master let me go!" Natsu pleaded to a tired master, who finally gave in and freed him.

Retreating to his office, he decided that Natsu was tamed enough to be released back into Magnolia and now that everyone knew Lucy was in the capable hands of his grandson, the old master thought that he could finally relax for a bit. Or so he thought, but the second he entered his office, he noticed that his communication lacrima was glowing violently. Rushing to his desk he picked up the crystal blue ball and activated the call.

"Lucy my dear, it's been a while!" The Fairy Tail master was content to have news from his beloved guild daughter, and the attire she was wearing wasn't half bad either.

The lightheartedness did not last long. Lucy had communicated all the grief and turmoil both her and Gajeel had endured. She informed him how they were caged like animals, how he had sexually harassed her on several occasions and how many times she had witnessed Gajeel be electrocuted, 93 to be exact. Anger rose in the small man's usually cheery demeanor, but when Lucy was crying for Gajeel's sake and how she couldn't drag him back to their cave based in the middle of Galuna's wilderness, it broke the old man's heart. She convinced her beloved master that she was relatively fine, but she wasn't strong enough to carry Gajeel who was extremely heavy. Not only was Gajeel heavy, and heavily beaten, but Laxus had cracked his ribs and had left them to fend for themselves. Lucy didn't want to snitch on him, but he gave her no choice, if she would have had her keys, they could have managed, but since that wasn't an option, she had to go like a spoiled child begging for daddy to save her.

"I won't let him know you spoke to me, I'll pay you and Gajeel a room, under an alias of course, but he's gonna get it." The old man laughed mischievously as the communication link ended.

Curious at the antics of the eccentric man, Lucy waited at the counter as the young islander handed her the keys. Calming down at the jingle of keys, Lucy's sweet personality returned as she asked for a bell hop crew to wheel Gajeel into the hotel room.

Shivering from the backslash of the intimidating powerful personality of a woman raised in riches, the Galuna Islander complied and had 8 of their strongest bell hops go outside and bring the iron clad man into the junior executive suite.

Now wearing a white bathrobe, the blonde wizard was now decent and thanked the staff dearly. Upon further observation of the room, Lucy let out a quiet 'damn' as she noticed the sole over-sized king bed in their suite. Laughing from exhaustion she checked on Gajeel, who was resting soundly on the soft mattress. Hovering gently over him, she delicately brushed a few rogue strands of ebony hair, she sighed relieved that her high class breeding could come in handy. Feeling disgusted with herself for touching the man she was suppose to hate so much, she got up and headed for a nice warm bath.

"You look good in that, now you really are my white bunny girl." Gajeel said loud enough for her to hear as he fell asleep. Giggling at his ramblings Lucy retreated to the bathroom.

Back at Fairy Tail, Master Makarov sported an evil grin as he approved a month full of missions at his desk.

"You think you're too old for a spanking from grandpa, don't you Laxus...? I don't even have to hurt my hand to punish you. Mess with my children won't you?" The old master whispered to himself sinisterly.

Walking out of his office with the pile of missions, he searched for a certain pink-haired wrecking ball.

"If you leave tonight, you'll be there in 2 days if you can handle the trip." Master told an excited Natsu, oblivious to the knowledge that Gajeel, Laxus and Lucy were all on Galuna Island.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya all! Thanks for all the reviews and healthy desires for Laxus and Natsu to meet up again. It's gonna be a real hoot :) So this chappie its a bit steamier than my usual stuff, but this is why it's M and not T so I guess that's my warning. Also sorry for deleting and re-posting, but I felt last time I rushed it too quickly. So hopefully this is a better chapter!

Now onto the famed disclaimer brought to you by my play-list ( _Bon Jovi's It's My Life_ ):

This ain't a song for NaLu fans, No other ships in this span. Gajeel ain't gonna be another dragon in this show. You're gonna hear his roar when he lets it out loud. It's my ship, it's now or never, Lucy won't stay young forever. I just wanna steer this ship while I'am alive, she's my life :P This is for us who stood their ground, for GaLu or Gajucy, we'll never back down. Their ship is getting harder, but make no mistake **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail** , but in this story it's our ship! It's now or never, Lucy won't stay young forever, we just want GaLu alive, it's our life :)

* * *

~Chapter 16~

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled into the dusk sky with glee. It's been ages since he's been around his monster friends and maybe they could ease the pain the vacancy of Lucy in his life was starting to have. Lissana was great and she made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He knew it was love, but Lucy was like his long lost sister and at times when she was scary, she would become the mother he never asked for.

Thinking back to the mission, and the stomach wrenching concept of taking the train, especially tonight, was not even a possibility; Erza ate too much cake, dragged him around town, chained him to a chair and his head was dizzy from all the pseudo-transportation.

"Maybe I can get the gang together." The pink-haired slayer thought ran out of the guild as his feet guided him to Strawberry Street, stopping right in front of Lucy's apartment building.

With a sad smile, he looked at the tempting window. 'Just one last smell, for the road' Natsu thought as he leaped up to the windowsill and lifted the glass. Entering the empty room, he remembered how Lucy would shout and scream for barging into her private sanctuary. The memories calmed him down a bit, and he took the only seat available in the empty space. Siting on her couch he stared at the window, where Lucy's bed used to rest against, and that's when he heard something from her bathroom. Alerting himself, he suspiciously sniffed the air. Lucy's scent was still very dominant, but there was still a slight familiar smell he couldn't immediately decipher. 'Maybe it was a burglar,' he thought to himself, but then he heard the sound of quiet sobbing. Grasping the knob, he gulped down nervously, afraid at the pervert using his guild sister's bathroom, he flung the door open to see his best buddy, in a steamy bath with Lucy's favorite rubber duck.

"You left me for dead in Erza's hands and said you'd go fishing!" Natsu pointed an accusatory finger at his liar-of-a-friend, Happy.

Sad eyes met his accuser, but he simply didn't care if his lies were brought to the surface. It was true he left him with Erza, but Lucy and him were supposed to go shopping for fish today. He had gladly marked it on his calendar weeks ago, and then she didn't even bother to let him know she was going to get kidnap. He wasn't mourning so much about Lucy's disappearance, but for his promised fish that he was going to rub in Panther Lily's face and share with Charle. The complexity of the situation would most likely go over Natsu's head, so he decided a lie was better than to re-live the pain and disappointment once more.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore little buddy. Master gave me a ton of missions, and we're going to Galuna Island! We get to see our monster people friends again!" Natsu sported a bright smile as the blue cat looked away uninterested.

Dragging the cat out of the bath, he jumped out through Lucy's window, forgetting to turn off the water... but that's for Lucy and the landlady to deal with at a later date...

"Gray-Sama let's go on vacation! I want to go somewhere romantic!" Juvia cried as her water body was dragged across the cobbled-stone roads of Magnolia, as she clung to the hem of his glued-on leather pants.

Stopping in the middle of the street he smacked his head with an open palm, just exhausted from a long and torturous date with the disillusion guild mate. Being the nice guy, he thought to be, he decided going out to lunch with Juvia should have been child's play.

Throughout the day, she had forced him to go to the park, get matching rings and almost made some random stranger tattoo 'Property of Juvia' just above his navel. After running away from the questionable business under a bridge, next to an escort service in the shadier part of town, she water lasso him into submission. Then they went to the bridal shop, where he had to endure a solid hour of watching the rain woman try every combination of wedding dress, veil, shoes and bouquet imaginable. They were just guild mates and here she was planning a freaking wedding; upset and no longer patient with her crazed antics, he waltzed right out of the small store and headed home.

"Gray-sama forgive me, I'll be good. I know your shy. If you don't believe in marriage I'll be your only and exclusive mistress! Just love me!" She yelled down the streets of Magnolia with a bolted grip on the ice mage.

Feeling desperate, he saw the his saving grace running like an idiot towards his home.

"Flame-brain, over here!" Gray shouted as he waved a hand enthusiastically, trying to capture the pink-haired idiot's short attention.

Waving back in pure delight, Natsu ran towards his guild mates, and unintentionally rescue Gray from the clutches of the obsessed Juvia.

"So what's up Flame-tard." Gray smiled playfully as his pink-haired friend pouted and threw his arms in the air and claim that he should have never considered him.

Blue eyes glared at the intrusive man and the annoying cat, who had revealed to the whole guild that she 'liiiked' Gray. It was embarrassing to have such a subtle crush be exposed so carelessly to her dignified and respected guild. Her strife with the cat, were one of honor, and she wanted nothing to do with the future sadden, Happy. Laughing with her eyes, she drove them away, so Gray and her could finish their beautiful evening without intrusion. As the pink haired idiot made his distance, she could feel her beloved tense up and she could not understand why. Had she been a bit too forceful earlier? Was he starting to get bored with her? Did Gray play for the other team? Losing herself in a meaningless mental battle, she released her vice-grip hold on her beloved and he ran after Natsu.

"Hey, what did you want Natsu?" Gray ask as he held onto the other man's risk, stopping him from creating any more distance between the two.

While Natsu tried to ignore him, Happy explained that Master had given him a series of missions on Galuna Island, and since Lucy was gone for the moment, he wanted to share his adventures with his friends. Understanding the situation, Gray whispered quietly into his ear, causing the onlooker of a guild mate to further drown into her own fears. Biting her handkerchief, she gritted her teeth in anger as she noticed touches and gestures that simply weren't there.

'When did my beloved Gray start stroking his shoulder like that? Are they now holding hands! Did that cat say something about liking somebody... Oh no, whatever is going on, I got to stop this! Lucy leaves, and Gray turns over to the other team!' Juvia got lost in the sea of madness, desperately missing her love rival to keep her beloved as straight as an arrow.

Getting closer, all she heard was that the train was to depart the next day at 10:30 AM and to get a month's clothes ready, when two voices interrupted the duo.

"I'm going too!" Both Erza who just arrived and Juvia, who had been fighting off the desires to kill Natsu, said in unison. The men laughed nervously and waved goodbye, informing them that they would see them tomorrow bright and early.

While accusations of lies, betrayal, forbidden love and reckless living were being tend to, Lucy and Gajeel slept safe and soundly inside a warm hotel room.

Golden rays of light filtered through thick bamboo shades, as morning invited itself into a dark and quiet hotel room. Hazy scarlet eyes opened slightly at the disturbing light, which had so rudely disrupted his comfortable state of slumber. Wanting to bolt out of bed and fire the sun, the medium-build man was taken by surprised at the familiar woman draped across his half naked body. Initially his eyes were filled with so much shock, that the message relays to his brain ceased to function. A few days ago he and the blonde would be at each others neck, hitting every one of their psychological vulnerabilities, but now Lucy was willingly snuggling closer and closer to him.

Closing his eyes for a second and opening them again, he noticed that he was not dreaming. His bunny girl was sleeping with a dragon and her comfortable smile, worried him. She was supposed to be terrified, he was going to be rough and vulgar, but that wasn't happening. With a light growl, he ran his hand through his disheveled morning mane, as he realized how annoyed the progress of their relationship made him.

'Isn't it enough that everyone already sees me as a giant teddy bear? Not you too Bunny Girl.' The raven hair man thought as his rib reminded him that getting up wasn't even an option at the moment.

"Damn bastard." Gajeel thought out loud as he tenderly brushed his fingers through soft golden hair. Apparently Laxus knew exactly what he was doing, in less than a week, he and Lucy had made huge progress. She was getting over her paranoia and fears, and his heart was melting. All he wanted was what he saw before him, a beautiful, strong, capable woman in his arms, but his pride was aching. In his eyes, he was losing his bad boy reputation and she was feeding him out of her open hand, like a tamed beast.

'Pathetic.' Was the one word the remnants of his darkness hissed within his perturbed thoughts. Dragon slayers for ages were revered as one of the most powerful of mages, and feared to be the missing link between man and beast, but now he had become his Bunny Girl's pet lizard. He remembered when everyone would hear the name Black Steel and pee their pants, but now all his hard work was buried amongst the piles of Magnolian stories and lore. Calmly breathing in, and focusing on the woman before him, his scarlet eyes watched as Lucy's delicate fingers brushed up his thigh, eliciting a small jolt of pleasure. Lingering for a few moments, her pianist fingers played the melody of his body until they made their destination on his toned abdomen. Content with the sounds she provoked out of his reluctant mouth, she nuzzled her head closer to his accepting chest.

The tender moment would have had any man on the edge, divulging on the feast before them, but Gajeel was somewhat stuck in denial. Yes he was extremely attracted to her, his body was on the verge of exposing his desire several times during this torture-endue trial, but he refused to show her that side of him. She was the prey, not the other way around! Hissing lightly at the blood circulating in his lower body, he prayed to Mavis and Metalicana that she would not wake up any time soon. He wanted to push her off so bad, disappear and return with newly found disgust for a woman he had thought was a snotty rich brat, but he was starting to learn that was extremely untrue.

Lucy never lived in opulence and only indulged in food. The woman fed the poor, she donated huge portions of her reward money to rehabilitating criminals, and that was just skimming the surface. During Laxus' reign of tyranny on their lives, she trembled and shook before him, but always tried to help him. 'Am I really such a bastard Bunny girl?' He thought to himself, as he tried to push away the thoughts of her being the sweetest and down to Fiore woman he had ever met. Laxus had shocked him so many times that he was becoming a castrated bull. Closing his tired eyes, he decided to let the morning light do it's own thing, as he proceeded to go back to sleep.

As the sun proceeded its ascension towards the west, its bothersome rays shone across the features of a sleeping beauty. Trying to hide from the subtle alarm clock, she dug her head into the warm chest of a now dormant Gajeel. Her unconscious body brushed unconsciously against a swollen mass, causing a low moan to escape from the iron slayer's usually steel shut lips. The white robe she wore came lose as her slightly exposed chest rubbed against the left side of his body. No longer dormant, Gajeel turned his head slightly to see the exposed flesh and causing an immediate reaction from his lower body. Embarrassed and still uncertain of what he felt for the young woman, he tried to shake her up. Gently he whispered her name not to startle her, but that wasn't working, she just intertwined her legs with his causing his growing problem to become awfully painful. Clenching his jaw shut as another moan threaten to escape his mouth, he sighed in defeat as he reverted to old tactics. With a sinister smile, he inhaled as much as he could, and belched out a powerful growl, causing the sleeping woman to tremble.

'So that's how I got to play it...' The raven haired man thought as his right hand ran through his soft mane. Her shivering awoke his inner predator. Being gentle with her wasn't producing any results, apparently blondie likes it rough, and he felt generous enough to comply. Taking a fistful off golden locks, he elevated her head from his now cold chest and noticed the pain in her sleeping face. Adjusting himself, without agitating his delicate ribs or undoing his bandaged chest, he stole a forceful kiss. Slithering his tongue passed her dried lips, he entered the hot mouth, waiting for her to wake and scream in fear.

'Any minute now... she'll think of me as a jerk and a rapist and everything will be back to normal,' so the delusional man thought, but instead of screams, fidgeting or arm flailing he was surprised to witness her body cling against him seductively. His mind was clouded by her actions and his body was betraying him. Her mouth was moist, her tongue petite and playful as she proceeded to gently sucking his large tongue. Long slender arms encircled his strong neck possessively, as she pressed her cold bare chest against the warmth of his bandages. The atmosphere in the room had grew thick and the alluring aroma of her heat was fogginh up his usually sharp reflexes. She had pure control, her eyes were still close, but he could feel her her light thrusting against his morning erection, drive him close to insanity. They were so close and so intimate that the light layers of clothing seemed to be only an illusion, Gajeel swore his eyes were lying and he was just having a lustful dream.

He pulled her blonde hair a bit tighter, her head elevated at an angle, as her sensuous mouth open wider, welcoming him to ravage her. Gulping dry air into his throat, he stared in disbelief at the woman before him, was she awake, would he become a monster just to prove his point that he was still a certified monster and bad person? Red eyes realized that with the morning grogginess, and his body heat, that Lucy who was once his terrified prey, had stolen his place and had become the hungry predator. Moments passed and Lucy was started to feel extremely riled up, Gajeel was frozen in awe. Letting go of her hair, he embraced her tenderly and that's when her chocolate eyes snapped opened as her own tongue flung out of his accepting mouth.

Smirking as she pulled away from him, he was expecting her to scream, to slap him, but all the blonde did was whisper an apology.

"What the hell Bunny Girl? I'm the one who..." Soft fingertips met swollen lips, as she silenced the once rowdy dragon, and took all the blame for the morning's happenings.

Scarlet eyes saw as the ashamed woman picked herself from his lying body, her fingers danced up to tie her bathrobe tighter and cover her previously esposed self. His racing heart decelerated and his morning problem, slowly disappeared and now everything was starting to add up. His Bunny Girl's fear melted away when she saw how pathetic he acted yesterday, and now she had the hots for him. Growling lowly, he repeated to himself that he wasn't weak, that he was still the same man who had mercilessly tortured her those many years ago. Laxus was a prick and these missions were out to get him! Not only did Laxus want to mess with him for his own cynical reasons, but the power plant bastard took great joy of making him look like a pansy infront of the woman he wished to dominate. Everything he had built was slowly starting to crumble. Rising up quickly from the bed to chase Lucy, he had forgotten that the power-plant bastard had cracked his ribs and a quiet whine escaped his lips.

"What are you doing?" A concern blonde ran towards Gajeel, who held onto his aching side. With a violent wave, he rejected her kind efforts of nurturing him.

Crossing her arms around massive chest, she sighed and understood he didn't want her help. She knew that her subconscious advances most likely confused him, because it damn confused her. He was an attractive and dangerous man, but she never saw him as anything more than a ruthless killer and ruffian, so what was so different now? Shaking her head in disbelief, she made her way to the bathroom and got dressed. Looking at her flushed face in the mirror, she felt the urgency to seek Laxus. This was all going too fast and she wasn't happy.

Walking out of the bathroom, she noticed her guild mate lost in his own thoughts and this made her heart sink. Making her way towards the bed, she took a seat next to him and proceeded to check the loosen bandages. Angry eyes met hers, as he hissed at her helpful attempts.

"Sorry for caring." Chocolate eyes matched the rage engulfed man and pushed his hands back. She was going to be of some use to him, whether he approved or not. Biting the inside of her cheeks, she removed his sweat engulfed bandages and replaced them with new clean ones. After making sure the bandages were tight, she rose from the side of the bed, still obviously hurt.

"Since you don't want me around, I'll be talking to Laxus if you need me. I want to be done with these missions soon." She said looking at Gajeel, still annoyed at his rash actions, but slowly turned around and contemplated leaving the injured man alone.

While Lucy waited a bit too long at the door, Gajeel was having a mini war in his head. They didn't even have breakfast yet, she still smelled of want and desire and now she wanted to meet the lightning dragon slayer badly. Was this ex-princess only using him? Was she awake all this time this morning? Why did he care, why did he fear leaving her alone with the bastard? Growling, he felt his head almost explode as a the darker part of his soul whispered to insult the woman.

"Yeah sure, leave the injured man alone, while you shack up with that bastard!" Scarlet eyes smirked evilly as the door slammed and he witnessed regretful tears.

Running through the elaborated hallways, Lucy wiped her hot tears with the back of her hands as promised herself not to shed any more tears over Gajeel.

Meanwhile in Magnolia, a pink-haired man waited impatiently for the arrival of his comrades. Dreading the train ride, Natsu stared as the second's hand at the large clock seemed to slow down, instead of progressing. Master had been extremely generous, but after watching Erza eat so much cake yesterday, he couldn't even think about getting on any type of transportation. After gathering and confirming with his friends, and getting a good night's sleep, he gulped anxiously as he thought to be prepared for the long journey to get to Galuna Island. Was this Master's punishment for burning down all those cities? Couldn't he assign missions a bit closer to home, and without getting on a train and a boat. Just thinking about the length of the journey, was giving him cold feet. If Lucy would be here, everything would be better, but Gajeel had to mess everything up and now the only thing he could rely on was Erza giving him multiple concussions or breaking some ribs so he could bear the lengthy trip.

"Hey Flamebrain, sorry I'm late, but Juvia was threatening to drown me if I didn't bring her." Gray nervously laughed as a pale arm encircled his bare arm.

Erza, to no one's surprise, was late for the usual reasons: bringing a year's worth of extravagant and useless luggage. The piles of suitcases on top of suitcases was the biggest pile yet. The train staff nervously scrambled to find space in the cargo car. Threatened by the notorious Titania of Fairy Tail, the staff decided to leave urgent life-saving parcels in Magnolia, instead of enduring the wrath of the red-head for leaving her oversized teddy bear and her props for impromptu plays. After fixing the little hiccup of reorganizing the luggage car, the train finally departed, three hours tardy.

"Gray-sama this mission is going to be like a honeymoon!" Juvia squealed as she cut off the circulation in the ice mage's arm. Smiling at her, he turned to Erza and mouthed 'help me!' But instead of receiving any sympathy from his supposed friend, she encouraged the water wizard further by suggesting a midnight moonlight pinic on the temple grounds on Galuna Island. Sighing, Gray noticed as Natsu was already knocked out as Happy sat quietly eating his fish bread, twirling his tail joyfully. 'This is going to be a long journey...' The stripper thought as the ticket inspector passed through and smacked him across the head.

"Hey what was that for?" An agitated Gray rose from his seat, as he was met with a bevy of peculiar reaction from the many women on the train, who whistled, covered their eyes and blushed heavily at the mere sight of his excellence.

"No shirt, no shoes, no service! So put on some damn clothes or get off my train!" The female ticket inspector yelled, as the bewildered man apologized explaining that his clothes have a mind of their own.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya all! Sorry for the months of no updates, life's been a bit busy with a new job, wedding cake making and my ill-mother, but I'm back and hopefully returning to my quota of regularly updating the comedic romance of 'A Bunny's Instinct To Fear'. Many things have changed but alas, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

The train trip from hell continued for what seemed like days. Juvia clung to Gray like he was the last person on Earthland. The ice mage desperately searched for refuge in his guild mates, but found none. Natsu had been knocked out cold since the train started to move, Erza had been occupied reading a script and Happy was lost in his own little world as he munched on his beloved and rancid smelling Fish Jerky. Time seemed to drag on as Gray felt Juvia's vice grip slowly cut circulation to his beloved left arm. Pain numbed his recollection of time and as the woman's massive chest and powerful arms tightened it's hold around him, he felt how every fiber, ligament and tendon snap slowly one at a time. Wincing from the agonizing pain, tears threatened to fall, but no amount of shoving or pushing would make his stalker loosen her grip. It was now just a matter of time until the bone would break in half, silently be endured the pain praying to Mavis that one day be might be reunited with his arm, then he blacked out from the overwhelming love of the crazed woman.

Every now and again Natsu would stir in his sleep, slightly regaining consciousness, only to be welcome by misfortune. The millisecond Erza would notice the waking dragon slayer, she would immediately take charge, putting him out of his misery. Usually any stirring in his state of consciousness would elicit a punch to the gut, but the one moment she was entranced by her excellent writing, Natsu felt his life flashed before his eyes. His stomach gurgled like a dormant volcano ready to erupt as he found himself conscious on a moving form of transportation. Racing his hands to his full mouth, Natsu realized that his weakness to transportation was far too great.

Painfully unable to control his severe motion sickness, he felt defeated as bile surged from his stomach escaped his tight lips and made its way onto Erza's beloved and well-kept armor. His eyes bulged out in horror as he notice just where he had lost control. Holding his mouth shut to not cause any further damage to his comrade's usually pristine attire, he wasn't surprised when she threw him violently off her lap. Never since he had been burned by Igneel's flames had he felt such fire and rage from anyone.

Quickly the pink-haired man knelt in terror before his friend.

"Erza please forgive me, I ehhh can't control it." Natsu struggled to say as he unleashed another eruption from his turbulent stomach.

Super aware of her surroundings and her ruined armor, Erza's face was darken substantially in anger as her scarlet hair flared up. The inside of the train rattled violently as Erza kicked Natsu in the gut.

"If you want to throw up, there is a whole hallway of a floor Natsu. Why don't you ruin that?" The red-head picked up her newly-formed enemy by his pink mane and shook him violently.

Titania's wrath was so great, that the frightened passengers, who had witness the event transpire, huddled together in the farthest corner of their car. With all the commotion the engineer feared the train would tip over and pulled on the emergency brake causing the train to come to a complete stop.

Fearing for their lives they ran to the emergency exits, but unable to get out since they were stuck in the middle of a bridge above an extremely deep canyon. The ticket inspector, conductor and on-train security tried to stop the fighting duo, but Happy tripped them so he could kill his boredom and witness an epic battle between Natsu and Erza.

"Erza I beg you to stop, the train did and you don't want me to get fired up." Natsu threatened the anger-blinded woman. Smirking at the challenge, the red-head dashed towards her once friend and dealt him a strong upper-cut.

"Fight! Fight!" Happy encouraged the duo with glee, as everyone else, trembled in fear.

Every punch and blow appeared to be like a heated sparring session, up until Natsu, in a sorry attempt at self defense, let out a small roar attack, burning a few of her scarlet hairs, causing Erza to go into a larger fit of rage as she threw and used every weapon in her mighty arsenal.

Juvia upon seeing Natsu's flame spread across the tiny car, stupidly feared for her sleeping ice wizard's life. Removing her tight hold from Gray's shriveled arm, she stood up and summoned a large wave out of her body, to extinguish the massive threat of the tiny flame.

Gray feeling the sweet embrace of freedom, rejoiced as he felt the warm blood circulate in his once dead arm. Loosening a button from his shirt, he felt a bit warm as normal circulation resumed within his body.

"Why have we stopped? Are we there yet?" Gray asked no one in particular as he locked eyes with the older cougar who whistled at him earlier. Her curly blonde hair seemed to be wet, the train smelled a bit smoky and everyone on the train had seemed to gravitate to the farthest corner of the train.

"What on Earthland is going on!" Gray yelled in frustration as he noticed Natsu lifeless body adorning the floor.

Quietly he analyzed what had occurred while he was passed out and quickly enough he understood the dangerous spot the passengers were in. After a yawn and a couple of minutes of understanding the dire situation of Titania and Natsu's fighting on a civilian-filled train, he happily tore off his restricting clothes as he proceeded to encapsulate the queen of the fairies in ice a tiring seven times. After being frozen for the fifth or sixth time, Titania started to come back to her senses. As the seventh ice berg melted away, Erza laughed nervously as she apologized to the panic-filled passengers. Taking in a deep breath, she took a good look at her armor, it was stained with green bile, and no matter how angry she was at Natsu, she had failed their friendship and her image with her hobby. Quietly she thought to herself what she would do now that she was soiled.

"Requip!" She yelled with all the authority of heaven, as a bright light covered her body and everyone on the train were left entranced at her beautiful magic. Several seconds later, Erza came out of the light wearing a clean version of what she was previously wearing.

"Apparently I had a duplicate." She laughed awkwardly as she took her seat, dragging a completely decimated Natsu back onto her motherly lap, while trying to avert any further attention from herself.

After the small incident on the train was settled, the combustion engine started up and the steam locomotive resumed its course as the famed Salamander was knocked out cold. All the passengers kept their distance, but eventually settled back into their seats. Everything was back to normal, and the whole incident would become a story to tell Lucy for laughs later, but to Fairy Tail's grave misfortune, Laharl was one of the many passengers to witness the discourse between the two fairies.

The tired Magic Counsel official was soundly sleeping waiting to arrive at Akane Resort for a well deserved vacation, when he was so rudely awaken. Not only had he been disturbed while off duty, but like all things leading to disaster in his life, he just had the great displeasure of witnessing another Fairy Tail calamity. Luckily for him, he had his communication lacrima.

"Makarov?" Laharl spoke quietly into the crystal blue orb.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, amongst the peace and quiet, an all too familiar voice echoed in the guild master's office. Sweat trickled down the old man's brow once he heard the ominous voice of the Magic Counsel representative. The realization that Natsu took both Gray and Erza had been nerve wrecking enough; immediately after they left, the old master had demented thoughts of burring himself at Kardia Cemetery, but maybe he was a bit rash and discrediting his kids. Taking in a quiet breath, he prayed and hoped that sending the debt of Fairy Tail to teach Laxus a lesson was not a mistake. Over and over again he was called; the menacing orb shone brightly atop his massive desk, he could just imagine the news that man had for him.

"Oh Laharl, what's new? Aren't you suppose to be on vacation. Sorry I didn't pick up earlier I was immersed in paper work." Makarov lied through his teeth as Laharl scoffed at his blatant lie.

Laughing nervously, Makarov just wanted to ask how much more did Natsu and crew add to their guild's debt, but somewhere in his naive heart, he hoped that maybe Zeref was spotted, or that a new threat emerged.

"245,859 J." Laharl said in a monotone.

"Excuse me?" The old master questioned the Magic Counsel offical.

Looking at the clock hanging above his guild registration plaque, he saw that only an hour and ten minutes had elapsed since Natsu and his entourage had left. There was no way in Earthland that this small group of four people and a rowdy cat could have amassed that amount of property damage in such a small time. Natsu should have been knocked out senseless, Juvia has always been tamed as long as Gray was present, Happy should have behaved and stayed tranquil, since he should have enough snacks until the afternoon. Erza was usually a good girl that alone, never cost Fairy Tail a dime in damage fees, so what on Earthland was Laharl talking about.

"Excuse you? Really? Do you know the hell of an hour I've had? First Gray goes and preforms a striptease causing all the rowdy cougars on the train to go into a frenzy. Juvia had a jealous outrage and almost drown us all! Natsu vomited all over Erza who pulled out every piece of weaponry she owned, plus a fishing rod to beat him within an inch of his life! And don't get me going about that damn cat!" Laharl yelled into the lacrima, as Master Makarov felt his heart stop. 'Wendy... where's should she be?' The old man thought quietly as he clenched tightly onto his heart.

"Add it to the bill." Was the last thing Laharl heard as the communication abruptly stopped.

A sense of doom was felt the moment the five fairies entered the locomotive and only the passengers could tell you the horrors they witnessed. Gray's first encounter with the ticket inspector, would not be his last; he was labeled as a pervert and was checked every hour on the hour. Happy was another story, such a small non-threatening creature caused amongst the most havoc; the little blue cat was getting cabin fever and most of all he was exceptionally bored. Counting sheep made him sleepy, drawing on Natsu's sleeping face was only fun if there space to draw on, stripping Gray to get him in trouble got him wet, then frozen. All the little exceed's fish jerky was gone, and now he terribly missed Lucy; she would have summoned Plue and they could have played Go Fish or do anything else that would be interesting. Erza was no fun and too distracted trying to memorize the lines to a script she had self written, while dragon sitting 'Mr. Vomits all over dry-clean-only armor'.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, but if beloved doesn't put his shirt back that temptress will kick you off the train." Juvia cried loudly as she pulled a turtle neck tee over his blue head. After the tight fitting shirt seemed glued to his body, the water mage then mummified him in tight bandages, glue and chains, ensuring that the clothes would be apprehended with no where to go. Laharl sat quietly in his seat observing every action and adding various property damage fees into his notebook.

As the Fairy Tail wizards and its victims made their way to Akane Resort, Lucy was pacing in front of Laxus' hotel suite. Should she go back to Gajeel and patch things up? Was her pride so much more important that she would make that intolerable man's accusations true? Why can't they just get along and go back to being indifferent guild mates. Toxicity within the guild was intolerable and she completely understood that, but she would not be victimized by Gajeel and his insensitive remarks any longer.

Laxus, the blonde had deemed him to be a walking enigma and while at times he was bathed in wisdom, his libido and egotism clouded most of his sane judgment. It had only been four days, but all the unnecessary drama with Gajeel and humoring Laxus cynicism had her sanity near it's breaking point. She truly missed her spirits, guild mates and even that stupid blue cat. Sighing and finding a bit of courage, she took her dominant right hand and knocked the hell out of the thick door.

"What the f... oh Blondie it's you." Laxus held in his curse as he flung the door open ready to assault the tormentor that had ripped him apart from his morning massage.

Averting her chocolate eyes away from his perfectly sculpted body, she quietly apologized.

"Mr. Laxus, you forgot your towel." A beautiful young woman said nonchalantly with closed eyes as the man quickly tore the white cloth from her hands.

Smirking seductively he mentioned something about feeling visually raped. Rolling her chocolate eyes at his perverseness, the blonde bombshell sighed and turned back towards her hotel room.

Gajeel's hurtful comments and treatment seemed like a breath of fresh air compared to Laxus' sexual harassment. Lucy's morning had been confusing and even though she acknowledge that the large man wasn't a psychologist or even a therapist, she thought his insight would be helpful. The blonde was growing tired and all she wanted was a neutral voice to talk to, but unfortunately she was left completely alone.

Looking at the glistening floor, the blonde mage made her way back to the inferno Gajeel had fabricated, until she felt a warm hand grip her small wrist. Turning her head back, she saw an apologetic Laxus, who enticed her to follow him back to his room.

"I'm sorry Blondie, it was just embarrassing and I didn't want to look like a wuss in front of you." Laxus admitted to his fellow fairy, as he relinquished his hold of her delicate wrist.

Nodding slightly, Lucy accepted his apology and cautiously followed him, until he slowed his pace lightly to allow her to takeover and lead; but what seemed like an act of politeness was in actuality a white dueling glove smacking the face of a man who swore to be invisible amongst the shadows.

While walking his beautiful comrade back to his suite, he momentarily looked back, locking eyes with a certain bruised man. Laxus completely sure of himself, and feeling a bit feisty having the blonde in his clutches, gave Gajeel a quick sinister smirk, then placed his attention back to the unsuspecting Lucy.

"So um what brings you here Blondie?" The large man asked as he escorted her into his suite, placing a suggestive arm around her and closing the large door.

'Curse that bastard!' Gajeel thought as he witnessed his bunny girl, literally go into the dragon's den with a half-naked Laxus. Scoffing in disgust, and just reconfirming his thoughts about Lucy, Gajeel returned to his hotel room while still nursing his aching ribs.


	18. Chapter 18

Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima. I own my sanity, which I bought at a discount store, but that is the extent of it all. I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Quietly the blonde mage watched as the Galuna female resident kneaded the back muscles of her large senior. Apparently she had interrupted this morning's session and he wasn't going to cancel his paid hour for anyone. Lucy continued to watch the blue arms go up and down in a fluid motion, releasing the tension that most likely Natsu caused him for months. His stormy eyes closed in pleasure as the aching pain in his shoulders finally dissipated. Blue fingers disappeared in the crooks of his thick neck and behind usually aching temples. At some point during his morning massage, Lucy yawn bored of watching. Brown eyes scanned the room for a clock, but much to her surprise found none. 'This is beyond awkward.' The squirming blonde thought as Laxus let out a pleasure-filled moan. She swore to the shifting sun that over an hour had elapsed.

"Mr. Laxus?" The Galuna woman asked her completely relaxed patient.

Opening an eyelid, he let out a lazy yawn as he stretched his muscular arms.

"What's up Luna?" He asked while sitting up on the massage table.

Her golden eyes nervously stared at Lucy and then back at him as she rubbed her arm anxiously. Slowly she mouthed out something his relaxed brain couldn't understand.

"Ahh Luna don't worry about Blondie, she's trustworthy, you can say anything you want. Did I forget to pay you or something?" He asked casually as his rubbed his bare legs dangerously close to the edge of his short towel.

Rolling her eyes to the heavens, she appeared to pray for strength or for the Earthland to swallow her whole.

"No Mr. Laxus, you paid upfront for everything, it's just I haven't finished. It would be rather embarrassing to proceed with your Happy En-" The woman started to say, when Laxus bolted to her side and covered her mouth with his large hand.

Tilting her head to the side, Lucy wondered what the masseuse was going to say... when her brain finally woke up and finished the sentence in her head, causing a dark shade of crimson to take dominion over her once pale face.

"About that... um don't worry about it now, you can come back later." Laxus nervously explained to the woman, who only nodded in agreement.

Quickly Luna shoved her massage oils, and tools into her large bag; placed the massage table back in it's closet and bowed to both Laxus and Lucy as she almost ran out of the door.

Laughing lightly at the awkwardness of his current situation, the large man excused himself and ran in the direction of the bathroom to get properly dressed. Suddenly he felt more exposed than usual and he just didn't have the courage to face Blondie after requesting for paid sexual favors. Washing his face, he felt like an idiot for not being able to read the woman's lips and discreetly allow her to finish her through job later. Sighing to himself, he wonder how he was gonna deal with a the blonde. 'I'm so damn stupid sometimes.' The large man thought as he pulled his black and yellow boxers on. Opening the door, he felt a bit self conscious about the whole situation, but after he got a gander at her brown eyes trail him up and down, he just chuckled knowing very well he was a solid 10.

Sporting a lavender muscle shirt and tight khaki shorts, Lucy couldn't help but think of what she heard from Luna. Biting her lower lip, she recalled how the older mage abruptly greeted her this morning with nothing on, how she got heated at his Adonis like body.

"Blondie... you're drooling." Laxus whispered with his husky voice in her as his fingers trailed her bottom lip and down her moist cheek.

Shaming all strawberries that ever existed, her crimson face was held in embarassment at the sensual gesture.

"Calm down Blondie, now what's up?" Laxus asked taking a seat on a chair crossing his large semi bare legs.

Regaining her composure, she remembered how agitated she was at Gajeel and his antics. She just wanted to get these stupid unnecessary missions done. She missed Natsu, the gang, and especially her keys; she feeling extremely home sick, tired and very stressed. It's barely been a week and already she could feel herself breaking apart, a month would destroy her will.

"I want this hell done with. I refuse to stay here longer than I need too." Lucy's brown eyes glared at the man with determination as she crossed her arms, demonstrating that she meant business and no was not a plausible answer.

Impressed by her sense of bravery, the older Fairy wizard stood up. Lucy memorized his steps as she followed him to a locked white and silver filing cabinet. Using his electricity he formed a small key that unlocked the top drawer, revealing a blue folder, which housed their infinite pile of requests. Hearing the nosy woman stand behind him, studying him like a book, he had a sinister idea and gave her the most Gajeel-based missions. Sporting his best poker face, he handed the eager blonde a small pile of requests.

"There ya go Blondie, why don't you choose from these? The others are time-based." Laxus lied through his teeth as Lucy happily took the papers from his waiting hands.

Walking her back to the living room, they took their earlier seats. Laxus studied contently as the hopeful glint in Lucy's chocolate eyes faded fast. One sheet after another, the blonde stared in horror at the written words cursing her eyes. Biting the inside of his cheek and placing his elbow on the armrest of his chair, Laxus tried hard not to belly laugh at his guild mate's horror. Stopping at one page, Lucy seemed to not understand the words on the page and glared at Laxus. Standing up she handed the larger man the paper, pretending to be bored he took the paper that offended the celestial mage.

"Yes? It reads in English? A writer like you should be able to understand this grade school request." Laxus said as he yawn and handed the agitated blonde back the paper.

"What the hell Laxus? Dress up in a bunny-suit dancing to Gajeel's music?" Lucy yelled furiously at Laxus who seemed to care less, as he swabbed his ear with a finger, stared at a piece of wax at flicked it at the sky.

Over and over the blonde read one particular request thinking if all the stars in heaven were against her. Maybe it was karma trying to cash in on some broken promises. Mavis willing she was going to kill Laxus when she gets her keys back. 'One more time Lucy' she thought to herself believing if she read the obscure words another time that they would change.

Request: A Bunny and a Superstar!

Thanks to the efforts of Fairy Tail and Laxus the residents of Galuna Island have been fortunate to hear the splendid musical styling of Gajeel Redfox.

So for the upcoming GALU festival we request that Gajeel comes and gives us an up beat concert with bunny girl dancers.

We personally request Lucy Heartfilia and her Celestial Spirit Gemini to be his dancers!

Reward: 500,000J for 3 nights and 6 shows

Client: PL and The official Galuna Island Redfox Fan Club

"Yeah princess, it's easy and a three night affair. I'm even throwing in a key back, you should be grateful." Laxus said crossing his arms and nodding to himself.

Agitated by the unfairness of this mission and complete disregard of her feelings and situation, Lucy took in air into her lungs to prepare the loudest scolding she could muster.

"Hell yeah!" Gajeel said loudly from hiding spot of his shadows as the two blondes looked at him in confusion.

From what the two gathered, Gajeel at some point in the morning decided to mingle amongst the shadows and go undetected by both. Impressed by the village idiot amongst the fairy idols, Laxus pulled the younger dragon out of his protective darkness. Grining like a fool, scarlet eyes envisioned Lucy in the attire of his choice: a sexy bunny-girl. The thought of getting two Lucys was a dream come true and further more he had a people that wish to hear his velvety voice and excellent guitar playing.

"Oi, stop undressing her you perv." Laxus growled.

Growling back at Laxus, Gajeel remembered at the perverseness the older dragon slayer displayed when he answered the door for Lucy earlier. Yet the one being called a pervert for dressing her up like a show girl was him?

"Stop your bickering you two." A shadowy figure emerged from the long hallway leading to the bathroom.

Stepping out, came the familiar black paws of Panther Lily in battle-mode holding Gajeel's famed guitar in suit. The iron dragon slayer's grin could not be any more sinister, any more perverted, holding his beloved suit and guitar in hand. The Iron Dragon Slayer and world renown superstar, envisioned the stage, the lights, the crowd and Lucy's curves in a tight leotard shaking her bunny tail for all to see. Now this was a mission he could hold close to his heart.

Lucy just sighed in frustration, everyone was against her and prepared to humilate her; intent on making her a sex symbol across all of Fiore and Earthland! Rising from her seat, Lucy headed to the door, when Lily grabbed her wrist as he proceeded to shake his index finger to the sides, indicating she wasn't going anywhere.

"Blondie, metal face, meet your producer, director, dance coordinator and the one who wrote the request, PL... or you two might know him simply as Panther Lily." Laxus finally let out an authentic laugh as he kicked the feuding duo out of his suite for the second time this week.


	19. Chapter 19

Hiya all, its been a while, but work and life get in the way... and also * cough * my other story * cough * I'll be on a vacation soon, so while I return I hope this suffices. I wanted to write it longer, but everything just read right. Please enjoy. Remember kiddies even though I go on vacation doesn't mean that I got dough or money. Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima, and he probably gets to use a silver potty when he goes on vacation, I only get the upgrade to ceramic.

* * *

"Curse that stupid power plant bastard, and your little kitty too Gajeel." Lucy complained with crossed arms and a snickering Gajeel adjacent to her ranting form.

What seemed like a curse to the blonde bombshell, was a blessing to the recently tormented and discriminated Iron Dragon Slayer, it was finally Blondie's turn to feel a little humiliation and discomfort. Gajeel was tired that everything so far has been leaning in her favor, while he endured the blunt of Laxus eccentric humor and punishments. Slowing down his gait, the medium built man stole a long stare at his golden soon-to-be official bunny girl. Her long white silky legs met at the base of a short denim skirt, his scarlet eyes wondered how perfectly a white fluffy tail would adorn her muscular yet round posterior; then he stopped in his tracks as he wondered how low the back would ride, what color, fabric and scheme. Many a time he envisioned the well chested mage sporting an authentic bunny girl outfit, but could she replicate the angel he saw running around Fiore when he was a child? His memory plagued him, her body was identical, the face he could not recollect, but she was wearing scarlet, long white ears and the fluffiest tail he had ever seen...

"What the hell are you staring at pervert?" Lucy asked enraged, as Gajeel snapped back into reality and just laughed it off.

'Pervert huh... I'm not the one barely wearing anything, but if I get to stare than who cares.' Gajeel thought to himself as Lucy pushed him in front of herself.

Walking to the elevator, Lucy bit the inside of her cheek at how carelessly she held Gajeel. She was getting so use to him, he was starting to feel more and more like nakama, maybe not to the extent of Levy or team Natsu, but there was something definitely growing between the two. She noticed how casually he pressed the down triangle, how he still won't make eye contact with her, unless its to bully her; he almost appeared approachable. His spiky satin hair stared her in the face, she wanted to touch it, she wanted to pet him, but the barricade they had built together was being held now by pride rather than fear and hate. Sighing lightly at the realization that they could break this stupid intolerance for each other when ever they wanted bothered Lucy to no avail. 'How shallow am I? Should I just give in and accept Gajeel for the moody dark good guy he turned out to be? Should I suck up my pride and lower my head?' Lucy was absorbed in her thoughts when the ding of the elevator announced it's grand entrance upon the penthouse floor.

Subconsciously Lucy cut in front of Gajeel, who had been waiting patiently for the elevator, a light annoyed growl escaped his lips as he followed the blonde. Glaring at the princess, the Iron Dragon Slayer just thought how inconsiderate and rude the high class maiden could be; was he so beneath her that she could just cut in like nothing, was it his privilege to be in her favor? Licking his dry lips in frustration he stood in the corner she had designated for him, as she stood in the front with as much authority as the Laxus.

"Tch." Gajeel scoffed automatically as the oblivious blonde turned around and raised her head asking inaudibly, 'what?'.

Unable to form words, he grabbed her by the hand and stood next to her. Wide brown eyes stared in bewilderment at the gesture, her uneasiness wanted to take over and rip the hand away from her, but her heart couldn't.

"Am I so low that you refuse to acknowledge me as an equal?" The Iron Dragon Slayer's voice trembled as he asked the question he most feared to be answered. Was he truly so beneath his ideal bunny girl that she disregarded his existence as a person. Could she not just come to him and give him the strength to apologize? He wanted to apologize to Lucy a million times, but his pride always got in the way, she feared him and that was the reality she made him get use to.

Staring in silence at the quivering hand holding onto her like a lifeline, she started to do what she did best: drown in her own ocean of doubt and self loathing. The gears in her head moved and she finally understood that Gajeel was as traumatized by their first encounter, as she was; but instead of reaching out to him, she had pushed him into the position of her mortal nemesis.

'Am I the true villain? Am I not the victim? What's going on here?' Lucy thought to herself as the elevator stopped and opened its metal doors. Her feet wanted to run to their room, she wanted to find solace in a warm bathtub, she wanted the running waters of the faucet to mask her tears and sobbing. There was no way she was the villain, she was the one beaten, bruised and ridiculed for no reason. Gajeel was enjoying his job, if Natsu hadn't showed up he would have beaten her more, he would have continued to laugh in her face and then possibly kill her. Shaking her head she tried to exit the elevator, when her held hand was pulled into a possessive hug.

"Oi Bunny girl, I asked ya a question, can you at least try to answer me?" Gajeel's voiced cracked as he held onto her shivering frame as the waiting elevator doors closed once again.

His strong arms hugged her empty stomach, his chest held her fragile spine in place and his face stole a touch of her hot cheek. She was warm, confused and guilty. The past few moments replayed in her head and she realized she didn't say anything to a man who essentially poured his heart and soul. He nuzzled his face tenderly against Lucy's wet cheek and that's when she brought a hand to her face.

"When did I start crying?" She said out loud, causing Gajeel to turn her around so he could face her. Her puffy brown eyes, met his drenched scarlet orbs and then the duo started to chuckled as they wiped each others tear with their free hands, never once breaking their embrace.

The sudden progress in their once hostile relationship was tearing away at their minds, Gajeel couldn't decipher if he wanted to hunt or claim his impossible trophy. 'My prey, my chase and my light.' The raven haired man thought as he succumbed to his lower brain and licked her wet face dry. Brown eyes melted close at the sensation of the soft muscle drying her cheeks. There was no pain, no struggle, he was finally apologizing and she hoped she could finally convey her forgiveness. She petted his wild mane, and he growled softly against her ear.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Gajeel whispered into her ear as he kissed it gently.

Opening her eyes once again at the bizarre sound that had resonated in her ears, she stared at the man who parted from their embrace as he pressed the button for the doors to open.

Swallowing her pride and judgment, she reached out for his empty hand, as she finally let go of years of torment.

"It's all in the past, we're nakama aren't we?" Lucy said authentically, sporting her million jewel smile.

Blushing lightly, Gajeel nodded as they both left the elevator.

"COOL!" The duo turned their fearful heads towards the voice behind them.

Smacking their heads in synch, the duo just realized they were in the unwanted presence of Sorcerer's Weekly Jason and his beloved camera.

While Gajeel and Lucy tried to corner Jason and destroy his intrusive camera, Natsu and the gang finally reached land. Akane resort was still partly under construction after the last Fairy Tail visit, but the dump of a resort wasn't really the high light of the stop. Everyone stared incredulously as the pink-haired idiot tried to make out with the sandy beach. Puckering his lips to kiss the salty floors, Natsu inhaled a large amount of sand causing him to almost cough up a lung, then he proceeded to hug a palm tree instead, but then it pricked him. Feeling threatened, the Fire Dragon Slayer was about to let out a small breathe attack when Gray punched him in the gut.

"What's that's for, Ice Princess?" Natsu picked himself up as his puffed out his chest against Gray's.

Everyone who had been victimized on the train saw the course of this brawl and ran off in the opposite direction.

As the tension build up and Happy chanted 'FIGHT!' over and over again, a loud shierk halted everyone in a 10 mile radius.

Apparently, Erza had started a screaming contest with the train staff. Their irresponsibility and complete disregard for the treasures and possessions of others had lit Titania's fire. It was inconceivable how the train lacked the courtesy to place magic runes in the cargo car. During the Fairy Tail discord, Erza's luggage got slightly damp by Juvia's flowing waters, they also slightly obtained the burnt aroma of Natsu's flames, and the last straw came in the form of a small pierce left by a rogue fishing hook. Staff member after staff member trembled in fear at her rage, they try reasoning with Titania, but nothing seemed to calm her anger. Gray was about to freeze her alive, but then Juvia had dragged him to get couples' picture at the local photo booth, so the poor staff endured Erza's wrath without a censor.

After the light scuffle, they got a hold of the CEO of the company and covered for all the damages plus some. With a smile of victory adorning her face, she walked up to Natsu to notify him about the ferry to Galuna Island.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Natsu yelled at Happy who pointed to the ferry boat.

"Can't you just fly me there?" The pink-haired dragon slayer asked his question, while glaring daggers at the boat, hoping that it would sink to the bottom of the sea to never torment another soul.

Upon hearing the pleas for his friend to transport him to Galuna Island, Erza stopped gathering the happy couple of Juvia and Gray. There was no way was her team separating over something so foolish as motion-sickness. Cracking her fists, she smirked at Natsu, who only shook in terror as he awaited Mavis to come for his expired soul. Once darkness silenced the boisterous wrecking ball of Fiore, his body was desecrated across the grainy sand, the pebbled floors of the down town area and the wooden splintered planks of the boats.

While planting a powerful metal boot against Natsu's withering cadaver for leverage, Erza stood in a majestic pose as she dramatically pointed to the open sea.

"Onwards to Galuna Island!" Titania said as she took out her stero an played Fairy Tail's epic theme in the background as the ferry took sail towards their destination to blow up the moon; and possibly the beating heart of their unexpecting guildmate Laxus Dreyar...


	20. Chapter 20

Hiya all, I hope you enjoy the new chapter :) Remember even though I go to work by daylight, write fanfics by moonlight, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I am just a random fangirl, I am eclipse and dead broke. Your parody disclaimer today is brought to you again by the English Sailor Moon opening.

* * *

Dashing through a long corridor, air seemed to escape overworked lungs, sweat cascaded off a blond brow as the famed photographer of Sorcerer's Weekly hugged his beloved camera. Lucy and Gajeel were out for blood and none was there to save him. Looking back wasn't an option and the long hallway was coming to an end, the only thing in front of him were a couple of windows. Terrified of the notorious Black Steel, Jason ran until he collided with the cool glass.

"Jason..." The pursued man heard his name hissed out of Gajeel's usually foul mouth, and that's when the blond photographer realized that he was cornered. The strap of his prized possession was being pulled by a tenacious Lucy and that's when the blond man started to panic. There was no way that this duo was going to get a hold of his beloved camera with tons of footage that he had yet developed. Biting his bottom lip, he took out his emergency glass breaker from his pocket, and with a quick flick of his wrist hit the glass. In fractions of a second the duo stood with their mouths agape at the shattering glass, Jason inhaled some air, prayed to the moon as he took his leap of faith and jumped out of the window.

"So what now?" Lucy asked Gajeel as she brushed her stray blonde hair behind her ear, looking down at Jason who appeared to be drowning.

The Iron Dragon Slayer shrugged his shoulders, when a boisterous sound emanated from his food deprived stomach.

Laughing at the rumbling, Lucy suggested they should go get something to eat.

"How do you suppose we do that? Master didn't exactly accommodate us for food, and all our stuff is in the middle of no-where being garden by wild wyverns." Lucy's once bright brown eyes dimmed at the realization that they were in one of the most luxuries hotels in the world, just to end up scavenging for food.

Thinking hard and desperate for food, she got a bright idea.

"Oi! Where the hell do you think you dragging me?" Gajeel said with irritation laced throughout his rough features.

Finally at their destination, she waved her hand enthusiastically at the ocean's harbor. With a scowl and his nose crunched up at the smell of sea water he moaned in disdain.

Pulling up a twig from the nearby shore line, a thin vine some seashells and a random paperclip Lucy made a makeshift fishing pole. Rolling his eyes, at her juvenile antics, Gajeel didn't have to count that the blonde mage only made one fishing rod.

"Where's mine?" Gajeel said annoyed at her inconsideration.

Blinking several times at him, she felt that his question made no sense.

"Can't you just turn your arm into a spear and go spear fishing? Wouldn't that be more manly?" Lucy obviously stated, but actually so hungry that she completely forgot she pulled Gajeel down 15 flights of stairs.

Pointing his fingers together, he roared "Iron Slayer secret art Fishing Spear" getting Lucy to giggle as she sat at the edge of the pier laughing at his poor excuse of a secret art.

The sun shone brilliantly, as the duo fished and quarreled like long time friends at their fishing trip.

"You know we could be hunting boar in the wilderness." Gajeel complained as another fish lost it's chance of being impaled.

Lucy just smiled at the annoyance painted all over her guild mate's face and sighed at the fact it took so long to befriend this teddy bear of a man, but she realized that Happy was the one who taught her how to fish... meaning that they could be here for hours and never get a bite.

"Err... Gajeel have you ever fished before?" Lucy asked nervously as she realized all her attempts would not equal in dinner anytime soon.

Cursing quietly another fish evaded his mighty spear, and keeping his cool was getting difficult. 'Of course I know how to fish, it's just these stupid tropical fish, don't understand how to get caught.' Gajeel thought as he stared at the audacious fish that time and time again avoided his thrusts. Upset at their null fish bounty, the Iron Dragon Slayer glared at Lucy.

"Oh he's fish before, but it takes him a million years to poke or fish out anything. It's sad you would think dragon slayers would be excellent fishermen, I've even given him a net, and the fish still avoid his efforts." Lilly responded to her unanswered question as he sat next to Lucy sipping his kiwi smoothie through a thick straw.

Growling at his betraying exceed, Gajeel smirked as he saw the way Lucy jumped at the sound of his threatening voice. Teasing her would be so much fun, but they were both getting grouchy from hunger, pesky fish and a smart aleck cat. A few moments later, Lucy calmed down as she repeated to herself that 'Gajeel is nakama' several times, until both stomachs grumbled in synch.

"So is there a reason you two haven't eaten yet?" Lilly said as he took out some beef filled buns.

The starving duo watched slowly with drool escaping their mouths as the small exceed nibbled on the large bun. They stared at each other and had a mental conversation about coercing the black cat to share his food, it was an excellent plan until the Lilly's nose scrunched up and sneezed violently, causing him to release the bun into the ocean, where fish gathered immediately. Gajeel got cocky and tried to stab the fish with now five pronge fishing spear, but unbeknownst to the duo the fish swimming the waters of Galuna island were smarter than the average fish.

"Tch. Damn fish." Gajeel cursed at his failed attempts as Lucy consoled him by patting him on the back.

Glaring at the exchange of her pitty, he growled at her and bare his sharp fangs at her.

Sighing at the pathetic display in front of him, Panther Lilly handed the mission request to Lucy, as he pointed her to read the fine print.

"As a tribute to our Rock n Roll Legend and his Chesty Bunny Girl, we have provided food and snacks in the auditorium, just talk to Luna." Lucy read bitter-sweetly as she grumbled at the thought of being called chesty.

Dropping her fishing rod, she ignored the mockery of her attempts at food gathering and headed back to the resort.

"Oi Bunny girl, where ya going?" Gajeel teased as he saw her hug her chest as she whispered to herself that they weren't that big.

Rolling her eyes, she knew he was trying to push her buttons. "Well Mr. Rock N Roll Legend, your chesty bunny girl is gonna find this Luna chick and get a bite to eat!"

Smirking at the irritated Lucy, Gajeel remembered something particularly amusing as he and Panther Lilly trailed behind the chesty bunny girl.

"Hey Lilly, isn't Luna the chick that was gonna give big ole Laxus a blow job?" Gajeel asked Lilly who spit out his drink at his friend's bluntness.

"Arggh! I don't care, I just wanna get a bite to eat." Lucy threw her arms in the air frustrated at the lewdness surrounding her in this Mavis forsaken guild.

Grinning like a cheeky child, Gajeel followed Lucy to get something to eat from a girl who spends her life with something in her mouth, he thought to himself chuckling.

While the hungry begged a prostitute for an edible bite to eat, Erza was adorned in a pirate outfit as she peered through a telescope.

"Aye, aye me Fairies, I be seeing the familiar lands of Galuna Island!" She said with the best pirate impression she could muster.

Unable to jump in jubilation, Natsu raised his head slightly above the railing, seeing the temptress of land before him. Unable to contain his happiness for this hell on Fiore boat ride, the Fire Dragon Slayer quietly slipped between the railing, hopping the dictator of a Fairy wouldn't realize he jumped ship and swim the rest of the way. At least that was his plan until Happy, causing trouble like always, pointed out to Titania the pink-haired man swimming for his life in the middle of the ocean.

"Requip!" Natsu heard as he slowly turned his head back in terror starring at the bright pillar of light. Not taking any chances, he swam as quickly as his body could until a giant anchor pulled him back to the boat.

"Thanks Happy, we caught him just in time." Erza said as she patted a snickering blue exceed.

"Traitor." Natsu stated before Erza punched him into unconsciousness.

Cradling the man in her arm, the mighty Queen of the Fairies stood at the helm of the ship with her pirate outfit as she swung her mighty anchor once more, aiming for a nearby boulder pulling the ship into the harbor at lightning speed.

Holding on for sheer life, the g-force was so great, that it took a whole 15 minutes for everyone on board to realize they finally landed, but none dared to move until the Fairy nuisances got off the ship and were at least a mile away.

Back at the resort, Laxus was enjoying a sip of aged amber whiskey. He would swirl it enjoying the rich aroma, his stormy eyes could recognized a fine drink just from tint alone. While pressing the cool glass against his dry lips, something inside the large man trembled. Nervously his hand shook, as sweat trickled down his brow. Gulping down his drink, he slammed his the glass against the counter.

"Natsu..." The future guild master of Fairy Tail hissed with a murderous glint in his once relaxed eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Hiya All, thanks for all the support! I love that no one has sent me to an asylum! I gladly appreciate it. Sorry I've taken so long. I had fun writing this :) Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

A tidal wave of emotions ran through the future master of Fairy Tail's turbulent eyes; his much needed and deserved time away from Natsu had come to an end. His plans to keep the idiot away from him were supposed to be perfect, but the only thought that ran through the lightning dragon slayer's mind was 'why?' In the short moment Laxus felt Natsu land upon Galuna Island, his mind went and process every step he made to ensure that none from the guild would have any reason to step foot upon his haven for at least two months.

"I went directly to the Magic Counsel, gathered all their requests, I went to every guild in the area and took their Galuna missions and the board at Fairy Tail... I left it blank! I am certain! Then why?" Laxus shot up from his seat at the counter. Desperately he needed solace, to leave, but most importantly time to think. Encasing himself in lightning and immediately disappearing from the lighthearted bar, he left everyone at the bar puzzled at his sudden departure.

In a bright flash of lightning, Laxus appeared instantly within the haven of his penthouse suite. Breathing in the calming scent of his lavender filled room, the agitated man forced himself to relax. He did not have the time or patience to be dealing with Natsu's sudden appearance. Everything in his being told him that he should take Gajeel and Lucy and escape to the other side of Earthland, but abandoning all those missions would destroy Fairy Tail's already fragile reputation.

Defeated in his thinking and ability to calm down, Laxus dragged his feet to his gray lounge chair facing the Galuna Isand Grand waterfall. Unable to find rest in the majestic scenery, the large man decided to make a quick call to ease his trouble mind.

"Ahhh this is soo goood!" Lucy squealed as she took another bite of her flying fish Udon.

Gajeel just grunted as he asked for his eleventh bowl of Udon as he gnawed on his antelope shank.

'If those two could actually take each other seriously, they might actually learn to be good friends and not guild mates who are forced to get along.' Lily thought as he sat there quietly drinking another kiwi smoothie, internally laughing at how similar the pair actually were.

Everything was going well, the bunny and dragon were happily indulging in the life of luxury, that is until dessert arrived.

The air suddenly grew tense, and the sense of doom overwhelmingly present as the luxurious strawberry cream cheese cake made its untimely appearance. Chocolate eyes diverted from the smorgasbord of food and focus directly on the succulent bright red fruit, the fluffy white cream and yellow airy sponge cake. Drool started trickling down the side of her closed mouth, her stomach grumbled cheerfully forgetting that she had ever had a sliver of food in her life, while once again forgetting that she was in the presence of others. All eyes focused on the blonde who summoned her favorite dessert fork from the cavern of her cleavage as she praised the Galuna Island gods for this miraculous gift of sugar.

It was no surprised to anyone that Lucy had a sweet tooth, and hanging around Erza Scarlet gave you immunity to diabetes, but to completely disregard everyone around you irritated the ever changing iron dragon slayer. 'What gave the blonde the right or privilege to confiscate the cake for herself without once asking if anyone else wanted?' Mind you he did not like cake, but it would have been nice to be given the option to at least refuse.

Growling lightly, the raven haired slayer got a sinister idea. Quietly waiting for his opportunity at revenge, Gajeel eyed Lucy. Meticulously with her beloved fork she cut through the layers of cake and as she slowly pulled up the perfect morsel close to her mouth, the calculating man swiftly dove in. Wide eyes teared up as her beloved fork and morsel of delicious cake were stolen from her by the man who apologized for tormenting her for so long.

"Gajeel!" Lucy loudly mourned for her stolen slice.

Sliding his lips from the fork, Gajeel gave his bunny girl a smirk as he swiped a bit of frosting from the side of mouth and presented it to her as an apology. Her chocolate eyes danced with delight at the thought of his apology, but the second her mouth neared his extended finger, he pulled back and sucked it dry.

"Sorry Bunny Girl, but that's what you get for not sharing." Gajeel turned around trying to look tough, but actually hiding a blush that he was certain surfaced upon his tanned face.

Opening her mouth to protest, the blonde realized that he was right. Once again she had disregarded him and without thinking about the situation, she realized that she felt entitled to certain things because of habit. Lowering her head a bit, she was about to apologize when a sudden ringing was heard in the auditorium's lounge area.

"Hello." Lucy heard Luna pick up the phone. Tilting her head she was curious to ask who could be calling.

A blush came Luna's blue face as she whispered secretly into the phone. Placing the phone back on the receiver, she explained that she had to go and that the pair not forget to practice their routine.

"What was that about Gajeel? I know you heard." Lucy asked as she got up from her seat and crossed her hands.

Lily knew exactly where this conversation was going and he had no desire to see its course. The black exceed quickly made his way to the auditorium's stage.

"Oi Lucy, I don't think you wanna really know." Gajeel said honestly as he walked toward the door that Lilly escaped too.

Dim murderous eyes, warned the cautious man to speak or she would make his next 36 hours a living nightmare.

"Tch, fine, but you're not gonna like it." Gajeel warned as he felt vulnerable to her fiery glare.

Pinning him to the wall, she ensured that escape would be futile.

Smirking at her tenacity and complete delusion of her strength, he chuckled amused.

"Our beloved Power-plant bastard seemed to be extremely stressed. So he called our beloved Luna to finish the work you rudely interrupted earlier today. So in order words... Laxus called almost painfully for his beloved masseuse to give him a good intimate rub down until he releases." Gajeel informed her, trying to rile her up.

Dropping her head on his shoulder, Lucy felt embarrassed, she got his dirty version of the happenings loud and clear. The blonde should not care what Laxus did and with whom, but after analyzing the pairings in the guild, she thought that he was probably her last opportunity. Sighing into Gajeel's shoulder, Lucy picked herself up emotionally, held his hand unexpectedly for him and concluded that they should go rehearse.

"I'm glad to see no blood reach the river." Lilly said in his battle mode, crossed legged and sitting in a director's chair.

Tilting their head in confusion, the two asked what he meant, only eliciting a small chuckle as he explained that it was an old Edolas saying.

"Well that's enough gossip and distractions for the day. We gotta get this production up and running. Gajeel, guitar. Lucy, suit up and get Gemini." Panther Lilly demanded as he forced them on stage.

After pausing constantly, Gajeel and Panther Lily both came to the same conclusion: Lucy had no rhythm or ability to dance.

"Dang it Bunny Girl! How many blasted times do I have ta tell you? First you shimmy to the right, then back to start, then you shimmy down and then left! I bet my arse that even brain-dead Salamander could do this with both his eyes closed!" Gajeel showed the anger growing blonde exactly how he wanted her to move.

"Don't you roll your little brown eyes at me, or else..." Gajeel gritted his teeth in frustration declaring that their temporary truce was dead.

Waving her hand in annoyance, Lucy assured the 'rock legend' that she understood the choreography.

Smirking at her insolence and audaciousness, Gajeel approached her innocently enough and handed her a strip of fabric. With wide shocked eyes, Lucy looked at the tiny piece of fabric cradled in his hand and back at Gajeel three times before her thoughts transformed into audible words.

"Am I supposed to wear that?" Lucy half shrieked at the idea of wearing so little.

Rolling his eyes at the bizarre thoughts that ran through the blonde's little head, Gajeel was about to correct her and defend his integrity, but then a devious smirk took over his face as he thought of new ways to mortify his new ally.

"That's right. Now get to the dressing room and put that on. We got a show to do." Gajeel waved his hand as he shooed the dumbfounded blonde to the nearest dressing room, trying to sound as serious and threatening as he could muster.

Panther Lily was quiet and observant, but mostly kept his thoughts to himself. After seeing Lucy exit with a familiar looking cloth in her hand, her head cast down and her defeated gait towards the dressing room; the exceed went to have a word with his arrogantly smirking buddy.

"So Gajeel... what's up with Lucy and why does she look like she's about to shatter?" Inquired curiously.

The raven hair man scanned the area assuring himself that the blonde was no where in sight or hearing range.

Whispering in chuckles, Gajeel managed to confirm that the orange fabric was indeed his infamous bandana. The exceed glared at his friend incredulously, unable to grasp the concept as to why he would play such a horrid prank on Lucy. Before he could scold his friend properly, Lucy approached them blushing furiously asking if her attire was acceptable.

Panther Lily, who was usually calm and collected dropped his beloved smoothie in shock.

Gajeel gulped hard and as ridiculous of an idea it was to tease the blonde, his brain was now in the middle of a struggle to not take the woman before him right there and now.

She had white fluffy rabbit ears, her golden hair was left long and wavy as she sported bangs, the infamous cloth was shaped in a V that barely ended up covering her alluring body. With every step she took closer to Gajeel and the stage, the Iron dragon slayer was caught off guard, hoping and praying that her wardrobe would malfunction. His mouth became painfully dry, as she slightly turned around to display proudly how she fastened her bunny tail on the barely there fabric.

"So know that we established your attire, let's try the routine again." Gajeel directed Lucy as cool and collected as he could humanly fabricate.

Lily glared in astonishment at his friend and tapped him on the shoulder, in a gesture that meant he was begging the slayer to come clean. Nodding his head, and seeing how determined Lucy was to make this show a success, he sighed and understood that she should fess up on his little prank. The idea of being called a pervert over something so stupid, really irked him. While the inner turmoil of his morality was being question, a familiar figure approached the makeshift rehearsal.

Lowering his dark glasses, an eyebrow arched as he saw his beloved guild mate in such scandalous attire. Unable to contain his rage, his gritting teething sparked. Laxus quickly approached the entranced Gajeel and squeezed his stiff shoulder.

"What the hell is that for?" Gajeel roared in pain as burning electricity shot through his lightning-rod of a body. Low growling sent shivers down his spine. Never in all his life, had Laxus ever been so angry, and this was including Natsu forcing his way into his affairs.

Picking Gajeel up by his wild mane, the large man watched as he squirmed violently in an attempt to escape. Wanting to inflict pain, and place him in his place, his eyes wandered up to the stage where his stormy eyes caught the feast of Lucy dancing. Her hips swayed to the left and right, she dipped her body down and he could feel the drool trickled from his mouth. She was gorgeous and this idiot had the pleasure of having her all to himself.

"Why don't you go back to Luna? She's gonna make your endings so happy, that Lucy shouldn't even be a concern of yours." Gajeel hissed at the lust in Laxus grayish blue eyes.

Growling, he put the metal mouth down and watched as Lucy shimmied to the right, back to the center and then left. She twirled cautiously, mumbling her steps to herself, tilting her head, smiling, turning her body to reveal her fluffy tail, hopping slowly and waving her hand to where Gajeel would be standing. She wasn't trying to be alluring or sexy, but that was her confounding trait; when she didn't try she could even seduce the death back to life.

Waiting for praise, she stood there in her finishing pose, embarrassed, tired, sweating and smiling. Both men seemed to be grappling with death as they sported a clueless gaze. Panther Lily sighed at the idiot humans, and brought a towel to a pheromone drenched Lucy.

"Tch. Oi Bunny, that was great, but that ain't your costume. It was a bandana to get your hair out of the way." Gajeel gasped as he tried to calm his inner dragon from devouring her on stage.

Wide brown eyes, stared in horror. Gemini confirmed that this was her costume... She was dancing and prancing in something so skimpy that both her parents should be shaking in their graves.

"Ehhh?" Lucy screamed while clinging to the towel for her dear life.

Panther Lily whispered quietly into Lucy's red ears, "Gajeel was playing a prank, Laxus walked in and through out your spectacular performance, but both men are charged and guilty with undressing you with their eyes. Although there was barely anything left to undress." The exceed confessed as he stared deviously at Gajeel.

Red with both embarrassment and raging anger like none she ever felt before, she dropped her towel jumped into the air to reveal a new level of assault.

"Lucy Mega Drill Kick!" She yelled as her foot collided with Gajeel's head, which smacked into Laxus causing both dragons to fall unconscious to the floor.

The sound of clapping was heard from the balcony.

"Bravo Lucy! That was the performance of a life-time!" Erza cheered enthusiastically along side Gray, Juvia and Natsu.


	22. Chapter 22

Hiya all. Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you all will love this chapter. I've been sick and getting use to being full time at work, I know it isnt an excuse, but thank you all for still supporting me. Once again Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and not I. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

A huge clump got stuck in Lucy's throat, her eyes were deceiving her and those people clapping and cheering her on the balcony actually weren't there. Rubbing her big tired brown eyes with her bare arm, she laughed at herself thinking she was in the dark embrace of lunacy, no way was Natsu, of all people here.

Focusing her now red puffy eyes, the blonde confirmed the retention of her sanity and that she wasn't experiencing any sort of crazed mirage.

Holding the desire to hyperventilate, Lucy understood that Natsu, destroy-everything-in-existence was actually here. Sighing, the blonde lifted up her head once more and exchanged a melancholy smile with her best friend.

Her brown eyes quickly made her way to Laxus and Gajeel, who thanks Mavis were still out cold. How was she going to explain this to her team, sure she was somewhat kidnapped, and she wanted to eventually return home, but she was finally making amends with Gajeel. Her paralyzing fear for her once tormentor was dissipating and her underlying hate for him had become docile. For all her trials and tribulations, Laxus' tough love approach to her debilitating condition had proved effective, the blonde wasn't ready to abandon her guild brother.

The current joke of a mission had actually become quite enjoyable, Gajeel was an excellent coach, and even with the constant put downs and insults, she felt like this interaction was improving their healing relationship. Laxus was and will always be a jerk in her eyes, but even she could understand he desperately needed a vacation from Natsu, heck even she enjoyed getting some actual money from a mission and not relinquishing it on team inflicted repairs. She didn't miss Happy either. When the blue cat wasn't sexually harassing her bosom, he was trying to set her up with Gray and take pictures, probably to trying to damage her friendship with Juvia.

On this kidnapping turned vacation, Lucy had actually managed to lose some weight in her mid section. No longer was she enticed and threaten to feast on strawberry cake nightly by her scarlet haired dictator. Lastly as the blonde ran a worried hand through her healthy hair, she realized that her mane had not been victimized to flames or charring since she left.

Paradise was too good of a word, she had also suffered enough because the men in her care were jealous, lustful idiots, who just end up humiliating the blonde and tormenting her to tears. Lucy Heartfilia had passed through many trials and tribulations, but team Natsu was something she had not anticipated.

Sick and tired of the pondering blonde, Natsu gave Happy a signal as he stoop on the top railing. The tiny blue nuisance gave him an 'Aye, Sir!' and that's when the catalyst that triggered Lucy's new problems commenced.

Jumping down from the balcony, Natsu gracefully did a spin landing with both feet firmly against each other and his arms stretched out in a victory pose. Happy made his way down with two paddles scoring his jump only a 3 due to lack of creativity... Putting her team's randomness aside, the blonde smacked her left hand against her head; apparently Natsu had issued a challenged, asking if they could do any better. Lucy stood on the stage flabbergasted as she bore witness to Gray and Erza following the act, scoring vastly better, which of course triggered an argument.

"Ya think you're better than me Ice-Princess?" Natsu accused the shirtless guild mate, who sporting his famous dancing hat from that one event Juvia recalls as the best thing in her life she had the utter misfortune to never witness.

Doing a 180 spin, clutching to his signature hat, Gray moon-walked towards Natsu whispering, 'well of course' obviously lighting a fire that should have never been lit.

Erza stood with her arms crossed and eyed the two like children, warning them that they should be on their best behavior, which elicited both of them to exchange a slight hug declaring their bromance to the entire world. Rolling her eyes, Lucy wanted to drag at least Laxus back to his hotel suite before the blood of his sole enemy stained the cream and gold carpet.

"Gray-sama! Why won't you hold Juvia they way you hold Natsu." The rain lady cried desperately as she held on to the banister for support.

Sighing and feeling completely opaque by the every day dynamic of team Natsu, the blonde just wanted to run as she got down from stage.

Sure she had missed her idiot team, but at least it was quiet and she had time to think, Lucy wasn't exactly ready for a reunion this early with the boisterous and destructive bunch. Everything in her head told her to save herself and go... that is until she met with Happy's sinister eyes. The little blue cat was up to no good, and if she valued her life, preventing his mischief became of the highest priority.

"Errr.. Natsu what are doing here?" She whispered quietly into her friend ear, as he exchanged her concern with one of his goofy smiles.

While Natsu laughed like an idiot, the fire dragon slayer smacked Lucy's back assuring her that whatever she had contrived in her head was foolish, that is until Gajeel's bandana snapped, exposing her bare yet seductive body onto her team, Panther Lily and blushing Juvia.

After Lucy heard the snap of the fabric, that she and Gemini worked so hard to maneuver on her curvaceous body, her brown eyes widen in realization. She was now exposed and all she could do was trail the cloth flying across the stage and into the abyss of the audience seating, her breathing as much as all time seemed to pause for the celestial mage.

Happy just smirked at her, as he saw how Lucy's hands slowly, yet desperately tired to cover her nakedness in horror. While the blonde felt her world was coming to it's end, Natsu and Gray were enjoying the visual banquet. No matter how many times Lucy was presented before her team naked, the men of the group usually took a bite of popsicle, quelling their heat as they reveled in her feminine wilds over and over again, but this time they were so close, that it gave the red faced stripper a nose bleed.

"Oh thank goodness, Gray-sama likes girls... Eh wait, that's love rival... NO!" The bi-polar woman raged as she realized that her beloved was lusting over the naked flesh of another female.

Juvia was not blind, those white creamy mounds with pastel fleshy tips were amazing, her curves were probably hand drawn by the stars themselves allowing her skin to glisten even in the presence of darkness. Lucy's legs were long, and meaty; any man would want to bite, lick and suck on such succulent thighs, but accepting Lucy's beauty was the same as giving up on Gray, and she would not!

"Water!" She yelled as it poured out of her body, causing her beloved amongst the others to almost drown, the only unfortunate ones were Happy and Panther Lily that perceived the impending danger from the usually tranquil Juvia.

The pressure was too high and the flood gates were forced open, but not before destroying the century-old carved mahogany doors.

Coughing out the last of the water, Natsu glared at Juvia, "Look at the mess you made!" the fire dragon slayer yelled as he squeezed the water from his beloved scarf.

From the balcony seating, Juvia sighed in relief at the fact Gray collided with a chair and was now unconscious of this world and Lucy's nakedness. Gritting her teeth, the blue-haired stalker ignored Natsu and wished the heavens for fabric to cover up that temptress' body. While Juvia worried idiocies, Lucy's horrified chocolate eyes targeted the bodies of the two perverts, she had earlier kicked. Gulping down hard, she was fully aware that this light-hearted silliness was going to end up in tragedy.

While Lucy contemplated the future grave-site of her beloved flame-brain idiot, Erza stared at the wet bare body of her friend with a tinge of jealousy. Crossing her arms, and trying to calm the dispute between Juvia and Natsu, the amour-wielding fairy queen summoned several swords as she pointed them towards the combative duo. Titania glared viciously at Natsu and Juvia, demanding cooperation and to terminate their silly feud, as her curious eyes traveled back to enviable naked blonde.

"You need to train more, you're getting quite chubby in some areas Lucy. Happy was right, those smoothies have gotta go, maybe cake could flatten up that tummy, too much liquid." Erza said as she inspected her friend core.

After everyone froze from Erza's body shaming analysis, Panther Lily took it upon himself to cover Lucy's exposed body. He needed to act quickly, because Gray was coming too, and by Juvia's body language, she was about to flood the auditorium once more, as an attempt to shield her beloved Gray's virgin eyes from the scandalous erotica in front of them.

Helping Lucy get to the Balcony, Erza apologized for Juvia's murderous intent. Nodding, Lucy held onto the towel that Pantherlily had given her for sheer life and just laughed nervously.

The flowing waters receded and exposed the laying bodies of Gajeel and Laxus, but it was only going to get worse, and Lucy felt it within her bones.

Like clockwork, her women's intuition was right on the money, in horror Lucy saw as her beloved friend held an open fist to his mouth.

"Natsu NO!" Lucy yelled in vain, because somewhere in Natsu's tiny mind, he thought that steam drying the auditorium with his fire dragon slaying magic was a good idea. While trying to aid Lucy and fix Juvia's flood damage, the auditorium caught on fire, to which Erza sent a barrage of axes at the flame idiot, pinning him to the wall.

"Are you insane Natsu? You could have burned us all alive!" Erza said as she missed some of Natsu's clothing and almost sliced through some support beams.

Unable to control the heat of his flames, Natsu indeed started a small fire, he couldn't steam dry the area and the small patch of flames elicited the very wet, and flammable wood to spread. Bowing his pink head in shame, Natsu understood he couldn't eat his own multiplying flames, he perked up his head to notice the rain lady trying to wash the flames off her beloved.

"Hey Juvia, why don't you flood the place once more, it's getting a bit warm in here." Natsu cheerfully thank the gods for allowing this rain angel to purge the world from his destructive flames.

As the flood waters receded once again; Lucy was seen carried by Panther Lily in the air, the poor blonde started hyperventilating as she saw all the damage to the once lavish auditorium. The sense of doom was felt throughout the vast space that was to hold out her current mission with Gajeel, but the damage was of no concern to Lucy. What actually terrified the blonde was the fact Laxus was going to kill her best friend, and she would have to testify in court against her future guild master.

Thanks to Mavis and all that was good on Earthland, Laxus was still passed out from her kick, but now he was also the victim of a double drowning and his clothes were charred from the small Natsu-based fire. The moment the future guild master of the Fairy Tail would come back to the land of the living, it was going to be Tartoros on Earthland. So Lucy Heartfilia did the only thing she could think of...

"Hey Natsu, there are some big scary wyverns out in the forest. I need you to fight them off, so I can retrieve my clothes." Lucy pulled her friend from the imminent terror of the dormant volcano that was Laxus and possibly Gajeel.

Always content with the idea of a challenge, Natsu happily followed Lucy out of the auditorium, but most importantly out of the embrace of a looming grave.

Brown eyes glanced quickly at Erza and she quietly trailed her eyes to Laxus, and her scarlet head nodded proudly in understanding.

"Don't worry about a thing Lucy." Erza proudly said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"This was the role, I was born to play!" Erza cheerfully stated as she pulled her self-authored play from inside her armor.

Unaware of the true meaning of Erza's words, Lucy left with Natsu content to place some distance between the three dragon slayers. With the queen of the fairies holding back the wild dog that Laxus could be, Lucy actually contemplated the idea of leaving this island and leaving her captors here.

"Natsu!" Laxus yelled furiously from the bottom of his lungs, the second he awoke from the state of his unconsciousness. He was only out for a few minutes, maybe 10 minutes was the most time that had passed by, so how could one person cause so much damage.

Growling in frustration his mind tried to think logically. In a manner of minutes he was kicked, drowned and burned. Upon further assessment of his surrounding a vein seemed to swell up and take up prime real-estate on his strong forehead. The amount of property damaged dealt was well over 500,000 jewels and that was including all the free labor he was going to put in.

"Oh Frederick!" Erza yelled at Panther Lily as she pretended to faint.

Happy got up from his director's chair and took out the script to give stage directions to the useless Gajeel, who continued to lay unconsciously on the floor. "Look when she says 'Oh Frederick,' you have to cough up water and assure her with a dreamy smile that you're alive. Aren't you listening to me Gajeel? Ahh wake up, I don't have all day! This is why I refuse to work with amateurs and women. Everyone take ten." Happy slammed the script into his tiny paw as he walked back to his director's chair.

"Titania, what the hell are you doing here? Where's Lucy? But most importantly where is that destructive lunatic Natsu?" Laxus cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the answer to his final question. Erza gulped down a bit of air, and the whole room went silent; Laxus was serious and their naïve antics were no longer a feasible escape route.

Tapping his large foot impatiently, the future Fairy Tail guild master awaited for a sincere answer from one of his top mages. Her eyes averted his gaze and focused on her script, she wanted to beg for more time, but the fierce glare warned her that she could no longer weasel her way out of the destruction Natsu alone caused. Taking a breathe she was about to confess that Lucy kidnapped him into the wilderness to get the poor miscreant away from Laxus' murderous clutches, but as her mouth opened to provide him with the answers her authoritative figure requested of her, another crushed under his immense pressure.

Her blue eyes held back tears, as she clung to her beloved drowned victim Gray, she was just about to scandalously give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, when Laxus' barking stopped her in her tracks. She wished for Erza to give him the answers he sought, so she could end up with one less love rival for Gray's heart, but the interim leader never did.

Sweat started to trickle down her pale face, her bottom lip started to quiver and she knew her beloved's time was limited when he started to turn purple.

"Lucy took Natsu to fight some wyverns in the woods!" Juvia's voice broke as she vice griped onto the ice mage tighter further darkening his purple state.

A devilish smirk crept onto the lightning dragon slayer's face, he was to get rid of all the nuisances in his life and none would stop him. Staring down at Gajeel, he chuckled at how good the iron idiot played dead. "Come on Gajeel, we're gonna get Lucy back." Laxus said, expecting the raven hair to tend to his wishes and rise from the moist carpeted floor, but seeing as he did not, a flash of lightning fell upon Gajeel for the millionth time as he truly knocked out again. Heaving Gajeel over his shoulder he barked at Erza to fix this mess, or else she was going on a cake-free diet.

Tears of sorrow fell on their own from Titania's eyes, this was the first time Laxus had ever threatened to take away her cake. He was serious, so she complied to his demands and requiped to her construction attire.

"Now look you maggots, I don't care how long it takes, but we're restoring this old girl to her glory days or we all make a suicide pact. We will not be cakeless you hear. I refuse to live in a world without the splendor of cake!" The scarlet-haired construction site worker shouted from atop the grand stage as she opened her gate to reveal an arsenal of construction equipment.

The clear skies of Galuna quickly turned a violent stormy gray. Lucy clutched onto her covering as Natsu jumped from tree to tree aching for a good fight. This was extremely frustrating, she had to endure Laxus and Gajeel but with Natsu here things just seemed to snap. No longer was she just annoyed, now she was completely terrified.

She feared authentically for her friend's life and the ragging lightning in the sky was only a small display of the wrath of the thunder legion's leader.

"Err Natsu, what ya doing here?" The blonde tried to ask innocently, only to be met with a stern reply.

"Master said that we were hand chosen to blow up the moon, but seeing the three of you here, now I am certain that it was all a rouse and our real mission was to save you from the clutches of those two." Gallantly Natsu spoke as he squeezed her protectively, almost causing the tormented blonde to cry of gratitude to her loving master. Blushing lightly at Natsu's intelligence leaking, her tears welded up as she was moved by her savior.

As Lucy was about to pour her heart out, he smiled at her and placed her safely atop a troppical tree. Confused brown eyes, followed her friend who ran towards a large boulder. Unaware of her friend's speed, the blonde recognized the area fairly well. She remembered collapsing near that boulder, she also spotted a familiar cave and the shrieking of wild beast could only be the indicator of one thing.

Without fail the mighty wyverns that had enclosed her and Gajeel in that miniscule freezing cave, were still hovering around her secret base, hungrily awaiting for the return of their prey.

From the height of the palm tree, Lucy could hear the cracking of Natsu's knuckles as he exchanged a mischievous smirk with the menacing creatures. Seconds later they flew down with their mouths wide open, hopping to swallow up her friend. Her heart seemed to fly out of her chest when Natsu's body slammed against a jagged boulder.

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice broke into a desperate scream. The celestial mage just wanted her friend away from Laxus, she didn't want the wyverns to ravenously devour him. Fisting her blonde hair, Lucy felt utterly useless, she didn't have her combat keys and she was weak. Gajeel was right the only thing she was good for was too look good in skimpy clothing, she wasn't on par with Fairy Tail or any of their mages, even Asuka seemed competent enough to escape this situation, and she's five. Her tears threatened to cascade from her eyes, but as she stared at her hand, she saw Gemini's Key.

"Thank you Mavis, for your blessing." Lucy said to the wind, but before she could summon her friend, her tree was slammed fiercely by one of the wyverns, surprising her enough to drop her key on the ground. Worry seemed to paint her face, she was about seven stories high, and unlike Loki and Virgo, she was unable to summon the pesky twins from such a distance.

As the persistent wyvern positioned itself to slam the trunk of tree once more, "Stay away from her!" Natsu belted out as his flames shot out at the base of the feet and he jumped onto the wild beat. Head butting the bottom of it's nose, Natsu slammed the wyvern's mouth shut while hanging on for dear life to the bottom of it's mouth. Crying in pain the mightily beast flew encircles trying to propel the flaming nuisance off, but being the tactical fighter Natsu was, he managed to get on the flailing beast's back.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled from the top of his lungs withg glee as he drove the wyvern against its other flying companions.


End file.
